La quête ultime
by lili3666
Summary: Tout ce passe après le tome 6donc SPOILER du ToMe6,c'est les vacances.Le sort de Poudlard est discuté et décidé.Harry reçoit une lettre d'une personne qu'il naime pas et ne comprend rien.Il décide den parler à Hermione et Ron.Ils décideront de leur avenir
1. Les problèmes arrivent

Chapitre 1 : **les problèmes arrivent!**

Le ministre de la magie, les professeurs de Poudlard et ainsi que plusieurs sorciers influents étaient réunis pour décider du sort de Poudlard. Ils étaient réunis dans une grande salle blanche, une grande table était au milieu. Des fauteuils de velour couleur bourgogne étaient autour de cette table. Au moins 50 personnes était réunies. La réunion commença vers 20h et se fut le ministre de la magie qui parla le premier. Il affirma que l'école devrait fermer parce qu'elle n'était plus sûre pour les élèves étant donné la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Le professeur McGonagall répliqua que même sans Albus, l'école serait aussi sûre et si on la laissait ouverte, cela prouverait que la peur de Vous-Savez-Qui n'existe pas. À la fin de cette déclaration, beaucoup de sorciers acclamèrent l'idée de McGonagall. Des heures passèrent, tout le monde était fatigué et découragé d'avoir tant discuté et finalement le ministre de la magie décida que Poudlard resterait ouverte si on trouve un sorcier puissant et qui veut prendre la direction de Poudlard.

De son côté, Harry était retourné chez les Dursley comme le voulait Dumbledore jusqu'à ses 17ans. Les Dursley étaient venus le chercher à la gare de King's Cross, comme à leur habitude, ils n'étaient pas content de revoir Harry. Quant à Harry, il se réjouissait que c'était le dernier été passé chez son oncle et sa tante. Après les vacances, il irait à la quête des horcruxes. Une quête qui sera difficile mais qui éliminerait totalement Voldemort. Une semaine passa et Harry reçu trois hiboux. Un de Ron, qui se lit comme suit :

_«_ _Salut, Harry_

_Je veux t'inviter chez moi dès le mois d'Août, Hermione m'a invité à venir chez elle, le 15 août pour quelques jours, elle t'a sûrement invité aussi. Si tu veux venir , dis-le moi, maman veut vraiment te revoir!_

_Au revoir, Ron_ » 

Harry découvrit la lettre d'Hermione et y lut :

_« Salut Harry, j'espère que tu vas bien malgré les évènements_

_Je voudrais t'inviter le 15 août chez moi pour discuter de notre avenir et bien sûr Ron sera là. Prends soin de toi_

_Hermione »_

Harry fut surpris de la lettre d'Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais invité ni Ron ni lui chez elle, dans le Londres moldu. Il répondit à Ron, qu'il viendrait avec plaisir le premier août et à Hermione qu'il serait chez Ron dès le premier août et qu'il viendrait avec lui, chez elle. Les deux hiboux s'envolèrent porter les réponses d'Harry

Il prit la troisième lettre avec intrigue. Il l'ouvrit et lut :

« Harry je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir à mort mais si j'ai tué Dumbledore, ce n'est que pour sauver Drago Malefoy. J'avais fait un serment inviolable avec la mère de Drago. Elle voulait que je l'aide pour réaliser la mission que Tu-Sais-Qui lui avait confié et au pire l'exécuté moi-même. Elle voulait surtout que je le protège . Dumbledore savait que j'allais le tuer parce que Drago n'en était pas capable. Je suis de ton côté quoique tu en dises. Je ne peux en dire plus , on vient me chercher pour une rencontre avec Tu-sais-qui. Surtout ne me répond pas , on intercepterait ton message »

Harry ne comprenait rien de cette lettre. Dumbledore savait que Rogue le tuerait mais il s'était laissé faire. Non cela ne se pouvait pas. Il décida qu'il en parlera avec Ron et Hermione dès qu'ils seraient tous les trois chez Hermione.

Le mois d'août arriva enfin et Mr. Weasley transplana dans la cuisine des Dursley à l'heure du repas. L'oncle Vernon s'écria aussitôt: « Vous pouvez pas utiliser un moyen plus normal de venir ici!

-Bonjour Harry je viens te chercher, dit Arthur Weasley ignorant l'oncle Vernon, j'espère que tes bagages sont prêts. On a tous très hâte de te voir au Terrier.

-Bonjours Mr. Weasley, dit Harry souriant, venez je vais chercher mes bagages »

Harry et Mr. Weasley montèrent dans la chambre d'Harry. Harry réduisit sa malle et prit la cage d'Hedwige et transplana au Terrier suivi de Mr. Weasley.

court mais c'est que le début , le reste sera plus long promis, reviews please


	2. Retour au Terrier pour la dernière fois

Merci Austral(ma correctrice et amie) et merci gaby666(mon amie) et voici le 2e chapitre sans plus tarder

Chapitre 2 : **Retour au Terrier pour la dernière fois**

Quand Harry arriva au Terrier, Molly Weasley l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque.

« -Oh Harry, pauvre toi, ce que tu as vécu doit être terrible, dit Molly pleurant presque

-Ce n'est pas facile mais au moins je retrouve mes amis ,répondit Harry »

Ron entra dans la pièce qui était le salon et vit Harry

« -Harry, tu es enfin là, dit Ron, On va pouvoir enfin parler

-Salut Ron, dit Harry, content de te revoir »

Ron et Harry montèrent dans la chambre de Ron. Harry sortit sa malle de sa poche et lui rendit sa taille normale. Il posa la cage d'Hedwige sur la malle et ouvrit la cage, Hedwige s'envola, heureuse de sortir enfin. Harry ne pouvait la sortir chez les Dursley. Ron s'était assis sur son lit et Harry s'assit sur l'autre lit. Ron ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« -Harry, dit Ron , crois-tu que Poudlard restera ouverte et qui sera le nouveau directeur?

-Je ne sais pas Ron ,dit Harry, Même si elle reste ouverte , je n'irai pas. Je dois accomplir mon destin. Détruire les horcruxes puis Voldemort. Si je ne fais pas ça, le monde sorcier se retrouvera sous le règne de Voldemort, _Ron tressaillit en entendant le nom de Voldemort_.

-Dans ce cas , commença Ron , je te suivrai et t'aiderai comme Hermione le fera

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Harry lentement, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Arrêtons de parler de tout ça, mieux vaut attendre d'être avec Hermione pour parler de tout ça. »

Ron acquiesça et ils se mirent à parler de Quidditch, leur sport préféré.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny alla réveiller les garçons pour le petit déjeuner. Elle était dans sa robe de chambre et quand Harry la vit , il lui sourit. Elle lui sourit à son tour puis descendit à la cuisine. Les garçons se levèrent et descendirent à la cuisine. Molly les accueillit d'un grand sourire. À la table, il y avait Arthur, Molly et Ginny Weasley. Bill était en convalescence avec Fleur. Fred et George s'occupaient de leur boutique. Le petit déjeuner était copieux. Tout le monde parlait avec entrain de choses et d'autres quand le courrier arriva. Il n'y avait que la Gazette du Sorcier et une lettre d'Hermione. Rien d'intéressant dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Arthur prit la parole : « Ils ont parlés brièvement de l'attaque qu'il y a eu à Poudlard et de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Ils n'ont pas dit qui l'avait tué et aussi si l'école resterait ouverte.

-Nous, nous savons tout ce qui c'est passé, répliqua Ginny, Rogue a tué Dumbledore et s'est enfui.

-Je vais m'occuper personnellement de Rogue, déclara Harry, et j'éliminerais définitivement Voldemort.

-On devrait arrêter de parler de tout ça, dit Molly, lisez plutôt la lettre d'Hermione

-D'accord maman, dit Ron, à toi l'honneur Harry »

Harry prit la lettre que Ron lui tendait et lu à haute voix :

_« Salut les Weasley et Harry. Je me doute que ma lettre sera lue à haute voix. Ron, Harry, retrouvez-moi au Chaudron Baveur, le 15 août à 8h00. Je vous présenterai mes parents. Je vous avertis que vous devrez participer aux tâches domestiques et de vous faire une raison qu'il n'y aura pas de magie chez moi!_

_Hermione »_

« Et bien les garçons, déclara Arthur, vous allez avoir un peu de travail manuel à faire, ça ne vous fera pas de tort.

-Pas de magie, soupira Ron, pas facile

-Allons Ron , déclara Harry, ça ne sera pas si mal! »

Le petit déjeuner terminé, Molly ordonna aux enfants d'aller s'habiller et faire les lits. Ginny, Ron et Harry montèrent au premier. Harry dit à Ron qu'il voulait parler à Ginny. Ginny le conduisit à sa chambre.

« Ginny tu m'a manqué, dit Harry, je sais qu'on ne peut passer que peu de temps ensemble et à la fin de mes vacances ici, je risque de plus te revoir pendant un bon bout temps. Je dois trouver et détruire les horcruxes et tuer Voldemort par la suite.

-Je t'aiderai, répondit Ginny

-Non, déclara Harry, Hermione et Ron je ne sais pas si j'accepterai qu'il m'aide. Mais toi tu dois aller à l'école encore, tu es jeune.

-Je veux t'aider, répondit à nouveau Ginny, Même si je continue l'école, je veux t'aider surtout dans le combat final.

-Je verrai ça, soupira Harry »

Harry embrassa Ginny et se leva et sortit de la chambre de Ginny pour aller dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron. Les jours passèrent tranquillement, Harry et Ron rigolant souvent et jouant au Quidditch. Parfois le soir, Harry et Ginny se retrouvaient dans le jardin pour parler et s'embrasser. Le 15 août arriva et les garçons n'avaient pas fait leurs valises. Ils firent leurs valises rapidement et ils transplanèrent ensemble devant le Chaudron Baveur avec dix minutes de retard, sans avoir déjeuné. Ron entra le premier et Hermione l'aperçut et lui sauta au cou. Ron rougit et Harry tentait de se retenir de rire.

« Salut Hermione, dirent en chœur Harry et Ron, ça va?

-Salut les garçons, dit Hermione, Voici ma mère Angela, _une femme grande et aux cheveux longs et bouclés les salua, et _voici mon père Thomas_, un homme à la forte carrure et aux cheveux châtains les salua._

-Bonjour et heureux de vous rencontrer, dit Harry

-Oui très heureux, répliqua Ron

-Venez on va allez chez moi, dit Hermione, mes parents n'aiment pas cet endroit. »

Tous les cinq sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'auto des Granger. Une auto récente et de couleur bleu foncé. Par chance Ron et Harry avait réduit leur malle , car le coffre arrière de la voiture n'était pas assez grand pour deux malles. Les trois amis étaient assis derrière avec les deux hiboux dans leur cage. Ils étaient à l'étroit mais le voyage ne serait pas long selon les dires d'Hermione.

Reviews s'il vous plait (le ti piton « Go » vous n'avez qu'à clique dessus)


	3. Les vacances chez Hermione

Gaby666 pour tes questions sur les livres

Ron et Hermione ne sorte pas ensemble

Harry sait transplaner mais n'a pas encore son permis mais à ses 17ans il peut l'avoir quant à Ron il a raté son permis car il lui manquait un oreille à la fin de l'examen.

Chapitre 3 : **Les vacances chez Hermione**

Le trajet en voiture ne fut pas long. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison à deux étages. La maison était un peu éloignée de la ville mais aussi de la campagne. Tous les cinq sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans la maison.

« -Hermione, fais visiter la maison à tes amis, dit Angela, la mère d'Hermione, ton père et moi, on va faire quelques courses.

-Bien maman, répondit Hermione tandis que ses parents repartaient, Venez vous deux. »

La visite commença par le salon puis la salle à manger et la cuisine. Ron s'exclama , en entrant dans la cuisine : «Dis Hermione on n'a pas eu le temps de manger ce matin, on pourrait manger un peu avant de continuer la visite?

-Oh oui, s'il te plaît, supplia Harry

-Bien, je vais vous faire griller quelques tranches de pain, déclara Hermione, Il y a du lait et de la confiture pour aller avec ça. »

Hermione mit des tranches de pain, une fois pour Ron et une autre fois pour Harry. Les garçons engloutirent leur pain grillé avec de la confiture et ils burent rapidement leurs verres de lait, sous l'œil amusé d'Hermione. Bien entendu, Harry et Ron durent nettoyer tout ce qu'ils avaient sali, façon moldue.

Par la suite, Hermione leur montra la salle de bain et ensemble ils montèrent au deuxième. Hermione désigna la chambre de ses parents au fond, une autre salle de bain et sa propre chambre. Tout ça dans l'ordre. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre vers la dernière porte de cet étage. En effet le deuxième étage n'était pas grand pour cause que certaines pièces en bas avaient un plafond très haut. La pièce qu'ils pénétrèrent serait la chambre de Ron et Harry pour leur séjour.

« -Vous allez dormir sur de petit lits de camp, dit Hermione, désolée c'est tout ce que nous avons, maintenant il faut parler.

-Oui, j'en ai bien besoin, déclara Harry en lançant un sort d'insonorisation, comme ça personne ne nous entendra.

-Harry je sais que tu vas partir à la recherche des Horcruxes et je veux t'aider là-dedans, dit Hermione, tu ne pourras pas réussir seul,

-C'est vrai, s'exclama Ron, je veux t'aider moi aussi.

-Je vous accorde le droit de m'aider, déclara Harry, mais vous devez me promettre de faire très attention à vous.

-Je te le jure, répondirent Ron puis Hermione. »

À ce moment, les parents d'Hermione entrèrent, affolés et virent les trois adolescents assis par terre.

«-Pourquoi ne répondiez-vous pas, s'exclama la mère, on vous appelle depuis dix minutes.

-On ne voulait pas être entendu de personne, expliqua Harry, j'ai donc lancé un sort d'insonorisation. Je suis désolé.

-Bien mais recommencez pas, gronda le père, plus de magie sous mon toit.

-Promis, dirent Ron et Harry »

Les parents ressortirent et Harry leva le sort. À ce moment un hibou arriva avec une lettre pour les trois adolescents. Hermione prit la lettre, donna à manger au hibou qui s'envola par la suite puis lut la lettre :

_« Chers élèves, suite au décès de ce cher Albus Dumbledore, un auror puissant et à la retraite prendra le poste de directeur. Il s'agit de Richard Arnold Baltin._

_Rufus Srimgeour »_

Harry sursauta à l'annonce du nouveau directeur.

« -Je…je ccrrroo…yyaisss que c'ééé..tttait le ffrrrèèè….rrre de sssiii…riiiuuss, balbutia Harry, pas un ancieennn … aurrroorrs!

-De quoi tu parles Harry! s'exclama Ron

-Hermione dis à tes parents de nous laisser tranquille pendant deux heures, reprit Harry »

Hermione sortit et fit ce qu'Harry lui avait dit et pendant ce temps Harry avait lancé un sort d'insonorisation. Hermione revint et s'assit à côté de Ron face, à Harry. Les garçons s'étant assis sur les lits entre-temps.

«-Ne m'interrompez pas, commença Harry, le soir où il y a eu l'attaque, Dumbledore et moi étions partis à la recherche d'un des Horcruxes, un médaillon. Mais quand j'ai repris le médaillon, quand Albus était mort, il y avait un mot dedans. Il disait qu'une personne avait prit le vrai Horcruxe et qu'elle allait le détruire. La personne se disait morte quand Voldemort découvrait la vérité. C'était signé R.A.B. J'étais sûr que c'était Regulus Black , le frère de Sirius, mais je ne me souvenais pas du prénom de leur père. Le «A » signifie sûrement le prénom de Black senior. Le nouveau directeur, un ancien auror, à les même initiales et il pensait, si c'est lui, que Voldemort ne le saurait jamais.

-Le nouveau directeur avait ses raisons, dit Hermione, mais Regulus pourquoi?

-Peut-être qu'il voulait faire le bien, commença Ron, comme Sirius et tu sais bien qu'il a quitté Voldemort et s'est fait tué pour ça, donc il a très bien pu faire ça.

-Donc il faut savoir qui est R.A.B, et trouver les Horcruxes et le repère de Voldemort, continua Harry, les Horcruxes étant le médaillon que seul ce R.A.B. connaît l'endroit, la coupe de Poussoufle, un objet de Serdaigle ou de Gryffondor et Nagini le serpent de Voldemort. Bien sûr Nagini doit être le dernier parce qu'il est au côté de Voldemort. Après les avoir trouvés , je les détruirai. Et enfin, je pourrai tuer Voldemort définitivement. Mais tout d'abord il va falloir trouver où sont les objets ainsi que l'objet inconnu. Pour trouver les objets, une pensive et des pensées nous aideraient grandement.

-Justement, j'ai un grimoire sur les fondateurs de Poudlard qui raconte leur vie. Je voulais te l'offrir, s'exclama Hermione, Oh non , on a oublié ton anniversaire!

-Oh désolé Harry, s'excusa Ron, on va y remédier.

-Non pas la peine Ron, décréta Harry, je n'aimerai mieux pas. Et merci Hermione, le grimoire est une très bonne idée.

-Je voulais t'acheter quelque chose, dit Ron aussi rouge que ses cheveux, mais j'ai carrément oublié.

-Bon c'est pas tout, dit Hermione, mais on va bientôt manger, lève le sort Harry. »

Harry leva le sort et ils furent justement appelés à venir manger.

Le repas fut délicieux, Hermione promit au garçons de leur apprendre à cuisiner, ce qui effraya les garçons.

« -Qu'est ce que vous faites avec vos robes, interrogea Thomas mi-moqueur mi-sceptique

-Et bien… euh…, bégaya Ron qui fut pris d'une rougeur terrible au visage comme Harry, nos vêtements moldus sont tous sales.

-Après le repas je vous montrerai à faire la lessive à la moldue, dit une Hermione exaspérée»

Après le repas, la vaisselle faites par nos trois amis, Hermione amena les deux garçons à la salle de lavage et essaya d'expliquer le fonctionnement de la lessive moldue, ce qui dura tout l'après-midi.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard la réunion des professeurs avec le nouveau directeur s'achevait. Le professeur McGonagall regagnait ses appartements quand elle reçue une lettre. Elle l'ouvrit, surprise, et y lit :

_« Chère Minerva, je prends un risque énorme en vous écrivant. J'ai déjà écrit à Potter._

Minerva sachez que vous comptez énormément pour moi même si par malheur je ne l'ai montré à l'école. Vous voulez sans doute savoir pourquoi j'ai tué Dumbledore et bien voilà pourquoi : ce n'était que pour sauver Drago Malefoy. J'avais fait un serment inviolable avec la mère de Drago. Elle voulait que je l'aide pour réaliser la mission que Tu-Sais-Qui lui avait confié et au pire l'exécuter moi-même. Elle voulait surtout que je le protège . Dumbledore savait que j'allais le tuer parce que Drago n'en était pas capable. Je suis de votre côté et j'ai un plan pour aider Harry. Je ne peux te le dire Minerva, parce que si mon message est intercepté, cela gâcherait tout. Saches une chose , je t'aime et jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Je vous aiderai à cause de toi mon amour.

_Severus »_

Minerva McGonagall fut si surprise par la lettre qu'elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise. Severus Rogue l'aimait! Outre ce fait, il disait qu'il avait fait un serment inviolable avec Narcissia Malefoy et c'est pour ça qu'il avait tué Albus et qu'il avait un plan pour aider Harry Potter. Elle se dit qu'elle ne parlerait à personne de cette lettre, enfin pour le moment.

La semaine passa tranquillement. Tant pour Poudlard qui envoya les hiboux pour la prochaine rentrée scolaire, tant pour nos jeunes amis, Hermione montrait ce qu'était la vie domestique moldue aux garçons.

La semaine suivante fut plus mouvementée. À Poudlard, beaucoup de parents craignaient pour leurs enfants après les événements qui avaient coûté la vie à Albus Dumbledore et le nouveau directeur dût leurs répondre que toute la sécurité de Poudlard avait été revue et corrigée et que maintenant Voldemort ne pourrait plus pénétrer dans l'enceinte sous aucune façon.

Quant à nos trois amis, et bien ils savouraient la vie moldue quelque peu et ne prirent même pas la peine de lire la lettre de Poudlard. Mais ils reçurent une autre lettre. Elle était destinée à Harry. Voici son contenu :

« Bonjour Harry, je sais que tu ne retourneras pas à Poudlard et Hermione et Ron aussi, j'en suis sûre. J'ai récupéré la pensine d'Albus ,ainsi que quelques pensées qu'il avait recueilli. Je te les donne en sachant que ça pourra t'aider. J'ai reçu une lettre de Rogue et je sais qu'il a un plan pour t'aider et je crois en lui. Je suis sûre que tu sais pourquoi il a tué Dumbledore. Le serment inviolable il l'a fait pour le bien de Narcissa et Drago. Il les considère un peu comme sa famille pour une raison que seules trois personnes connaissent. Saches que si tu as besoin d'aide , je serai là pour toi.

_Minerva McGonagall_

_P.S. je transplanerai chez Hermione bientôt pour t'apporter la pensine et les pensées. »_

« -Et bien , s'exclama Harry, ça tombe bien tout ça mais moi je reste très sceptique envers Rogue

-On verra bien, déclara Hermione, surtout dans le combat final! »

Deux jours plus tard, un événement fort cocasse arriva. Cet événement fit rire nos trois adolescent, fit voir rouge Angela, provoqua une gêne extrême pour Thomas et une confusion mêlé de honte pour Minerva McGonagall. Voici cet événement.

McGonagall ,qui était vêtue d'une jolie robe moulante et les cheveux libres, transplana dans la salle de bain du deuxième au moment où Thomas sortait de la douche. Alertés par les cris que poussait Thomas et McGonagall, les trois adolescents et la mère d'Hermione arrivèrent dans la salle de bain. Nos trois adolescents partirent d'un fou rire incontrôlable quand ils reconnurent McGonagall. Angela gronda : « THOMAS comment oses-tu me faire ça ?

-Mais je ne sais pas qui c'est, s'exclama le mari d'Angela, je te jure, elle est apparue comme ça.

-Laissons-le s'habiller, déclara McGonagall, nous l'attendrons au salon. »

Tous sortirent et descendirent au salon, en attendant Thomas Granger qui ne fut pas long. Les garçons ne purent réprimer leurs rires malgré les regards noirs de McGonagall. Hermione était partagée entre la honte et rire de tout ça.

«-Vous êtes sexy professeur, s'exclama Ron, aviez-vous un rendez-vous?

-Jeune homme, s'écria McGonagall qui regardait un Ron rouge Gryffondor, sachez que j'étais à une fête organisée au Chaudron Baveur. J'ai préféré transplané ici, même si je ne connaissais pas la maison mais je crois que j'aurais dû me changer avant. »

À ce moment-là, Thomas entra, ce qui eu pour effet de couper les rires des adolescents.

« -Je suis professeure à Poudlard, commença McGonagall quand Thomas les avaient rejoint, et je devais donner un colis à Mr. Potter mais comme je ne connaissais pas votre maison , j'ai atterri au milieu de la salle de bain malgré moi. Veuillez me pardonnez ainsi que votre mari, qui n'a sûrement pas fait exprès.

-Disons que c'est bon pour cette fois, s'exclama Angela, Ne recommencez surtout pas.

-Bien sûre Madame Granger, répondit McGonagall en sortant un colis réduit qu'elle tendit à Harry, j'espère que cela te sera utile. Au revoir »

Elle disparut dans un bruit sonore. Harry prit le colis et monta à la chambre suivit d'Hermione et de Ron. Le colis reprit sa taille normale. Toutes les fioles étaient identifiées. Sept de Dumbledore, trois de Rogue, deux de juges au procès de mangemorts et une de McGonagall.

«-Hermione, ma quête commence dès demain, commença Harry, Certains membres de l'AD ont pris contact avec moi et pourront m'aider dès que je leur demanderai. Je voudrais m'établir ici mais ça serait dangereux. Donc je devrais lancés plusieurs sorts de protections. Bien sûr, tes parents auront de l'argent de ma part et ce souvent. Ron et toi vous commencerez à lire tout ce qui concerne Serdaigle ou Gryffondor. Je doublerai le livre pour que vous pouviez tous les deux travaillés dessus. Quant à moi je visiterai les souvenirs et je vais faire une pièce où seul nous trois auront accès. Je ferai cette pièce dans ton sous-sol. Va parler de tout ça à tes parents et après tu me donneras ce grimoire. Ron, toi, tu vas m'aider pour les sorts de protections. »

Hermione descendit en bas et se mit à convaincre ses parents de laisser Harry faire ce qu'il voulait. Quant à Harry et Ron , ils lancèrent quelques sorts et pour Harry des incantations de la magie ancienne. La maison était ainsi protégé de toutes magie noir et de transplanage. Dans la soirée , nos trois amis s'amusèrent pour la dernière fois. Ils envoyèrent des lettres à Ginny et McGonagall pour leur informer de leur plan.

Le prochain chapitre commencera le lendemain de cette journée mouvementé!

Oubliez pas les review!


	4. Des souvenirs, un quartier général et

Lena : je vais mettre un chapitre par semaine (bon celui-ci a tardé un peu désolé, mais il faut bien que ma correctrice(austral) corrige et elle va m'étrangler si je fais encore trop de faute et pour R.A.B et bien, Harry le découvrira sûrement dans les 2 prochains chapitre!

Chapitre 4 : **Des souvenirs, un quartier général et de la lecture!**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla très tôt. Après discussion et quelques réticences des adultes la soirée précédente, les parents d'Hermione avaient accepté de garder Harry à leur maison pour un certain prix par semaine et Harry pouvait faire une salle dans le sous-sol pour les trois amis. Après avoir pris une douche rapide et s'être habillé, Harry descendit au sous-sol avec un grimoire qu'avait Harry depuis l'été passé, il y avait des sorts de tous genres dont certains pour créer une salle. Le grimoire était un peu usé mais Harry n'avait payé que quelques gallions pour ce grimoire. Il lut le passage concernant la création d'une salle. Puis il visualisa la pièce qu'il voulait. Il y aurait de grands fauteuils d'un rouge foncé avec divers poufs de même couleur, de grandes tables avec des chaises confortables, des parchemins vierges, des encriers, des plumes reposeraient sur la table, une grande bibliothèque pour pouvoir y placer des livres spécifiques, ainsi qu'une armoire pour y ranger des ingrédients futurs ainsi que la pensine et les pensées, une petite salle annexe d'un blanc éclatant pour les entraînements, deux salles de bains des plus magnifiques ainsi que deux chambres à l'effigies de Gryffondor. Il prit sa baguette et fit quelques mouvements en prononçant une longue incantation complexe. Après cette incantation, Harry tomba par terre étant donné que c'est un sort des plus complexes. Il fut réveillé par les cris d'Angela.

«-Calmez-vous, commença faiblement Harry, c'est juste que pour créer la salle qui nous servira de quartier général , ça m'a pris beaucoup de mon énergie magique.

-Oh mon pauvre garçon, s'exclama Angela, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça seul.

-Ça va aller maintenant, continua Harry, allez me chercher Hermione et Ron pour que je puisse finaliser la salle, après on ira faire à manger.

-J'irai les chercher, déclara Angela, mais c'est moi qui m'occupe des repas aujourd'hui »

Harry lui sourit tandis qu'elle remontait. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses deux amis arrivèrent encore en pyjama.

«-J'ai construit la salle, je crois, déclara Harry, maintenant je dois lancer un dernier sort avant qu'on puisse y entrer tous.

-D'accord Harry, dit Ron, mais dépêche, j'ai faim. »

Hermione et Harry sourirent à la déclaration de leur ami. Puis, Harry se lança dans une autre incantation complexe. Ses amis comprirent seulement quatre mots de tout ça, c'est à dire leurs noms, à eux trois, ainsi que Patmol. Harry reprit : « Seuls nous trois pourrons entrer, sauf ceux qu'on pourra inviter s'ils sont dignes de confiance, pour entrer il suffit de se tenir en bas de l'escalier du sous-sol parce que j'étais là quand j'ai crée la salle, et de dire le mot de passe « Patmol ».

-À toi l'honneur, déclara Hermione

-Patmol, dit Harry en se plaçant à l'endroit stratégique. »

Une magnifique porte leur apparut et ils entrèrent. Ils furent éblouis par la beauté de la salle. Elles étaient tel que l'avait imaginé Harry. Quand ils visitèrent les salles de bain, ils furent épatés , elle était encore plus belles que celles des préfets. Quant aux chambres, les portes étaient gravées de lions de Gryffondor, d'immenses lits à baldaquins aux couleurs de Gryffondor, des tables de travail et des armoires comprenant des vêtements parfait pour eux. Quand ils ressortirent , on ne voyait plus la pièce. Ils montèrent à la salle à manger encore subjugués par leur quartier général. C'est le père d'Hermione qui les ramena à la réalité.

«-Eh bien, déclara moqueur Thomas, vous voulez manger des mouches au lieu de vraie nourriture. »

Nos trois amis allaient répliquer quand Angela arriva avec le repas. Deux hiboux leur arriva. Harry commença la première lettre à haute voix qui lui avait été amené par l'hibou des Weasley.

_« Harry je comprends tes raisons vis-à-vis moi et je te comprends. Merci de me laisser t'aider même si je suis à Poudlard. Je laisse la place à maman , bonne chance Ron._

_RON WEASLEY COMMENT OSES-TU LÂCHER POUDLARD? TU TE CROIS ASSEZ INTELLIGENT POUR LAISSER L'ÉCOLE SANS DIPLÔME? Mais vu que c'est pour aider Harry, comme vient de me le rappeler ta sœur, je comprends mais tu devras reprendre ta septième année après tout ça! Maintenant Arthur veut laisser un mot à Harry. Harry, si tu le désire je pourrais t'aide , j'ai peut-être quelques pensées à te transmettre ainsi que des informations que je pourrais ramasser au ministère. Faites bien attention à vous trois._

Ginny, Molly, Arthur Weasley» 

"-Ron, commença Harry manquant de pouffer de rire, compte toi chanceux qu'elle te laisse m'aider.

-Oui, maugréa Ron, et tu serais mieux de lire la deuxième lettre.»

Harry prit le stylo de M.Granger qui protesta et raya rapidement la lettre des Weasley au cas ou celle-ci serait interceptée, et griffonna à l'arrière _«Merci » _et rendit le stylo à M.Granger qui lui lança un regard noir. Voici le contenu de la deuxième lettre :

_« Cher Harry, j'espère que tu réussiras ton projet. Je t'ai joint une liste de ce que tu m'avais demandé et ou les trouver. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je serais là »_

Minerva McGonagall" 

Harry prit le premier parchemin de la lettre et lui fit subir le même sort que celui des Weasley au grand dam de Thomas. Puis il consulta rapidement le second parchemin et parut satisfait. Tout le monde le regardait.

«-J'ai une liste de livre qui pourrait nous aider notre puissance magique. Après avoir mangé j'irai mettre la pensine et les pensée dans la salle et vous , vous débuterez la lecture, commença Harry, vous lirez et noterez tout sur les objets ayant fait partis de la vie de Godric Gryffondor et de Rowena Serdaigle. Vous établirez une liste avec le nom et la description de l'objet et auquel des deux , ça à appartenu. Vous lirez chacun de vous sur ces deux personnes.

-Bien Harry, on s'installera dans la salle, commença Hermione, maman, papa je crois qu'un de vous devra conduire Harry au Chaudron Baveur, il ne pourra pas se retrouver.

-Je le conduirai jusque là , soupira Thomas Granger

-Merci, remercia Harry, Hermione donne-moi ton numéro de téléphone comme ça je pourrai appeler pour rentrer. Je rentrerai sûrement vers 19h-20h au plus tard. »

Une heure plus tard, Harry partait avec M.Granger. Il avait rangé la pensive et doublé le grimoire. Arrivé devant le Chaudron Baveur , Harry se dépêcha d'entrer à l'intérieur tandis que Thomas s'empressait de partir. Il avait, par chance, caché sa cicatrice. Il pénétra dans le chemin de traverse et se dirigea vers la banque et prit pas loin de deux milles gallions sur lui puis il passa à la première boutique. Il acheta d'abord des livres contenants des sorts avancés de soins, de défense, d'attaque, un de potion, un de protection magique et un de magie ancienne. Puis il se dirigea vers des endroits peu fréquentés. Il trouva le livre qu'il cherchait depuis un bout. Il coûtait cent gallions mais il était des plus utiles, le livre était plus un grimoire et se nommait _« Les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard vus par leur inverse » _Gryffondor parlait de Serpentard et vis-versa et Serdaigle parlait de Poufsouffles et vis-versa. Ça pourrait sûrement aider. Puis il se dirigea vers un coin sombre. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Un parchemin qui avait le pouvoir de faire apparaître l'arbre généalogique ou encore l'histoire de la descendance d'une personne. Il fallait juste écrire le nom de la personne dont on voulait voir l'arbre généalogique. On disait que ce parchemin avait des pouvoirs de magie noire. Le parchemin coûtait sept cents gallions. Harry dit au vendeur qu'il voulait le tester d'abord. Le vendeur lui fit un signe de tête. Il marqua alors le nom de son père. L'arbre se dessina et le parchemin était bon. Il paya et sortit. Tous ces livres lui avaient coûté mille trois cents gallions. Il lui fallait maintenant acheter des ingrédients. Il acheta plusieurs ingrédients, en fait, quasiment tous les ingrédients qui se trouvaient dans la boutique. Puis il fila du côté qui relevait de la magie noire, il prit des ingrédients plus bizarres et qui touchaient la magie noire. Sur les sept cents gallions restant il ne restait rien du tout. Il décida de retourner à Gringotts et alla chercher six cents gallions dans son coffre. Puis il demanda qu'on lui change cinq cents gallions en argent moldu londonien. Il garda cent gallions. Il repartit vers la sortie et décida de s'arrêter pour boire un peu au Chaudron Baveur. Il demanda une réserve de bièraubeurres ainsi que cinq bouteilles de whisky pur feu. Après avoir réduit les bièraubeurres et le whisky, il sortit du Chaudron Baveur et réussit à trouver une cabine téléphonique. Il changea un billet de 1$ en pièce et trouva le numéro d'Hermione. Il était 20h10, il parla à Angela et dix minutes plus tard, Thomas était là. De retour à la maison, Harry alla directement à la salle. Ron et Hermione étaient là.

« J'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut, commença Harry, des livres de sorts d'attaque, de défense, de soin, de potion, de magie ancienne, de protection, un sur les fondateurs, et aussi j'ai beaucoup d'ingrédients.

-Bien, on a quasiment terminé nos listes, répondit Ron

-Et si on prenait une bièraubeurre , s'exclama Harry en sortant trois bouteilles, après au dodo. Ron si tu veux un lit plus confortable tu pourras rester ici. »

Ses amis lui sourirent. Ils burent en rigolant et Hermione et Ron allèrent se coucher. Harry rendit la taille normal aux livres et les plaça dans la bibliothèque, rangea les deux d'Hermione pour un total d'onze livres. Il entreprit de ranger les ingrédients. Comme il ne savait pas comment les classer, il les mit au hasard. Son chaudron était dans sa malle qui s'était rendu comme par magie dans une des chambres. Il se coucha, exténué, en prenant soin de cacher le parchemin magique. Le lendemain serait rempli de surprise, il le sentait.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla très tôt, 4h du matin. Il alla chercher _« Les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard vus par leur inverse » _et s'installa dans son lit pour commencer à lire. Il commença par Rowena Serdaigle vue par Holga Poufsouffle. Un passage le surprit.

« Nous étions les quatre ensemble pour une soirée de délire. On avait dans les alentours de vingt et un ans. L'alcool coulait à flot. Salazar retourna dans ses appartements vers 3h dans la nuit. Rowena et moi étions complètement ivres et on ne sut trop comment mais le lendemain matin, on était avec Godric dans son lit, toutes les deux. On était nues, on est partie avant que Godric se réveille. Quelques jours plus tard, on sut toutes les deux qu'on était enceinte. Godric ne le sut jamais. C'est pour ça que nos enfant héritèrent de nos pouvoirs respectifs et du courage de Godric. Les quatre parties du livre furent assemblées magiquement sans que personne ne le lise au complet. »

« Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Harry, donc l'héritier de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle peuvent aussi se retrouver à Gryffondor. » Il sortit le parchemin et y inscrit « Rowena Serdaigle ». Il vit que Rowena avait eu une fille du prénom de Camillia, elle avait été adopté. Il toucha le nom de Camillia du bout de la baguette et un texte apparut.

« Adoptée d'une famille de sorciers dès sa naissance, elle découvrit qu'elle était héritière de Rowena Serdaigle à la naissance de sa fille. Elle accomplit de grandes choses dans la médecine magique. »

Harry retourna à l'arbre généalogique de Rowena Serdaigle. Rien de lui parut anormal jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive tout en bas la dernière héritière de Serdaigle. « Hermione Granger »au-dessus de son nom était marqué « son père biologique ne sut jamais son existence » Harry toucha le nom du véritable père d'Hermione, un certain « Fernando Guardo »

« Sorcier italien puissant. Il tomba amoureux d'une moldue. Cette moldue, Angela Wado, tomba enceinte et au moment d'annoncer cette nouvelle à Fernando, celui-ci fut tué par Voldemort. Cette moldue ne sut jamais que le père de sa fille était sorcier et crut qui l'avait abandonnée. Elle prit pour mari un certain Thomas Granger et fit passer sa fille comme la fille naturelle de son mari sans qu'il ne le sache. La dernière héritière ne sut jamais qu'elle était sorcière jusqu'à ses 11ans, Poudlard lui ayant envoyé une lettre. Les pouvoirs de Rowena Serdaigle sont en elle sans qu'elle le sache. »

Harry était tout simplement abasourdi. Il discuterait de ça avec Angela ce soir. Puis il fit disparaître l'arbre généalogique puis écrivit « Holga Poufsouffle » Tout comme Rowena, elle avait eu une fille adoptée. Et cette fille aussi découvrit ses pouvoirs à la naissance de son garçon. Le dernier héritier le surprit, « Ronald Weasley »

Il vit au-dessus du nom de Molly_ « adoptée ». _Puis il toucha le nom de la mère de Molly.

« Morte lors de l'accouchement de sa fille. Son père la donna en adoption. Sa fille ne sut que sa mère était l'héritière de Poufsouffle. Sa fille, Molly, eut un premier garçon, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième, puis des jumeaux et finalement celui qui ferait le parfait héritier, Ronald Weasley. Mais si la venue de la première fille de Molly était prévue, s'aurait été elle qui aurait eu les pouvoirs. »

Harry rigola quand il sut que Ginny n'était pas prévue et se dit qu'il écrirait à Molly dès maintenant avant d'en parler à Ron. Il fit disparaître le parchemin puis écrivit la lettre à Molly et envoya Hedwige. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées et il décida de poursuivre sa lecture. Il fut interrompu par Hermione qui venait les chercher pour manger. Après le repas, le trio retourna à la salle. Ils continuèrent la lecture. Ron et Hermione finissant leurs listes puis commençant la lecture des livres de sort d'attaques. La journée se passa ainsi, les parents les sachant en sûreté. Puis, vers 20h, Harry dit à ses amis de sortir et d'amener Angela ici. Angela entra quelques minutes plus tard. Harry la fit s'asseoir et commença à parler : « Angela, je sais que Fernando Guardo est le vrai père d'Hermione.

-Mais non, s'exclama une Angela tremblante, Thomas est son père.

-J'ai fait, magiquement, l'arbre généalogique de Rowena Serdaigle, commença Harry, Fernando était un sorcier et héritier de Serdaigle. Avant que vous lui dites que vous étiez enceinte, il fut tué par Voldemort. Vous avez fait passer Hermione comme la vrai fille de Thomas sans lui dire.

-QUOI! s'exclama Angela, Fernando ne m'a pas abandonnée, il fut tué et était sorcier.

-Je vais faire venir Hermione, dit Harry en écrivant sur un parchemin et le pliant puis l'envoyant voler vers Hermione, vous lui direz la vérité sur son père. »

Hermione arriva quelque instant plus tard. Angela prit la parole : « Ton père est Fernando Guardo, un sorcier. Je ne savais pas qu'il était sorcier. Avant que je lui dise que j'étais enceinte de toi, il fut tué par Voldemort comme me l'a apprit Harry. J'ai crû qu'il m'avait abandonné, alors je t'ai fait passer pour la fille naturelle de Thomas sans que je lui dises la vérité.

-Fernando Guardo était l'héritier de Serdaigle, ce qui fait de toi la dernière héritière de Serdaigle, renchérit Harry.

-Mon vrai père était un sorcier , tué par Voldemort sans qu'il sache que tu étais enceinte, commença Hermione plus pâle que jamais, il était l'héritier de Serdaigle faisant de moi l'héritière de Serdaigle.

-Oui ma chérie, déclara Angela, je suis désolée de t'avoir caché cela. »

Angela se leva et sortit, les larmes au yeux.

« -Mais j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor, questionna Hermione, comment est-ce possible?

-Lors d'une soirée bien arrosée, Rowena Serdaigle tomba enceinte de Godric Gryffondor. Il ne le sut jamais. Donc seul son courage fut transmis à sa fille. Sa fille fut adoptée à sa naissance sans savoir qu'elle était l'héritière de Serdaigle, souffla Harry, quant elle a mis au monde sa fille, elle le sut.

-Wow, s'exclama Hermione, surprenant, mais je vais devoir m'y faire. »

La discussion fut close quand Hedwige arriva. Harry dit à Hermione de lui envoyer Ron. Puis il prit la lettre et y lut :

_« Bonsoir Harry , je savais que j'avais été adopté mais je ne savais pas que j'étais l'héritière de Poufsouffle. Pour l'histoire que tu m'as conté a propos d'Holga Poussouffles et de son aventure d'un soir avec G.G. est plausible. Je te permet d'en parler à Ron. Et, c'est vrai Ginny n'était pas prévue._

_Molly Weasley. »_

Ron entra à ce moment. Harry lui conta qu'il était l'héritier de Poufsouffle et tout ce qui venait avec. Mais omit l'histoire de Ginny, celle qu'on avait pas prévue.

«-Et bien, commença Ron, c'est sympa d'être l'héritier de Poufsouffle. »

Hermione revint à ce moment pour leur dire d'aller au lit.

« -Hermione, je suis le descendant d'Holga Poufsouffle, s'exclama Ron

-Et moi je suis la descendante de Rowena Serdaigle, répliqua Hermione.

-Vous êtes tous deux descendants de deux femmes ayant trop bu le même soir pour se retrouver ensemble et avec un homme et tomber enceinte sans rien dire au père, déclara un Harry souriant

-On s'en vantera pas trop de ça, s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Ron et Hermione »

Tous pouffèrent de rire. Hermione alla chercher des bièraubeurres pour tous. Ils rigolèrent une partie de la nuit avec beaucoup de bièraubeurres et ils passèrent deux bouteilles complètes de whisky pur feu. Chaque bouteille était plutôt imposante. Puis Harry alla se coucher dans sa chambre. Tandis que Ron, suivit d'Hermione, alla dans la sienne.

Le lendemain, Harry qui avait un méga mal de tête, se leva et alla dans la chambre de Ron. Il vit ses deux amis qui étaient face à face à quelques centimètres de distance, il les prit en photo. Ses amis s'éveillèrent et poussèrent un cri.

« -Au ma tête!s'exclamèrent le trio. »

Les trois amis étaient échevelés, avaient un mal de tête épouvantable, étaient débraillés et surtout affamés. Ils montèrent à la cuisine sans se soucier de leur apparence. Quant Angela les aperçut et s'exclama : « AVEZ-VOUS BU? Pour ressembler à ça!

-Euh, on voulait se détendre, essaya Hermione, alors on a bu un peu beaucoup.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour avoir de l'alcool, tonna Thomas qui était aussi là

-On est majeur dans le monde magique, commença Harry, j'ai acheté seulement de la bièraubeurres et un peu de whisky pur feu.

-Si je vous prends encore à boire autant, tonna Angela, je vous jure que vous allez le regretter! »

Ils se turent et se firent à manger. Ils mangèrent beaucoup.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, le professeur McGonagall venait de recevoir une lettre de Rogue. Voici son contenu : « _Minerva rejoignez- moi le 7 septembre à 23h à l'entrée de Poudlard. J'ai des informations sur les « choses » que cherche Potter. Prévenez Potter, il peut venir avec Weasley et Granger._

_Severus Rogue »_

Aussitôt McGonagall écrivit à Harry Potter : _« Severus a des informations pour toi, viens avec Ron et Hermione le 7septembre à 23h, à l'entrée de Poudlard._

_Minerva McGonagall »_

La lettre parvint à Harry dans l'après-midi. Il dit à Ron et Hermione son contenu. Il restait quatre jours avant le rendez-vous. Ces quatre jours servirent à Hermione et Ron pour s'entraîner avec l'aide d'Harry. Le 7 septembre arriva trop vite. Dès 22h , le trio fut reconduit au Chaudron . Ils prirent la poudre de cheminette jusqu'au Trois Balais. Ils saluèrent Madame Rosermerta puis se dépêchèrent d'aller à Poudlard. Arrivés à l'entrée de Poudlard, ils trouvèrent McGonagall, déjà là.

« -Bonsoir professeure, saluèrent les trois amis en chœur.

-Oh bonsoir, salua McGonagall »

Elle fut interrompue par Rogue qui arriva.

« -Je n'ai pas trop de temps, commença Rogue, j'ai appris qu'un des Horcruxes était un vêtement fétiche de Rowena Serdaigle.

-Celui qui me manquait, s'exclama Harry, savez-vous l'endroit ou la région de certains des Horcruxes?

-Oui, répondit Rogue, le vêtement se trouverait dans une malle dans la maison de la descendante de Rowena Serdaigle.

-Au grenier il y a une malle pleine de vieux vêtements, commença Hermione, ma mère dit que c'est un cadeau d'un de ses amis italiens.

-Ton père était italien Hermione, déclara Harry, je regarderai vos listes et j'irai voir la malle. Et oui elle est la dernière héritière de Serdaigle, c'est une longue histoire, Rogue.

-D'Accord, répondit Rogue qui tendait un bout de parchemin et une fiole à Harry, c'est la méthode pour savoir si un objet est un Horcruxe et comment détruire un Horcruxe, la fiole est mon souvenir de la conversation du vêtement.

-Merci Rogue, répondit Harry à contre-cœur, je ne savais pas trop pour les Horcruxes.

-Je dois partir, déclara Rogue, Minerva je pourrais parfois vous faire parvenir des informations que vous transmetterai à Potter. Bonne chance à vous Potter »

Rogue sembla hésiter une seconde puis embrassa rapidement McGonagall avant de disparaître. Cette dernière était figée sur place tandis que les trois adolescents étaient surpris et dégoûtés à la fois.

« -Le paradis ou l'enfer que je viens de goûter, déclara McGonagall puis se reprit, vous coucherez à Poudlard. Venez. »

Les adolescents la suivirent et tous pensèrent aux mêmes choses. De un : Rogue et McGonagall étaient fous et de deux : Ils pourraient interroger le nouveau directeur demain. McGonagall leur montrèrent à chacun leur chambre et partit. Nos trois amis entrèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. Comme par magie, il y avait des pyjamas pour eux.

chapitre 5 : La rencontre avec le directeur Richard Arnold Baltin.

Une tite review fait toujours plaisir!


	5. La rencontre avec le directeur

chapitre 5 : **La rencontre avec le directeur Richard Arnold Baltin**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla tôt. Il prit une douche puis s'habilla avec les mêmes vêtements que veille qui étaient propres. Puis, il sortit et fut rejoint dans le couloir par Hermione puis Ron quelques instants plus tard.

« -Et bien si on allait voir le nouveau directeur, proposa Hermione

-Oh oui, s'exclama Harry, une visite s'impose!

-Heu ce n'est plus…Dumbledore, déclara Ron, nous devrions demander à McGonagall pour qu'elle nous y amène. »

Ses deux amis le regardèrent, surpris que Ron soit si logique puis acquiescèrent et le trio se dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagall. En tournant le couloir, ils firent un face à face avec elle.

« -On allait justement vous voir, commença Ron, on voudrait voir le nouveau directeur.

-Puis, peut-être aller à la salle commune de Gryffondor, rajouta Harry, pour parler à certains avant les cours.

-Bien, je vous amène voir le directeur, répondit McGonagall, et puis, après, vous descendrez à la Grande Salle, vous mangerez et irez dans ma salle de cours pour parler à qui vous voudrez »

Ils lui firent un signe et tous les quatre allèrent vers le bureau directorial. McGonagall donna le mot de passe qui n'était plus un nom de sucrerie, puis elle frappa. Une voix grave leur dit d'entrer. McGonagall fit les présentations et repartit.

Les adolescents s'installèrent sur les fauteuils face au bureau. L'homme assis en face d'eux était imposant, plutôt âgé, portait une longue barbe brune et avait le front dégarni.

« -Dites-moi ce que vous voulez savoir, commença sèchement Richard Baltin, je n'ai pas toute ma journée »

Soudain, le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore apparut et parla : « Richard, tu dois parler plus poliment aux élèves. Et encore plus à certains, tel que les trois adolescents devant toi ou encore Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood par exemple. Tous ces adolescents mettront un terme au règne de Voldemort. Alors, ils méritent un respect de votre part.

-Mouais, grommela Baltin

-Harry, je ne peux pas être présent physiquement, recommença Dumbledore, mais si tu veux me demander des informations, tu pourras passer par Minerva.

-Vous me manquez professeur, répondit Harry, je vous jure que j'accomplirai la mission que vous avez commencé même si je voudrais avant tout tuer Rogue.

-Harry, réprimanda Dumbledore, tu ignores certaines choses sur lui et tu pourras les découvrir par mon présent, tu pourras alors avoir confiance en lui. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais je vais vous laisser discuter. Richard, restez poli et vous trois, faites bien attention à vous. »

Dumbledore disparut et Harry se retourna vers le directeur.

« -Savez-vous ce qu'est un Horcruxe, questionna Harry

-Bien, c'est un objet dans lequel une personne enferme une partie de son âme, répondit Baltin

-Savez-vous que Voldemort a séparé son âme en sept parties et a donc crée six Horcruxes, continua Harry

-Euh… oui, je le sais, répondit à nouveau un Baltin hésitant

-Savez-vous qu'un des Horcruxes était un médaillon, recommença Harry

-Euh…….oui, répondit un Baltin qui pâli

-L'avez-vous pris dans le but de le détruire, attaqua Harry »

Baltin fut plus blanc que Drago Malefoy et coassa quelque chose d'inintelligible puis se reprit : « Oui, je l'ai pris mais un ancien mangemort qui a les mêmes initiales que moi a décidé que se serait lui qui le détruirait. Il m'a stupéfixié après que je sois revenu chez moi et m'a pris le médaillon et je me suis réveillé avec un mot disant : _« Chute de Voldemort »_ Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

-Le frère de mon parrain l'a caché après l'avoir pris à Baltin qui lui-même l'avait pris dans la grotte.

-Et bien voilà, s'exclama Ron, ça règle une partie de la question et la localisation de deux Horcruxes »

Baltin sursauta à la déclaration de Ron mais les trois adolescents le saluèrent rapidement et sortirent du bureau pour aller à la Grande Salle. Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, un lourd silence s'installa. Nos trois amis aperçurent celui qui était le professeur remplaçant de Rogue mais ne le reconnaissaient pas.

McGonagall se leva alors et parla : « Chers élèves, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger ont décidé de ne pas faire leur septième année maintenant pour pouvoir accomplir une longue quête qui se terminera par la mort définitive de Voldemort. Parfois ils viendront ici, pour voir leurs amis et alliés. Maintenant mangeons. »

Les bruits reprirent et nos trois amis allèrent retrouver Ginny et Neville à la table de Gryffondor. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur.

« -Le directeur s'est tout juste présenté et souhaité une bonne année et c'est McGonagall qui a parlé de tout le reste, commença Neville, je pense que la présence du professeur Dumbledore est encore trop présente et sûrement, que l'année prochaine, il pourra être un peu plus à l'aise.

-Dumbledore manque terriblement à beaucoup de monde, ajouta Ginny, même à quelques uns de Serpentard. »

Le reste du repas, ils discutèrent des cours et autres sujets anodins. Puis peu à peu la salle se vida et les membres de l'AD, ceux qui y tenaient vraiment, se regroupèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la salle de métamorphose. Harry cella la porte et lança un sort d'insonorisation.

« -Harry, commença Luna, comment se passe vos recherches?

-On a apprit bien des choses et peut-être que l'on pourra vous les dire quand on saura leur utilité, répondit Harry, et je voudrai que vous vous entraîniez sous la surveillance de McGonagall, elle sait tout. Je veux que vous ayez le plus de chance de votre côté et surtout faites bien attention à vous et vos propos. »

Tous lui sourirent et acquiescèrent silencieusement.

« -On va devoir y aller, si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, écrivez-moi, leur dit Harry, faites attention à vous. »

Harry, Hermione, Ron serrèrent dans leurs bras tous leurs amis avant de sortir, bien sûr Harry leva les sorts. Ils rencontrèrent quelques professeurs et tous leur souhaitèrent bonne chance et faire attention à eux.

Arrivés au Trois-Balais, ils demandèrent à Madame Rosermerta d'avoir un salon privé et trois bièraubeurres. Elle les dirigea dans une pièce confortable et leur servit leurs boissons puis repartit.

« -Nous savons l'emplacement possible de deux Horcruxes, commença Harry, on se reposera en arrivant chez Hermione, mais demain, vous pratiquerez vos sorts et moi je fouillerai la malle. Et dans deux jours, on se plongera dans certains souvenirs.

-Je m'en réjouis à l'avance, ironisa Ron »

Ils sirotèrent leurs bièraubeurres, discutant de tout et de rien puis se levèrent et allèrent voir Madame Rosermerta. Après avoir eu la permission, ils se rendirent par poudre de cheminette au Chaudron Baveur. Hermione les obligea à enlever leurs robes de sorcier et à marcher jusqu'à chez elle.

Trente minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez les Granger, une note était laissée à leur intention dans le hall d'entrée.

_« Les enfants, j'espère que vous renterez tôt, nous serons au travail et nous sortons au restaurant ce soir, ne mettez pas la pagaille dans la maison._

Angela » 

« -Si nous entendons des bruits, rigola Ron tandis qu'Harry se retenait de rire, on saura pourquoi! »

Les deux garçons reçurent une claque derrière la tête de la part d'Hermione. Elle s'en alla chercher des jus de fruits et des grignotines et s'installa dans le salon pour écouter la télévision. Les garçons la rejoignirent. Ils commandèrent des pizzas aux repas. Ron était émerveillé par tout ça mais ne s'en plaignit pas. La journée passa ainsi et le soir vers 22h, les parents d'Hermione rentrèrent et trouvèrent les enfants endormis les uns contre les autres dans le salon. Angela sourit et les couvrit d'une couverture.

Le lendemain, nos trois amis se réveillèrent les un contre les autres. Le rouge leur vint immédiatement. Une main d'Hermione sur la cuisse de Ron, l'autre sur la cuisse d'Harry, Hermione étant entre les deux garçons, les têtes des garçons reposaient un peu plus que les épaules d'Hermione. La couverture était tombée pendant la nuit et Thomas les trouva ainsi, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir encore plus les trois endormis. Reprenant constance, nos trois amis se levèrent et filèrent à la cuisine. Une longue journée les attendaient et ils mangèrent énormément en vue de leur longue journée.

Un peu court mais celui-ci raconte seulement la rencontre avec le nouveau directeur et avec les membres de l'AD. Le prochain chapitre sera plus long parce qu'il y aura beaucoup de surprises.

Chapitre 6 : Entraînements, trouvaille et surprise!


	6. Entraînements, trouvaille et surprise!

Chapitre 6 : **Entraînements, trouvaille et surprise!**

Après avoir mangé, le trio alla dans leur salle.

« -Donnez-moi vos listes, commença Harry, je vais demander à Angela de me montrer la malle et je fouillerai dedans. Quant à vous, vous vous entraînez dans la salle.

-On devrait peut-être trouver un nom à la salle , proposa Ron

-Mais oui, s'exclama Hermione, Le QG des abrutis et de la belle.

-Le paradis des vivants, renchérit Ron.

-La salle ennuyeuse, déclara Harry, c'est sérieux ici, donc ennuyant. »

Tous éclatèrent de rire et se mirent à donner des noms des plus saugrenus à leur salle. Puis, après un moment, Harry reprit : « On sera …. Phénix Pour la Vie (PPV).

« -Pas révélateur, commença Ron, mais on sait que ça fait référence à celui que craignait Vol…deee…mmoorrt.

-Oui, déclara Harry, fier que son ami ait prononcé le nom de leur ennemi, j'écrirai à McGonagall pour l'informer de notre nouveau nom. Maintenant, vos listes. je vous en prie et après, entraînement toute la journée pour vous deux. »

Ses amis lui sourirent et lui tendirent leurs listes. Harry les laissa à leur entraînement et monta retrouver Angela.

« Angela, je veux que vous me montriez une malle au grenier, déclara Harry une fois qu'il avait trouvé Angela, seule, au salon

-Bien, répondit Angela, je me doute de quelle malle tu parles. Suis-moi. »

Angela monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir. Une veille porte se trouvait là et Angela l'ouvrit et gravit de vieux escaliers suivi d'Harry. Elle alluma une lampe et montra la malle à Harry. Harry fit le tri des vêtements selon les listes et, finalement, il lui restait huit pièces de vêtements. Une robe d'été légère, une robe de sorcier, usée, de couleur violette foncée, une magnifique robe de soirée, une veille paire de pantoufle bleue, un chapeau de sorcier violet, un chemisier bleu poudre, une longue jupe bleue nuit, une autre robe de sorcier bleue mais en bon état. Harry se demandait quel vêtement était un Horcruxe puis sortit le parchemin que Rogue lui avait remis. Il se concentra sur le sort, sépara les vêtements dans un coin pour chacun, puis prit sa baguette. _« Horcruxe Revelate » _puis la robe de sorcier bleue brilla. C'était l'Horcruxe inconnu.

«-La robe de sorcière de Rowena Serdaigle, s'exclama Harry pour lui-même »

Harry rangea les vêtements sauf l'Horcruxe et puis se précipita comme un fou au QG des PPV. Il entra dans la salle d'entraînement pour parler à ses amis. Quand ils le virent, ils sortirent de la pièce rapidement et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils.

« J'ai trouvé l'Horcruxe, déclara Harry, maintenant, montrez-moi vos sorts. »

Le trio alla dans la salle d'entraînement. Hermione et Ron lancèrent divers sorts et Harry fut impressionné. Finalement le trio s'en alla à la cuisine péniblement. Nos trois amis étaient épuisés et seulement l'avant-midi venait de passer. Trop épuisés, ils firent venir d'un restaurant chinois. Ils s'endormirent sur la table parmis les restes de leurs repas.

Ils s'éveillèrent une heure plus tard et allèrent prendre une bouffée d'air frais. Sur le perron , ils aperçurent au loin un groupe de mangemorts.

« -Ron, surveille de l'intérieur leurs progressions, Hermione, va cacher tes parents dans le QG, moi j'envoie un hibou à McGonagall pour lui dire l'attaque et les protections autours de la maison, ordonna Harry .»

Ils rentrèrent, Ron se posta à la fenêtre, Hermione alla chercher ses parents et Harry se rua à leur QG et écrivit à McGonagall que des mangemorts attaquaient et qu'il y avait un sort anti-transplanage d'un kilomètre autour de la maison puis traça un rapide croquis de l'endroit ou elle pourrait transplaner. Harry remonta avec Hedwige tandis que les parents d'Hermione entraient. Harry dit à Hedwige d'aller aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, de trouver McGonagall et la laissa s'envoler.

« -On se mettra dans le salon pour gagner le maximum de temps, déclara Harry, puis quand ils seront là, on les stupéfixera, on aura l'effet de surprise. Ron combien sont-ils?

-Une vingtaine au moins, répondit Ron. »

Harry jura et se dirigea vers le salon suivit de ses amis. Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

« Sale morveux, sort de ta cachette, cria un des mangemorts »

Puis, le trio apparut dans le hall et lança _« Stupéfix! »_, la moitié des mangemorts tomba. Un combat s'engagea alors, douze mangemorts et nos trois amis. Les trois jeunes commencèrent à sentir la fatigue après trente minutes de combat, seulement cinq mangemorts avaient été stupéfixiés. Puis, d'un coup, tous les mangemorts restant tombèrent par terre, stupéfixiés. À l'entrée se trouvaient plusieurs professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que Rémus Lupin.

«-Hedwige est apparue d'un coup dans ma salle de cours, déclara McGonagall, j'ai donné congé à mes élèves et je suis partie chercher les professeurs.

-On a tous donné congé à nos élèves, renchérit Flitwick, on a rencontré Rémus à Pré-au-Lard et on lui expliqué et il est venu avec nous.

-Hermione, va voir tes parents, Ron, va avec elle, rassurez-les, je vous retrouve dès que possible, s'exclama Harry et se retourna vers les professeurs, professeure McGonagall, Rémus, venez avec moi chez les Dursley, ils peuvent avoir attaqués là. Et ceux qui resteront, occupez-vous des mangemorts et je vais venir vous retrouver à Poudlard. »

Tous acquiescèrent et McGonagall, Lupin et Harry sortirent et marchèrent vers le 4 Privet Drive. Cela leur prit dix minutes. Harry frappa à la porte. Son oncle ouvrit et resta bouche bée devant Harry.

« -Au moins Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley ne sont pas touchés, s'exclama Harry, je ne les aimes pas mais pas au point qu'ils fassent la rencontre de mangemorts. »

Sur ce Harry transplana après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au alentours, suivi de Lupin et McGonagall. Arrivés chez les Granger, Harry fit asseoir Lupin et McGonagall au salon et descendit à son QG.

« -Angela, Thomas, je voudrai que vous resteriez dans cette salle pendant que nous allions à Poudlard, commença Harry, il y a des chambres et des salles de bains. Vous devriez vous couchez.

-Bien, répondit Thomas, faites attentions à vous.

-Vous deux, venez, continua Harry en se tournant vers ses deux amis, on va aller à Poudlard.

-On te suit, s'exclama Ron. »

Le trio monta et rejoignirent leurs invités. Les trois adolescents et les deux adultes arrivèrent à la limite de transplanage. Lupin transplana, McGonagall transplana avec Hermione et Harry transplana avec Ron.

Arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, ils se dirigèrent vers Poudlard et dans le hall d'entrée, ils trouvèrent leurs collègues qui les avaient aidé lors du combat et aussi le directeur furieux.

« -COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ABANDONNER VOS ÉLÈVES, cria le directeur face aux professeurs, VOUS ÊTES DES IRRESPONSABLES. CHOURAVE EST RESTÉE AVEC SES SIXIÈMES ANNÉES MAIS LES A RENVOYÉ APRÈS VOUS AVOIR VU PARTIR. CROYEZ VOUS QUE LES FANTÔMES, CHOURAVE, ARGUS, ALFRED, ÉLÉONORE ET MOI-MÊME PUISSENT SURVEILLER AUTANT D'ÉLÈVES? » McGonagall poussa le directeur contre le mur et lui parla calmement malgré sa colère : « -Trois adolescents ayant affaire à vingt-quatre mangemorts, je crois bien que notre aide était la bienvenue. Ils ont stupéfixié douze mangemorts et se sont battus dignement contre ceux restant jusqu'à notre arrivée. Les élèves peuvent bien attendre quand leur destin est mis en péril par des mangemorts. Leur destin repose sur ces trois adolescents, _elle pointa Harry, Ron et Hermione_, et vous voudriez qu'on les laisse se faire tuer pour enseigner aux élèves qui verront leur vie tourner au cauchemar si ces trois-là meurent. »

Sur ce McGonagall le lâcha et se dirigea à son bureau et les autres professeurs et le trio la suivirent. Le directeur resta là, paralysé par les mots de McGonagall. Au détour d'un couloir, le petit groupe mené par McGonagall fonça dans deux personnes.

« -Voici Éléonore Beaupré, professeure de potions et son frère Alfred Deshautels, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, présenta McGonagall, désolée chers collègues mais nous sommes pressé.

-À la prochaine, déclara Éléonore. »

Sur ce, le groupe repartit et se retrouva bien vite dans le bureau de McGonagall.

Après s'être installés dans des fauteuils, Harry prit la parole : « Qu'avez-vous fait des mangemorts?

-On a rectifié leur mémoire, expliqua Flitwick, ils croiront qu'ils vous ont attaqués dans une maison moldue au centre-ville de Londres donc aucun rapprochement avec la maison des Granger.

-Puis on les a mené au ministère, continua Bibine, et le ministre de la magie a levé le sort sur l'un d'eux après l'avoir ligoté. Sous le vérisatium, le mangemort a avoué avoir l'ordre de vous attaquer dans une maison au centre-ville londonien moldu. Alors le ministère lui a fait dire tous les noms complets des mangemorts présent et le sien. Le ministère les a envoyé à Azkaban à vie.

-Une bonne chose, s'exclama Hermione

-Maintenant, madame Bibine, commença Harry, je vous remercie grandement de nous avoir aidé mais je dois m'entretenir avec les autres à propos de quelques choses d'urgent.

-Bien sûr mon garçon, répondit BiBine, je vais aller voir Chourave pour lui raconter toute l'histoire. »

Bibine sortit et Harry reprit la parole : « Vous tous présent dans cette pièce serez, Phénix Pour la Vie. J'ai pensé à l'ordre du Phénix et qui n'est plus depuis la mort d'Albus. Je contacterai tous ceux qui sont dignes d'être des Phénix Pour la Vie, une bonne partie de l'ordre du Phénix. On signera tous un contrat qui nous unira. »

Il prit un parchemin vierge sur le bureau de McGonagall, sortit sa baguette, murmura trois sorts.

« -Voilà, seuls ceux qui seront Phénix Pour la Vie pourront lire et écrire leur nom sur le parchemin. Ce parchemin pourra, en cas d'extrême danger, faire parvenir une sorte de message télépathique à tous les membres pour les prévenir de l'endroit du danger. Divers couleurs pour les catégories des membres. Or pour le chef, donc moi, rouge pour les actifs, bleu pour les aides extérieures, l'A.D. Maintenant signons et puis j'irai voir les membres de l'A.D. et leur expliquerai pour Phénix Pour la Vie et leur ferai signer. Puis j'écrirai aux autres membres pour leur fixer un rendez-vous pour leur parler de PPV et les faire signer. »

Harry prit une plume et signa son nom qui devint or, puis il passa le parchemin et la plume à tous. Après que tous aient signé, il reprit le parchemin et la plume.

« -Excusez-nous madame et messieurs, parla Harry, nous avons les membres de l'A.D. à trouver. Puis-je emprunter des parchemins, de l'encre, des plumes et les hiboux de l'école?

-Bien sûr, s'exclama McGonagall en prenant les objets puis les donnant à Harry, attention à vous.

-Au revoir, répondit Harry, je vous enverrai des hiboux »

Harry lui sourit et sortit suivi de ses amis. Ils trouvèrent tous les membres de l'A.D. dans le hall d'entrée discutant leur soirée de duel.

« -Oh Harry, s'exclama Neville, que fais-tu ici?

-On est venu ici après s'être battus contre des mangemorts qui se retrouvent tous à Azkaban présentement, et on voulait parler à certains comme vous. Voulez-vous être Phénix Pour la Vie? C'est comme un remplacement de l'ordre du Phénix. Vous seriez des aides extérieurs. Si vous voulez, vous signerez un parchemin, il a la capacité de prévenir tous les membres lors d'un danger extrême et lisible que par les membres. »

Tous acquiescèrent, Harry sortit le parchemin et les fit tous signer.

Puis après, il les salua et se dirigea vers la volière. Il écrivit avec l'aide de Ron et Hermione, à Thonks, Maugey FoelŒil, aux Weasley au grand complet, ils indiquèrent dans les lettres le but de PPV et le lieu et la date du rendez-vous puis qui d'autre serait là. Puis ils envoyèrent toutes les lettres. La date n'était pas une pleine lune au cas ou que Bill serait loup-garou. Puis ils redescendirent à Pré-au-Lard après avoir salué beaucoup d'élèves, ils prirent la poudre de cheminette au Trois Balais jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Rendus là, ils sortirent du côté moldu et Hermione appela un taxi. Les parents d'Hermione s'était remis de leurs émotions et discutaient dans le salon. Le trio entra et constata que les dégâts dû au combat avait disparu, sûrement dû aux professeurs qui avaient pris en charge les mangemorts. Les parents d'Hermione et les trois adolescents parlèrent de tout et de rien pour se détendre avant d'aller au lit. La journée de demain allait être remplie de souvenirs!

chapitre 7 : Souvenirs, Souvenirs et Souvenirs

review please! Ça fait toujours plaisir!


	7. Souvenirs, Souvenirs et Souvenirs

Sevi : merci et pour les souvenirs, c'est dans ce chapitre!

chapitre 7 : **Souvenirs, Souvenirs et Souvenirs**

Le lendemain, les adolescents se retrouvèrent à la cuisine. Ils se firent à manger et rejoignirent les deux adultes à la cuisine.

«-Monsieur et Madame Granger, commença un Harry très sérieux, après ce repas, vous ne nous reverrez pas avant la fin de la soirée. Nous devons faire quelque chose de très long dans notre QG. On s'arrangera pour manger. Si vous voyez des hommes encagoulés approcher ou encore si quelqu'un veut absolument nous parler, vous devrez venir dans notre QG. Pour ce faire, placez vous au centre de l'escalier, en bas, dites « Patmol » et une porte apparaîtra. Entrez et si vous ne nous voyez pas dans la salle, vous devrez plonger. Un grand bol en pierre grise reposera sur la table, penchez-vous au-dessus jusqu'à toucher le liquide, vous serez alors aspiré et vous atterrirez près de nous et vous pourrez nous avertir. En espérant que rien nous dérange.

-D'accord, répondit Thomas tandis qu'Harry reprenait son souffle, attention à vous. »

Le repas et la vaisselle se passa dans le silence et le trio descendit par la suite, au QG.

Harry sortit la pensine et les fioles. Les fioles étaient toutes étiquetées. Harry les lut à haute voix :

« -Albus Dumbledore, confiance en Severus

-Albus Dumbledore, la coupe de Poussouffles

-Albus Dumbledore, Nagini

-Albus Dumbledore, confiance en Severus

-Albus Dumbledore, le médaillon de Gryffondor

-Albus Dumbledore, lien entre Severus et Narcissia

-Albus Dumbledore, confiance en Severus

-Severus Rogue, Horcruxe vêtement

-Severus Rogue, emplacement coupe de Poussouffles

-Severus Rogue, Nagini (nda : faite)

-Severus Rogue, faiblesse de Voldemort

-Minerva McGonagall, devenir animagus

-Jonathan Johnson, juge au procès de mangemorts

-Dennis Graham, juré au procès de mangemorts. »

Quatorze fioles au total, beaucoup pour les horcruxes, quelque unes sur Severus et une sur comment devenir animagus.

« -On laisse celles concernant Rogue pour la fin, déclara Harry, et celle d'animagus, je me la garde!

-Plongeons, déclara simplement Hermione. »

Harry versa la fiole du souvenir d'Albus Dumbledore sur la coupe de Poussouffles. Ils se penchèrent vers le liquide, furent aspirés et atterrirent dans le bureau directorial.

Albus, un peu plus jeune, était derrière son bureau discutant avec son maître des potions.

_« -Mon cher ami, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur la coupe d'Holga Poussouffles, la coupe fut transmit d'héritier en héritier. Le dernier héritier ne l'a pas et sa mère non plus. La grand-mère de l'héritier mourut en donnant naissance à sa première fille, le grand-père vendit la coupe pour ne plus se rappeler de sa femme. La coupe fut achetée par un mage noir. Après, je ne sais plus._

_-Le mage noir l'a sûrement transmis à Voldemort, rétorqua le maître des potion, il en fit un horcruxe, après la coupe fut cachée, en toute logique._

_-Je crois aussi Severus, déclara Dumbledore. »_

Ils furent aspirés de nouveau et tombèrent dans leur QG.

Puis Harry reprit un nouveau souvenir de Dumbledore sur Nagini. Ils replongèrent et atterrirent dans une salle inconnue.

_« -C'est insensé, s'exclama un homme que le trio ne connaissait pas, un horcruxe ne peut pas être un serpent!_

_-C'est risqué, surtout quand on ne peut pas le contrôler, s'exclama Dumbledore, mais Voldemort est fourchelang. Son serpent, Nagini, est sous son contrôle et Voldemort lui fait confiance et a fait de son serpent un horcruxe. En plus, Voldemort est puissant._

_-Oui, vu sous cet angle, répondit l'homme, mais pour détruire Nagini, c'est dangereux._

_-Raison de plus, rétorqua Dumbledore. »_

Ils furent de nouveau aspirés et replongèrent dans un autre souvenir d'Albus sur le médaillon.

_«-Voldemort avait un médaillon de Gryffondor, il en a fait un Horcruxe, commença Kingsley Shacklebolt, allié de Dumbledore, il l'a caché sur une île dans une grotte, le lac autour est rempli d'Inferis_

_-Intéressant, s'exclama simplement Dumbledore, suffit de le retrouver_

_-Une rumeur dans la Gazette du Sorcier, reprit Kingsley, dirait qu'un mangemort, Black, l'aurait pris pour se venger de Voldemort, peu probable._

_-C'est à voir, déclara Dumbledore. »_

Ils se retrouvèrent dans leur QG et repartirent dans un souvenir de Rogue, sur l'emplacement de la coupe de Poussouffles.

_«Voldemort se tenait dans une clairière avec des mangemorts. Il tenait, dans une de ses mains, une coupe avec un blaireau gravé dessus. La coupe de Poussouffles. Il lança un sort et un immense trou apparu dans la terre. Il envoya la coupe au fond du trou et lança quelques autres sorts, refermant le trou. Harry reconnut l'emplacement de la maison de l'ancêtre de Voldemort. »_

Ils retournèrent à leur salle et plongèrent dans un souvenir de Rogue sur Nagini.

_« Voldemort se tenait au centre d'un cercle de mangemorts, son serpent à ses pieds._

_« -J'ai sauvé Nagini d'une mort certaine, tonna Voldemort, pour me remercier, Nagini accepte d'être mon horcruxe, il me jure confiance et respect. »_

_Un sort lancé par Voldemort illumina la pièce et une part de Voldemort sortit de lui pour aller en Nagini. »_

Le trio atterrit une nouvelle fois dans sa salle.

Harry laissa de côté le souvenir de Rogue l'Horcruxe vêtement, il avait déjà l'horcruxe, et prit celle de la faiblesse de Voldemort.

_« Lucius Malefoy, Severus Rogue et Voldemort étaient assis et discutaient. _

_« Je vais vous confier quelque chose, commença Voldemort, seul Nagini le sait, et après notre réunion, vous aurez un sort d'oubliette._

_-Bien maître, dirent en chœur Lucius et Severus_

_-J'ai créé six horcruxes, ils sont maintenant cachés et protégés, recommença Voldemort, cela me laisse vide de toutes émotions. Les émotions me sont inutiles, seul le pouvoir compte. J'ai appris lors d'une séance avec un mangemort qui ne s'en souvient pas, qu'on pouvait me battre en touchant directement la partie du cerveau sensée contrôler les émotions. Cette partie est vulnérable, faute d'émotions en moi, Voldemort montra la partie vulnérable et marqua un temps d'arrêt, Pourquoi je vous le dis? Pour voir votre fidélité. Vous ne m'avez pas attaqué ou fait un geste pour. Ça ne m'aurait pas détruit complètement, juste affaibli. Vous êtes fidèles. »_

_Il lança un sort d'oubliette à Severus et Lucius et les fit partir. »_

Le trio tomba, cette fois, par terre, sur le plancher de leur salle. La raison étant la faille de Voldemort et la résistance au sort d'oubli de Rogue.

Harry se releva, et mit tous les souvenirs concernant les procès de mangemorts.

_« Il atterrirent dans la salle d'audience du ministère de la magie. Trois mangemorts étaient jugés. Le juge et le jury leur étaient inconnus. _

_« On vous accuse de collaboration avec Vous-Savez-Qui pour la création d'horcruxes Ces objets renfermant une partie de l'âme d'une personne. Vous avez assisté à leur enfouissement. Quelles sont les raisons qui vous ont poussé à cela et dites-nous l'emplacement, accusa le juge._

_-Notre maître est indestructible. Jamais nous ne parlerons, les cachettes resteront secrètes, clamèrent les trois mangemorts en harmonie._

_-Bien, continua le juge, alors je vous condamne à un mois d'emprisonnement à haute sécurité à Azkaban et après ce délai vous recevrez le baiser d'un détraqueur. Messieurs les jurés, je vous laisse étudier la question dix minutes. »_

_Le jury se retira et revint le délai écoulé. _

_Un homme se leva et parla : « Suite aux accusations de collaboration et assistance à l'enfouissement d'Horcruxes avec Vous-Savez-Qui, les accusés sont condamnés à recevoir le baiser du détraqueur, après un mois d'emprisonnement, à haute sécurité, à Azkaban. »_

_Le juge frappa du marteau et fit amener les prisonniers, puis partit. »_

_Le trio se retrouva dans le noir, un instant, puis dans la salle avec le jury de ce même procès._

_« C'est horrible, s'exclama un petit homme chauve, créé un horcruxe est déjà affreux et si c'est Vous-Savez-Qui qui crée un horcruxe, trop horrible._

_-Je crois que le juge Johnson a raison, commença l'homme qui avait rendu le verdict, sa condamnation est satisfaisante. » Le reste des jurés approuva et sortirent. »_

Le trio revint dans leur salle.

« -Pas vraiment utile, s'exclama Hermione.

-Pas trop, non, renchérit Ron, et si on allait voir pourquoi Dumbledore fait confiance à Rogue.

-Je suis impatient, ironisa Harry. »

Harry versa les fioles qui pourraient les inciter à faire confiance à Rogue et aussi le souvenir du lien qui unit Rogue et Narcissia.

_« Dumbledore se fondait dans l'ombre d'un arbre, Lily Evans et Severus Rogue discutaient._

« Severus, commença doucement Lily, tu espionnes Voldemort, pour nous, tu es devenu mangemort pour nous. Tu vis une double vie sans problème et moi je ne suis pas fichue d'être détendue pour mon mariage. Comment fais-tu?

_-Ah, chère Lily, répondit Severus un sourire aux lèvres, unir ta vie avec James est une décision qui dessinera ton destin. Être espion n'est pas la même chose. Le stress est naturel étant donné le changement dans ta vie. Je sais que tout ira bien._

_-Merci d'être là, parla Lily. » Severus serra Lily dans ses bras, pendant un moment. »_

_Puis après ce souvenir, le vide autour du trio et ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de potions._

_« Severus pleurait et Albus tentait de le réconforter._

_«- Severus, personne ne pouvait savoir, tenta Dumbledore, Lily aurait voulu te voir heureux, elle sait que tu veilleras sur son fils. _

_-C'est si dur, elle était la seule à bien m'aimer à l'école, pleurnicha Rogue, mais je ne dois pas me laisser aller ainsi. Je vais arrêter de me plaindre et préparer mes cours._

_-Je vais vous laisser, répondit Dumbledore. »_

_Dumbledore lui sourit et Rogue lui fit un sourire un peu triste. »_

_Le noir, puis le bureau directorial._

_« Alors votre première année au sein des mangemorts, interrogea Dumbledore_

_-Pas facile mais je m'y fais, répondit Rogue, au fait, il a découvert les protections de Poudlard._

_-Je les changerai alors, rétorqua Dumbledore. »_

_Le noir puis le trio atterrit dans un jardin, la nuit._

_« Severus marchait péniblement à cause de la douleur et qu'il portait Narcissia Malefoy. Severus tomba par terre avec Narcissia contre lui. Lucius apparut et s'écria : « Que faites vous, bon sang?_

_-Le maître m'a appelé et j'ai transplané à lui sans me rendre compte que je tenais la main de Narcissia, murmura faiblement Rogue, il m'a lancé plusieurs doloris pour avoir osé amener un non mangemort avec moi et il en a lancé plusieurs à Narcissia pour avoir vu le maître. J'ai essayé de la protéger, sans succès. J'ai transplané le plus près d'ici et je l'ai porté jusqu'à ce que mes forces m'abandonne. Soigne-nous. »_

_Lucius les déplaça magiquement et les soigna par des sorts guérisseurs et des chocogrenouilles. »_

Puis, le trio se retrouva à leur salle, épuisé. Il était 3h de l'après-midi. Les adolescents montèrent à la cuisine et se firent à manger.

«-Résumons les souvenirs, commença Hermione, on sait la cachette de la coupe, on a la confirmation que Nagini est un horcruxe, la faiblesse de Voldemort, suffit de trouver cette partie du cerveau.

-Rogue est devenu mangemort pour travailler avec Dumbledore dès la fin de ses études, continua Harry, ma mère l'appréciai et Rogue était là pour son mariage. Rogue est humain finalement, il pleurait comme un bébé, il avait perdu ma mère depuis un an et la pleurait encore. Dumbledore le console en disant que ma mère aurait voulu voir Rogue heureux et qu'elle savait qu'il veillerait sur moi.

-En te persécutant en potions, poursuivit Ron, il a amené la mère de Malefoy près de son soi-disant maître, quelques doloris plus tard, Rogue ramène Narcissia et demande à Lucius de les aider.

-On parlera plus tard de ça, recommença Harry, je crois qu'on devrait dormir. À demain. »

Le trio laissa la vaisselle dans l'évier. Les garçons souhaitèrent bonne nuit à Hermione et descendirent au QG.

Chapitre 8 : Discussion des souvenirs, rencontre avec les futurs PPV et Bill Weasley!

Review! Please!


	8. Discussion des souvenirs, rencontre

Merci sevy et j'aurais aimé que les souvenirs soit plus long mais manque d'imagination et de temps

Chapitre 8 : **Discussion des souvenirs, rencontre avec les futurs PPV et Bill Weasley!**

Les garçons sortirent de leurs chambres, tôt, et trouvèrent Hermione les attendant avec un repas.

« -Bon matin, déclara Ron, merci pour le repas.

-Tu aurais pu nous réveiller, s'exclama Harry, au lieu d'attendre.

-J'ai révisé quelques sort, répondit Hermione, mangeons et reprenons notre discussion d'hier. »

Les garçons s'attablèrent et commencèrent à manger en même temps qu'Hermione.

« -Dans deux jours nous irons reprendre la coupe de Poussouffles, commença Harry, nous aurons donc deux horcruxes, après il faudra retrouver le médaillon, détruire les horcruxes et finalement trouver le repère de Voldemort. Demain, on a notre rendez-vous avec les PPV.

-Joli programme, ironisa Ron, et pour Rogue, que fait-on?

-Je crois qu'il est bien de notre côté, répondit Hermione.

-Il me persécute un peu à cause de mon père et Sirius, continua Harry, mais je crois que c'est mieux pour son rôle d'espion. Il est de notre côté.

-Je le déteste comme tous les élèves, sauf les Serpentard, parla Ron, mais j'en conviens qu'il est de notre côté.

-Si on se reposait aujourd'hui, proposa Harry

-Très bonne idée, s'exclama Ron

-On jouera ensemble, renchérit Hermione, j'ai pleins de jeux moldus! »

Les garçons lui sourient, heureux de la voir si enfantine.

Ils finirent de manger et montèrent la vaisselle à la cuisine sans la laver. Les parents d'Hermione travaillaient donc le trio avait la maison pour lui seul. Les garçons s'installèrent au salon tandis qu'Hermione allait chercher deux jeux de société .

« -J'ai un jeu de Monopoly, mon jeu préféré, et celui de serpents et échelles, déclara Hermione en entrant dans le salon après que les deux jeux ont été lévités devant elle jusqu'à la table, on possède une table de billard, on y jouera tantôt.

-Commençons par ton préféré, proposa Ron. »

Hermione leur expliqua les règles du Monopoly et les adolescents y jouèrent pendant une heure, le gagnant de la partie fut Ron, il possédait la moitié des terrains et avait placé un hôtel sur chacun d'eux.

« -Si on pouvait le faire en version sorcier, rêva Ron, je serais riche!

-C'est de l'argent fausse Ron, répondit Hermione, mais tu as du talent pour manipuler l'argent. »

Ron rougit tandis qu'Hermione remplaçait le jeu de Monopoly par celui de serpents et échelles qui les ennuya assez vite et après trois parties, ils rangèrent le jeu.

« -Suivez-moi, on va aller jouer au billard, ordonna Hermione, je suis une vrai pro au billard!

-On verra, rétorqua Harry. »

Après les petits cours d'Hermione sur comment jouer et l'histoire du billard, Harry et Ron étaient ensemble pour jouer et Hermione, seule. Les garçons, à eux deux, équivalaient Hermione qui était une championne. Ils firent des paris et la journée passa ainsi. Le soir arriva et les parents d'Hermione rentrèrent du travail et le père d'Hermione faillit s'étouffer en retrouvant les adolescents. Hermione était penchée sur la table de billard, étudiant un coup difficile, Ron essayait de l'aider en étant derrière elle, penché sur son épaule et Harry était de la même manière, sauf qu'il était derrière Ron et essayait de comprendre le coup. À eux trois, ils cachaient les quelques boules de billard restantes.

« -MESSIEURS, SORTEZ D'ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT, tonna M.Granger, VOUS ÊTES DÉGOÛTANTS. MA FILLE, TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE! »

-Calme-toi, je suis sûre qu'ils ne jouent qu'au billard, s'exclama Angela tandis que les adolescents se relevaient, tu connais Hermione, elle n'est pas ainsi.

-PAPA, tu n'as pas confiance en moi, s'écria Hermione, ce sont mes amis, rien de plus.

-Je….dééééé….sssoooo….lllléééé, essaya Thomas avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Il tient à toi mais il est maladroit, déclara Angela, rangez et allez faire le repas.

-D'accord, répondirent en chœur les adolescents. »

Après un calme repas, les adolescents firent la vaisselle et descendirent à leur QG.

«-On part demain à 8h50 à la Cabane Hurlante, déclara Harry une fois rendu sur un des lits tous ensemble, discrétion assurée, on va entrer dans la cabane par petits groupes pour la discrétion.

-Je sais transplaner et j'ai mon permis depuis une semaine, déclara Hermione, Ron as-tu repassé ton examen? Harry, as-tu pensé à aller passer ton permis?

-Oui, je l'ai repassé mais j'ai perdu une main, répondit piteusement Ron, donc je ne peux pas transplaner sans danger.

-Je sais transplaner et je suis assez puissant pour transplaner avec une personne, répondit à son tour Harry, je prendrai Ron avec moi. Et non, je n'ai pas passer mon permis, dès que je peux, je vais y aller. Et Hermione, quand est-il arrivé, ton permis?

-Tôt le matin, répondit Hermione, vous dormiez encore. »

Harry et Ron soupirèrent et le trio parla des derniers détails de leur journée de demain. Les adolescents s'endormirent sur le grand lit, se servant de l'un ou de l'autre comme oreiller.

Le lendemain, ce fut la voix d'Angela qui les réveilla ou plutôt les cris d'Angela.

« -Les enfants, hurla Angela après avoir enfin trouvé le trio, un homme bizarre veut vous parler. Il dit qu'il s'appelle …Séverin Roger ou quelque chose dans ce genre. »

Les adolescents s'éveillèrent totalement en reconnaissant la personne qui venait les voir.

«-Severus Rogue, déclara Hermione, toi et les noms maman… »

Ils se lèvent et montèrent au salon.

«-Potter, Weasley, Granger toujours aussi débraillés, salua Rogue puis continua, j'ai emménagé dans une maison, je pourrai donc plus facilement vous parler ou vous communiquer des informations.

-Severus, je te fais maintenant entièrement confiance, déclara Harry coupant Rogue qui allait continuer, comme l'ordre du Phénix n'existe plus, j'ai créé autre chose qui a les mêmes buts mais ce n'est pas les mêmes personnes. Severus veux-tu être Phénix Pour la Vie? »

Rogue avait la bouche grande ouverte par la surprise, Harry Potter l'appelait par son prénom et avait pris la relève du bien. Puis, Rogue se ressaisit et parla : « Merci de ta confiance et j'accepte d'être Phénix Pour la Vie.

-Bien tu devras signer le parchemin qui nous unis tous, continua Harry en sortant le parchemin qui ne le quittait plus et une plume. »

Rogue prit la plume et des noms apparurent sur le parchemin et il les lut puis signa en violet.

« -Le parchemin te considère comme membre actif qui apparaît rouge et comme aide extérieure qui apparaît bleu, donc c'est un mélange pour les deux, déclara Harry, en cas d'extrême danger, le parchemin envoie un message télépathique à tous les PPV sur l'endroit du danger.

-Bien, répondit simplement Rogue, atte…AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! »

Rogue s'agrippa le bras gauche et après quelques secondes, il réussit à dire : « -On m'appelle, je dois y aller. Je transplanerai au centre-ville moldu à trois endroits puis au repère en touchant la marque. Au revoir . »

Il partit précipitamment et les adolescents, passé le moment de surprise, allèrent manger un peu, ils leur restaient trente minutes.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, prirent une douche rapide et se changèrent avant de se retrouver tous ensemble dans le hall d'entrée. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la zone anti-transplanage, Harry prit la main de Ron et transplana, Hermione transplana aussi.

« -Je suis venue plus tôt, s'exclama Tonks quand elle aperçut les trois adolescents devant la Cabane Hurlante. »

Le trio lui sourit et quelques instant plus tard, Maugrey Fol Œil, suivit d'Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Fred et George Weasley. Ils entrèrent en paire de deux à intervalle d'une minute, les autres restaient en retrait. Une fois réunis au grand complet et la poussière enlevée, Harry prit la parole : « -Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Je veux que vous me donniez vos réponses puis, par la suite, si vous répondez par l'affirmative, vous signerez un parchemin qui a la propriété d'envoyer un message télépathique à tous les PPV de l'endroit d'un danger extrême. Puis je vous parlerai de mes recherches. » Tous lui dirent qu'ils voulaient être Phénix Pour la Vie. Harry sortit alors le parchemin et les fit tous signer. Puis, après, il reprit la parole : « -Bien. J'ai un horcruxe en ma possession, j'ai l'emplacement d' un autre que j'irai chercher demain. Un autre dont je dois retrouver la trace. Si vous entendez parler ou voyez un médaillon ayant appartenue à Godric Gryffondor , dites le moi ou achetez-le, je vous rembourserai. Après avoir les trois horcruxes je les détruirai et je devrai faire un plan pour tuer Nagini, il est un horcruxe, sans que Voldemort ne le sache et après, tuer Voldemort, je sais comment faire. Notre QG est dans la maison des Granger. Il y a une limite de transplanage d'un kilomètre autour de la maison ainsi que plusieurs protections. Vingt-quatre mangemorts ont été envoyé à vie à Azkaban pour nous avoir attaqué. Nous nous entraînons pour augmenter notre puissance. Les membres de l'A.D. s'entraînent avec McGonagall. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Bill ? ou de Fleur?

-Non, furent les réponse

-Oh, mon pauvre fils, sanglota Molly. »

À ce moment Fleur Delacour entra, accompagné d'une sombre silhouette. Tous furent figés sur place par la surprise pendant quelques instants puis la silhouette parla : « -Je suis Bill Weasley. Je ne me suis montré ni ai parlé à personne parce que je voulais être sûr de mon état. Je ne suis pas un loup-garou. Quasiment toutes les cicatrices sont guéries et plusieurs disparues. Les effets de la morsure sont tout simplement que je sois un peu plus poilu qu'un humain normal et que j'aie les sens plus développés qu'un humain mais pas autant qu'un vrai loup-garou. Désolé de cette longue absence sans nouvelle mais c'était pour plus de sécurité. Fleur m'a beaucoup aidé et soutenu. »

Molly se leva et se précipita sur son fils et le serra fortement en pleurant abondamment. Bill la repoussa et enleva sa cape. Ses cheveux descendaient au bas de son dos en une tresse, la barbe légèrement visible et les mains un peu velues. Bill prit dans ses bras toute sa famille ainsi qu'Hermione et Harry. Après, Harry lui expliqua ce qu'il avait expliqué aux autres ainsi que l'avancement de ses recherches.

« -Bien Harry, répondit Bill, Phénix Pour la Vie. »

Harry le fit signer puis se retourna vers Fleur qui était restée en retrait : -Fleur, je veux que tu sois aussi un PPV.

-Oh, Harry, s'exclama Fleur, c'est un grand honneur et je l'accepte avec bonheur. »

Harry la fit signer en souriant.

« -Et bien, avoir su que mon frérot allait laisser tomber Poudlard, déclara Bill, je me serais montrer avant.

-Oh, ils devront reprendre leur 7e année, gronda Molly, ils ne finiront pas sans diplôme.

-Qui dit que le ministère ne leur donnera pas leur diplôme sans qu'ils fassent leur 7e, s'exclama Thonks, après tout, ils élimineront le Mal. On les aide bien sûr mais c'est eux qui font le plus gros.

-Ça serait une première, s'exclama FoelŒil, dans aucune école de sorcellerie du monde, jamais on a donné le diplôme sans avoir fait les années au complet et les avoir réussies.

-On verra, rétorqua George, après tout Harry Potter est le Survivant, Hermione est la plus douée de tous les jeunes sorciers et Ron est franchement spécial, dans le bon sens.

-Arrêtez sinon ils vont prendre la grosse tête, s'exclama Fred

-Je crois qu'on serait mieux de rentrer Harry, s'exclama Hermione, mes parents ne savent pas qu'on est parti.

-Bill, se fut un réel soulagement de te voir bien vivant, s'exclama Harry, mais nous trois avons un plan à concevoir pour demain et comme la brillante Hermione a oublié de mentionner que nous partions, on n'a plus le choix.

-Je comprends, répondit Bill en souriant, faites bien attention à vous. » Molly les serra dans ses bras et les laissa partir.

Harry transplana avec Ron et Hermione transplana aussi. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison et y entrèrent. Ils se firent un rapide repas et descendirent à leur QG.

« -On va pratiquer des sorts de guérison, déclara Harry, qui sait ce qu'on pourrait rencontrer dans le trou.

-D'accord, répondit Ron, j'espère que ça ne sera pas dangereux.

-Avec Voldemort, il faut s'attendre à tout, déclara Hermione. »

Ils finirent de manger tout en prenant une bièraubeurre.

Chapitre 9 : Le plan, déterrer la coupe et le souvenir de McGonagall

Review!please!


	9. Le plan, la coupe et un souvenir

Désolé, du retard d'une journée!

Et sévi le nom des PPV fut trouvé, au final, par mon amie et correctrice Austral.

Chapitre 9 : **Le plan, déterrer la coupe et le souvenir de McGonagall**

Après avoir mangé, Hermione envoya la vaisselle utilisée en haut, dans la cuisine, d'un coup de baguette. Puis, Ron multiplia les deux livres de soins pour que les trois amis puissent les lires. Deux heures plus tard, la lecture était finie, Harry transforma une plume en belette.

« -Nous la blesserons puis testerons les sorts de soins avancés.

-D'accord, soupira Ron

-À toi l'honneur Harry, décréta Hermione. »

Pendant une heure, la belette fut blessée de diverse manières et le trio réussissait à la guérir aisément.

« -On est prêt, déclara Harry, on va à la limite d'anti-transplanage, Hermione et Ron vous me tiendrez la main. Hermione, tu transplaneras et tu tomberas alors à la même place que moi. On retracera le cercle de mangemorts et on se tiendra au centre, la coupe sera près de nous.

-D'accord Harry, allons-y, s'exclama Ron

-Je vais poser le mot pour mes parents, déclara Hermione»

Le trio monta et se dirigea vers le hall, Hermione posa le mot puis elle se dirigea dehors à la limite, suivi des deux garçons. Rendu à la limite de transplanage, Harry prit la main de Ron et celle d'Hermione et Ron prit la main d'Hermione. Après un moment, ils se retrouvèrent dans la forêt de Little Hangleton puis ils marchèrent un peu, guidés par Harry. Après quelques minutes, les adolescents arrivèrent devant une maison en ruine, la maison de la mère de Voldemort.

Harry traça un grand cercle lumineux représentant le cercle de mangemorts puis se mit au centre de ce centre, Ron et Hermione à ses côtés. Hermione traça un cercle autour d'eux sur le sol. Puis avec leurs baguettes le trio creusa le sol et se retrouva bien vite sur leur petit bout de terre qui pourrait être leur îlot.

Puis là, des plantes les attaquèrent, le trio lutta tout en cherchant des yeux la coupe. _« Accio coupe de Poufsouffles » _cria Ron. La coupe atterrit dans sa main puis le trio reboucha le gouffre autour d'eux.

« -Saloprie de plantes, jura Ron, mais, au moins, j'ai la coupe.

-Bravo Ron, s'exclamèrent ses deux amis.

-On devrait se soigner, déclara Hermione

-Bonne idée Hermione, répondit Harry. »

Les trois adolescent avaient plusieurs plaies plus ou moins grave et beaucoup de sang sur eux. Après quelques sorts de soins et de lavage, le trio était comme neuf.

« -On devrait aller voir Mme Pomfresh, déclara Ron, j'ai reçu de venin tout comme vous.

-Oui, on devrait, répondit Hermione, en espérant que ça soit pas trop dangereux.

-Transplanons devant Poudlard, s'exclama Harry en prenant la main de Ron. »

Harry transplana avec Ron, suivi d'Hermione, puis le trio se dirigea directement vers l'infirmerie de Poudlard et y entrèrent sans frapper.

«-Est-ce que vous allez bien, interrogea l'infirmière en les voyant

-On vient de retrouver un Horcruxe, mais il y avait des plantes, répondit Hermione, on a soigné nos blessures mais on ne sait pas si leurs venins est dangereux.

-Quelles étaient ces plantes, questionna Mme Pomfresh

-Connaissant Voldemort, ça serait des plantes vraiment mauvaises, répondit Ron, mais comme on est pas Neville, on ne sait trop ce que c'est. »

L'infirmière leur demanda de décrire les plantes, se qu'il firent.

« -Oh mon dieu, s'exclama l'infirmière, ces plantes sont très dangereuses, si leurs venins touche la peau, la personne meurt en cinq heures.

-Il y a remède, questionna Ron, on ne veut pas mourir.

-Bien sûr, mais je dois aller chercher le professeur de potions pour préparer l'antidote, vous, couchez-vous, le venin va vous affaiblir.

-D'accord madame, répondirent en cœur les adolescents. »

Mme Pomfresh s'en alla chercher le professeur de potion, Éléonore Beaupré.

«-Donne-moi la coupe Ron, commença Harry, elle ira dans ma poche.

-D'accord, répondit Ron en tendant la coupe à Harry, j'ai l'impression que la pièce bouge.

-Le venin, déclara Hermione, installons-nous dans les lits. »

Le trio s'installa dans les lits et, quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière revint avec Éléonore Beaupré et les deux femmes se dirigèrent dans le bureau de l'infirmière. Trois heures plus tard, elles ressortirent, trois gobelets en main. Les adolescents étaient blêmes, faible et voyaient double. Les femmes leur firent boirent à chacun un gobelet. Les adolescents grimacèrent mais se sentirent mieux quelques minutes plus tard.

« -On a bien fait de venir ici, déclara Ron, on aurait pas avancer dans notre mission si on était mort.

-Quel humour, ironisa Hermione.

-Merci mademoiselle, remercia Harry en regardant celle qui s'appelait de Éléonore Beaupré

-Oui, merci, répondirent les deux autres

-Je n'aurais pas voulu la mort de nos sauveurs, décréta Éléonore Beaupré, voulez-vous venir pour le repas du soir dans la Grande Salle, il est commencé depuis peu.

-Volontiers, s'exclamèrent le trio. »

Le trio se leva et se dirigea, accompagné par le professeur de potions, dans la Grande Salle. Quand ils entrèrent, le silence se fit et le professeur McGonagall le rompit : « Que faites-vous ici?

-On s'est fait attaqué par les plantes de Voldemort en allant chercher un objet, au lieu de mourir, on a préféré se faire soigner ici, répondit Harry en souriant, grâce à la potion de votre professeur de potions, mademoiselle Éléonore Beaupré, je crois bien.

-C'est pas dans notre de plan de mourir à cause de plantes, continua Ron tout aussi souriant. »

Le trio éclata de rire devant le visage de McGonagall.

« -Faites pas cette tête Minerva, déclara Hermione entre deux fous rires, on est assez grands pour être intelligent.

-Allez donc vous asseoir, s'exclama McGonagall, vous viendrez à mon bureau après.

-D'accord Minerva, répondit le trio. »

Le trio s'assit à la table de Gryffondor, près de Neville et Ginny. Le repas se fit dans la joie et les éclats de rire. Puis, lentement, la Grande Salle se vida, restait seulement des PPV.

« -On a retrouvé la coupe de Poufsouffles, déclara Harry, il nous faut retrouver le médaillon et le repère de Voldemort.

-Quelles sont les plantes qui vous ont attaqué, interrogea Neville

-Des plantes très dangereuses, répondit Harry, si le venin touche la peau, la personne meurt en cinq heures et…

-J'en ai entendu parler, coupa Neville, ça s'appelle … des… folies du diable, je crois.

-Joli nom, ironisa Ron.

-Vous trois, ordonna McGonagall, dans mon bureau et quant à vous chers élèves, retournez dans vos salles communes.

-Bien madame, répondirent tous les adolescents. »

Le trio suivit McGonagall dans son bureau et l'adulte les fit asseoir.

« -Montrez-moi la coupe, ordonna-t-elle. »

Harry la sortit et lui rendit sa taille originelle. McGonagall l'admira et demanda : « Est-ce vraiment un Horcruxe? »

Harry lança le sort sur la coupe pour prouver que c'était un Horcruxe, c'en était bien un.

«-Désolé, mais il se fait tard, déclara Hermione, mes parents vont s'inquiéter.

-Je comprends Hermione, répondit McGonagall, prenez soin de vous. »

Puis McGonagall les serra tous dans ses bras, à la surprise des adolescents qui sortirent et transplanèrent à la sortie de Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent à 21h chez les Granger.

« -Vous voilà enfin, s'exclama Angela.

-Désolé maman, s'excusa Hermione, on a eu un léger problème qui nous as retardé

-Rien de grave, interrogea Thomas

-Non, mentirent les adolescents

-On va aller se coucher, déclara Hermione. »

Hermione embrassa ses parents et monta à sa chambre et les garçons descendirent à leur QG.

« -Je vais aller voir le souvenir de McGonagall, déclara Harry rendu dans le QG, toi va dormir. »

Ron alla se coucher et Harry plongea dans le souvenir de McGonagall.

_Il atterrit dans la salle de métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall était assise à son bureau et en face d'elle se tenait Sirius Black, James Potter et Peter Pettigrow._

_« Comment vous êtes devenu animagus, commença James Potter, _

_-Par un livre que le ministère remet à tous ceux apte à devenir des animagi, répondit McGonagall, bien sûr avec l'âge nécessaire et une supervision correcte_

_-Est-ce que ça a été long, interrogea Sirius_

_-Environ un an, répondit McGonagall, mais pourquoi ces questions?_

_-On adore la métamorphose, s'écria Sirius, on va y aller, on a des devoirs. »_

Les garçons sortirent et McGonagall sortit un livre. Harry s'approcha et lut l' incantation

«-Par les pouvoirs de Merlin

_Que l'animal qui s'unira à cette personne_

_Se montre à nous _

_Ce pouvoir sera respecté _

_Ce pouvoir sera protégé par la personne_

_Animal, montre-toi. »_

_« -Ils m'intriguent ces trois-là, s'exclama McGonagall pour elle-même. »_

Harry retomba dans son QG puis il se précipita pour retranscrire l'incantation puis se parla à lui-même : « McGonagall avait sûrement des doutes. Je devrai aller la voir, pour l'incantation. Bon, au dodo maintenant. »

Harry cacha l'incantation dans sa malle puis se coucha, fatigué.

Chapitre 10 : Harry rencontre McGonagall et Richard Baltin avec ses amis

Review!please!


	10. Des rencontres et des visites!

Chapitre 10 : **Harry rencontre McGonagall et Richard Baltin avec ses amis et deux visites en prime**

Harry s'éveilla vers les 10h le matin, il se dirigea, titubant de fatigue, dans la salle commune de leur QG. Ron, à ce même moment, sortait lui-aussi de sa chambre dans le même état qu'Harry et Hermione entrait dans le même état que les garçons. Ils s'assirent lourdement à la table.

« -Harry, fais-moi une chambre avec une salle de bain, ordonna Hermione, c'est épuisant de venir ici, le matin.

-Dans l'après-midi, répondit Harry. »

Les trois amis s'endormirent sur la table et Angela arriva peu après et leur parla fortement : «-Le monsieur de l'autre fois, M.Rogue, est là et il veut vous parler.

-Lui ... descendre ... ici, grogna Ron, nous ... faire ... confiance ... à lui. »

Angela leva les yeux au ciel et sortit pour réapparaître, quelques minutes plus tard, avec Rogue.

« -Merci madame Granger, murmura Rogue. »

Angela sortit et Rogue, voyant les trois jeunes gens à moitiés-éveillés, sortit sa baguette et donna un petit coup qui provoqua un grand bruit. Les adolescents tombèrent de leurs chaises et grognèrent.

« -ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE, s'exclama Hermione

-Ma tête va très bien, répondit Rogue, la dernière fois, j'étais venu vous parler mais vous m'avez interrompu. J'ai trouvé le moyen de détruire l'Horcruxe en Nagini.

-Comment? interrogea Harry

-Je surprendrai Nagini en le stupéfixiant, commença Rogue, puis, je prendrai le morceau d'âme de Voldemort pour le transférer dans un autre objet. C'est de la magie noire et je ne devrai pas me faire voir.

-Très bonne idée, déclara Hermione.

-Pourquoi avoir dit que vous transplaneriez à trois endroits, interrogea de nouveau Harry, et puis, vous toucheriez la marque pour le retrouver.

-Voldemort peut voir à quel endroit ses mangemorts ont transplané, répondit Rogue, et seulement les deux derniers transplanages. Seule la marque peut nous mener au repaire de Voldemort. Personne ne sait l'endroit exact du repaire.

-Bien, déclara Harry, à la fin, il faudra faire du polynectar. Un de nous prendra l'apparence de Severus et les deux autres prendront l'apparence de deux mangemorts. Severus, vous devrez stupéfixer et cacher deux mangemorts. Pour les autres PPV, je leur donnerai un bout de parchemin qui les amènera à la liste des PPV, le parchemin magique.

-Bien pensé Harry, répondit Rogue. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai un serpent à avoir.

-Au revoir, s'exclama Hermione, attention à vous, Severus

-Un conseil, déclara un Rogue au sourire sadique, habillez-vous avant de sortir d'ici. »

Rogue sortit en laissant des adolescents boudeurs. En effet, les garçons étaient en caleçon et Hermione portait un short assez court et un petit chandail ajusté.

« -On va à Poudlard, déclara Harry, on se rejoint dans le hall dans trente minutes. »

Les adolescents allèrent, chacun de leur côté, se doucher, s'habiller et manger un peu avant de se retrouver au hall. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Poudlard et se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe de métamorphose, ils ne croisèrent personne, à cause des cours. La salle était vide et les adolescents se dirigèrent alors vers le bureau de McGonagall. Ils frappèrent et McGonagall leur dit d'entrer.

« -Désolé de vous déranger, commença Harry, ça ne sera pas long. J'ai besoin que vous me lanciez l'incantation pour trouver mon animagus. Ron et Hermione m'attendront à la sortie de votre bureau et puis on a besoin d'avoir une bonne discussion avec Baltin.

-Bien, Harry, je ferai ça pour toi, répondit McGonagall. Vous deux, sortez! »

Hermione et Ron sortirent et McGonagall sortit un livre. Elle prit sa baguette et lança l'incantation. Une lueur entoura Harry qui tomba en transe. Quelques minutes tard, un animal apparut devant lui. McGonagall reconnut l'animal et murmura à Harry quel était son animagus. Harry sourit et la remercia. McGonagall lui tendit le livre pour l'aider.

« -Faites bien attention, déclara McGonagall, et le mot de passe est _« POCUS »._

-Merci, répondit Harry, attention à vous. »

Puis, il sortit et retrouva ses deux amis et tous les trois allèrent vers le bureau directorial. La gargouille demanda le mot de passe et Harry lui répondit _« POCUS ». _La gargouille se déplaça et les jeunes montèrent les marches. Ils cognèrent et une voix surprise leur dit d'entrer. Ils entrèrent et Harry prit la parole : « Le mangemort, vous le connaissiez et je suis sûr que vous vous êtes arrangés pour vous débarrasser du médaillon. Si vous niez, vous aurez droit au vérisatium.

-Bien, j'avoue, répondit piteusement Baltin, après avoir récupéré le médaillon, j'ai changé la couleur rouge par la couleur bleue puis je l'ai vendu il y a au moins cinq ans.

-À qui, interrogea Ron.

-Julius Hatler, répondit Baltin, je vais vous donner l'adresse que je connaît. Il a payé 100 gallions pour le médaillon. Maintenant, j'ai du travail. »

Baltin tendit un parchemin à Harry avec le nom et l'adresse de Hatler. Harry le prit et lança un regard noir à Baltin puis sortit suivit de ses amis.

Les adolescents sortirent de l'enceinte de Poudlard puis tranplanèrent au Chemin de Traverse à l'ordre d'Harry.

« -Je vais aller chercher 300 gallions à Gringotts, déclara Harry, on va devoir racheter le médaillon et après de la boisson.

-Bonne idée, soupira Ron. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers Gringotts et Harry entra et ressortit dix minutes plus tard, trois bourses bien remplies.

« -Bon, allons voir si Julius Hatler est chez lui, commenta Hermione. »

Ils tranplanèrent dans un village sorcier puis frappèrent à la porte d'une petite maison. Un homme leur ouvrit et interrogea : «-Que me voulez-vous?

-Avez-vous acheté un médaillon bleu et or, commença Harry, à un homme, il y a environ cinq ans?

-D'après-vous, rétorqua l'homme en sortant de sous sa robe de sorcier, le médaillon convoité.

-Je peux vous le rachetez? interrogea Harry

-Pour 150 gallions, répondit l'homme

-C'est bien, déclara Harry en stupéfixiant l'homme. »

Il lança le sort pour voir si le médaillon était un horcruxe, le médaillon brilla. Puis Harry leva le sort sur l'homme. Puis il tendit la première bourse à l'homme puis sortit 50 gallions de l'autre et les donna à l'homme. L'homme prit l'argent, enleva le médaillon et le donna à Harry.

« -Merci monsieur, salua Harry, bonne journée à vous. »

Puis, le trio transplana, de nouveau, au Chaudron Baveur. Harry demanda une dizaine de bouteilles de Whisky pur feu ainsi que d'autres boissons sorcières alcoolisées et un peu de bièraubeurres. Cela lui coûta le reste de ses gallions, soit 150 gallions. Puis, le trio transplana de nouveau vers leur maison. Ils entrèrent dans la maison à 14h. Les parents d'Hermione travaillaient, donc Hermione laissa un mot pour dire que les adolescents étaient au sous-sol.

«-Allez viens Hermione, déclara Harry, je vais te faire une chambre. »

Le trio descendit et Harry se concentra. Il imagina une chambre comme la sienne avec une touche plus féminine ainsi qu'une grande salle de bain beaucoup plus belle que celle des préfets en ajoutant la touche féminine. Puis, il lança le sort près de leur QG.

« -La salle est prête, commença un Harry tout pâle, je lance le dernier sort. »

Harry lança le deuxième sort pour pouvoir accéder à la pièce. Puis, après, il déclara : « Tulipe. »

Une porte magnifique mais différente de celle du QG leur apparut alors et les adolescents entrèrent dans une chambre. La pièce était au couleur de Gryffondor, des bouquets de fleurs trônaient joliment, un foyer tout simple avec des photos des parents et amis d'Hermione, un fauteuil bien confortable était placé devant le foyer, dans l'armoire il y avait des vêtements parfaits pour Hermione. Une porte était proche du foyer et donnait sur une salle de bain à couper le souffle. Celle des préfets aurait l'air terne comparée à celle-ci. Une immense baignoire remplissait une bonne partie de la place, autour de la baignoire de nombreux robinets de diverses couleurs étaient disposés, un lavabo de bonne taille, un grand miroir bien éclairé avec un tabouret, un paravent cachant les toilettes, une cabine de douche était dans le coin opposé à la porte, une armoire avec de belles serviettes de divers tailles, des shampooings et des savons aussi.

« -Oh Harry, s'exclama Hermione en sautant au cou d'Harry, c'est magnifique. »

Harry la serra dans ses bras puis la repoussa pour aller dans la salle commune de leur QG. Hermione et Ron le suivirent. Les jeunes s'installèrent dans la chambre de Ron avec toutes les bouteilles d'alcool.

Chapitre 11 : (le titre je vous le dis pas sinon ça gâcherait la surprise!)


	11. Nuit blanche, visite et plus encore

Chapitre 11 : **Nuit blanche, visite surprise d'un espion et problème!**

Cinq sortes d'alcools et dix bouteilles imposantes de chaque sorte ainsi que deux douzaines de bièraubeurres, c'est ce qu'avaient les trois adolescents dans la chambre de Ron et ils buvaient tous ensemble. La nuit était bien avancée, le jour se levait bientôt et au moins une vingtaine de bouteilles de toutes sortes étaient autour du lit sur lequel le trio se tenait.

« -Je sais pas si je vais me rappeler, hoqueta Hermione, de toutes les choses idiotes qu'on a dites et faites.

-On était trois, déclara Ron, maintenant on est neuf!

-On voit triple, soupira Harry, ça fait du bien de se changer les idées mais là, dodoooo! »

Mais avant que les adolescents n'aient fait un geste pour aller se coucher, Angela entra avec Rogue qui était vraiment mal en point.

« -VOUS VOUS ÊTES SOÛLÉS, s'exclama Angela en voyant le bordel près du trio, je vous jure que vous aurez la punition de votre vie!

-On est majeur, rétorqua tant bien que mal Hermione

-Que d'un côté, gronda Angela

-Pas juste, soupira Hermione

-Alors, mon petit Sévi chou, commença Ron, un petit problème ?

-Je n'ai pas la force de vous tuer, grogna Rogue, mais après on verra. Le sort que j'ai utilisé sur Nagini m'a frappé, je crois que je suis l'Horcruxe mais le morceau d'âme mêlé au sort m'a blessé.

-Angela, sortez, ordonna Harry qui prit sa baguette. »

Harry lança un sort de nettoyage et un autre pour enlever les vêtements sauf le caleçon à Rogue. Puis, les adolescents réussirent à se lever et laisser le lit vide et Hermione fit léviter Rogue sur le lit et le coucha. Harry lança le sort pour voir si Rogue était un horcruxe et il en était bien un.

« -Il nous faut l'incantation, déclara Harry

-Dans ma poche droite, répondit Rogue, il y a un parchemin, suffit de dire « serpent » pour lire. »

Harry essaya de se diriger vers les habits de Rogue, il tomba plusieurs fois mais réussit à atteindre la poche et prit le parchemin. Puis, il prit une chaussette sale et lança l'incantation en visant Rogue. Un morceau sorti de Rogue et Harry le dirigea tant bien que mal vers la chaussette.

« -Je vais vous lancer des sorts de guérison, déclara Hermione en sortant sa baguette.

-Je vais voir dans un des livres, commença Ron, pour voir quel sort on a besoin pour voir le dedans de Rogue, Harry va faire une potion énergisante. »

Harry et Ron sortirent en titubant et Hermione lança plusieurs sorts de guérison à Rogue.

« -Tous les dommages externes sont disparus, déclara Hermione après avoir rangé sa baguette, il va falloir avoir le sort pour voir s'il y a des dommages internes. Harry fait une potion énergisante, ça va vous remette d'aplomb. Voulez-vous une potion de sommeil?

-Merci, remercia Rogue et poursuivit, ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

Ron entra à ce moment et tomba au pied du lit, mais il se redressa bien vite. Puis, il lança un sort et passa sa baguette au-dessus de Rogue.

« -Deux côtes fêlées, déclara Ron, Hermione, as-tu de quoi faire un bandage?

-Oui, on en a, répondit Hermione, mais il faudrait de la pommade de Pomfresh.

-Je vais écrire à Pomfresh, déclara Ron, pour qu'elle m'envoie des pommades, Hermione va chercher des bandages.

-D'accord, répondit Hermione. »

Hermione sortit d'un pas hésitant, Ron ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, sortit un parchemin et une plume et écrivit à Pomfresh

« -Vous allez devoir rester ici pour une bonne partie de la journée, déclara Ron à Rogue

-Je crois bien, répondit Rogue »

Des bruits s'entendirent dans la pièce d'à côté et, un instant après, Hermione entra dans la chambre, toute rouge. Avec l'aide d'Hermione, Ron mit un bandage autour de la poitrine de Rogue.

« -Vous serez mieux ainsi, s'exclama Hermione, en attendant les pommades

-Vous voulez boire un peu, interrogea Ron

-Je prendrais bien un peu de whisky, répondit Rogue. »

Ron trouva une bouteille de whisky non entamée par terre et s'approcha de Rogue.

« -On a pas de verre, s'excusa Hermione tandis que Ron aidait Rogue à boire.

-C'est gentil à vous, remercia Rogue après avoir bu. »

Ron sortit chercher Hedwige pour envoyer la lettre et Harry entra avec une fiole. Il avait pensé à acheter des fioles quand le trio avait été, une fois, sur le chemin de traverse.

« -On va avoir une petite réserve de potion énergisante, s'exclama Harry, puis il tendit la fiole qu'il avait dans la main à Rogue, buvez. »

Rogue but et Hermione prit les vêtements souillés et sortit. Quelques instant plus tard, Rogue parla : « Je vais mieux, sauf les côtes un peu douloureuses, vous êtes bon en potion, maintenant, Potter?

-Quand je veux, je suis bon, répondit Harry puis se tourna vers Ron qui était revenu, Ron, vas faire une potion anti-gueule de bois, on va en avoir besoin. Fais une réserve étiquetée.

-Très bonne idée, rétorqua Ron, le mal de tête nous guette. » Ron sortit et Harry et Rogue était un peu mal à l'aise. Un bout d'un instant, Harry rompit le silence gênant : «-Hermione est partie laver vos vêtements, façon moldue, on ne sait pas comment faire ça à la sorcière. Voulez-vous que je vous aide à vous glisser sous les couvertures?

-Je me sentirais un peu moins nu, répondit Rogue. »

Rogue se leva avec l'aide d'Harry et s'appuya dessus pendant qu'Harry soulevait les couvertures. Puis, Rogue se glissa sous les couvertures et Harry le recouvrit jusqu'au épaules.

Hermione entra, quelques instants plus tard, et interrogea : « -Comment est-ce que ça c'est passé?

-Le coin était tranquille, j'ai stupéfixié Nagini, commença Rogue, j'ai dit l'incantation, puis le morceau d'âme est sorti, mais j'ai entendu des bruits et je me suis retourné brusquement, le morceau d'âme m'est rentré dedans. Je me suis retourné et j'ai levé le sort sur Nagini. Peu de temps après, trois mangemorts sont apparus.

-Comme un humain ne peut recevoir une partie d'âme qui n'est pas la sienne, commença Hermione, le morceau intru essaie de détruire le corps pour sortir.

-Exactement miss encéclopédie-sur-patte, rétorqua Rogue

-Vous avez eu de la chance qu'on soit ici et non à Poudlard, déclara Harry, une journée de plus et ça aurait été le cas.

-Tu devrais aller mettre la chaussette avec les autres, proposa Hermione

-Très bonne idée, répliqua Harry, et pas bonne idée de prendre une chaussette sale. »

Harry sortit avec la chaussette et Hermione approcha une chaise du lit et s'y assit. Puis, Ron entra et tendit une fiole à Hermione.

« -C'est la potion anti-gueule de bois, Harry et moi, on l'a prise, déclara Ron, on va aller attendre Hedwige dans le salon. Reste avec Severus. »

Hermione acquiesça et Ron ressortit tandis qu'Hermione buvait la fiole. Puis, elle se leva et ramassa toutes les bouteilles vides et les fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Enfin, elle ramassa les autres bouteilles et alla les ranger dans la salle commune puis retourna s'asseoir près de Rogue.

« -Pourquoi avoir bu, interrogea Rogue après un moment

-Bien, on s'est dit qu'on boirait un peu pour fêter, commença Hermione, étant donné que seul l'Horcruxe Nagini n'était pas en notre possession et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Mais ça a vite dégénérer, on s'est mis à jouer à vérité ou conséquence.

-Vous devriez éviter de trop boire, trop souvent, conseilla Rogue puis reprit, auriez-vous un grand chandail que je pourrais passer?

-Je vais aller en chercher un dans les affaires de mon père, répondit Hermione.

-Merci, rétorqua Rogue. »

Hermione sortit et croisa les garçons en chemin. Elle alla dans la chambre de son père, fouilla dans les tiroirs et ressortit un grand chandail avec un dragon imprimé dans le dos du chandail. Elle redescendit près de Rogue.

« -J'espère qu'il vous ira, déclara Hermione, relevez-vous. »

Rogue repoussa les couvertures et essaya de se redresser et Hermione l'aida, puis elle lui passa le chandail par-dessus la tête. Pour les bras, Hermione dut lui lever prudemment chaque bras et passer délicatement la manche sur le bras. Rogue se crispa et, inconsciemment, serra Hermione contre sa poitrine.

Angela entra avec un plateau de nourriture et se figea sur place. Voir sa fille pressée contre la poitrine d'un homme beaucoup plus vieux, ça donne tout un choc.

Au bout d'un moment, Rogue desserra son étreinte sur Hermione et

murmura : «-Voldemort ressent une grande émotion, mais ce n'est pas de la colère. La douleur diminue. Désolé.

-Ça va, décréta Hermione, Voldemort qui n'est pas en colère, ça donne des frissons.

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire, rigola Rogue. »

Quelqu'un toussa et Hermione se défit complètement de l'étreinte de Rogue, puis se retourna et Angela parla : « -Euh, j'ai pensé que votre invité aurait faim. Harry et Ron mangent en ce moment. Je t'ai amené une part pour toi aussi.

-Merci maman, déclara Hermione, pose le plateau sur la table de nuit. »

Angela ressortit après avoir posé le plateau et Hermione alla chercher des oreillers dans la chambre d'Harry. Puis, elle redressa Rogue et l'appuya sur les oreillers et lui tendit une assiette.

« -Mangez, ordonna Hermione, maman n'est pas si mal en cuisine. »

Elle s'assit et prit l'autre assiette. Leur petit repas se passa dans un paisible silence.

Juste après le repas, Harry et Ron débarquèrent avec un paquet.

« -Hedwige est de retour, déclara Harry, Pomfresh nous envoie plusieurs sortes de pommade. On va pouvoir guérir Severus. »

À cet instant, Angela entra, paniquée, et débita : « Trois hommes cagoulés viennent d'apparaître.

-Ils sont peu, décréta Hermione, ils veulent peut-être juste savoir si c'est la bonne maison.

-Angela ne peut pas leur répondre, déclara Harry, je vais me métamorphoser légèrement et j'irai répondre. Angela, vous resterez près de moi, s'ils se rendent compte qu'il n'y a pas de sorcier, ils risquent de lancer un sort d'oubliette.

-D'accord, répondit Angela »

Harry se concentra et ses cheveux s'allongèrent et devinrent châtains, ses yeux devinrent bleus et sa cicatrice fut dissimulée par une longue mèche de cheveux. Puis, il monta, suivi d'Angela. Trois coup résonnèrent à la porte. Angela se dissimula dans le placard et laissa la porte de celui-ci entrouverte.

Harry ouvrit la porte et prit un air surpris et un peu craintif.

« -Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley ou Harry Potter, grogna un des mangemorts, vous savez qui c'est?

-Nooonn…. Ne me faites pas mal, supplia Harry. »

Deux des mangemorts se retirèrent du champ de vision d'Harry et l'autre homme retira sa cagoule et lança un sort d'oubliette.

«-Je me demandais si vous pourriez m'indiquer un parc pour enfant, interrogea l'homme qui était nul autre que Lucius Malefoy.

-Marchez quinze minutes, répondit Harry en cachant sa surprise, par la droite. »

Malefoy s'en retourna et Harry referma la porte. Angela ressortit du placard et raconta la scène à Harry, puis tous les deux rejoignirent les autres. Angela leur raconta la scène tandis qu'Harry reprenait son physique originel.

« -Un parc pour enfant, grogna Rogue, et dire que Drago l'a pour père. En parlant de Drago, son père et Voldemort l'oblige à … » Il s'interrompit en voyant Angela et celle-ci comprit et sortit, puis Rogue continua : « -…à tuer. Drago ne veut pas, mais s'il ne le fait pas, son père, une fois seul, le torture plusieurs heures. Drago veut tuer Voldemort et son père.

-Donc, il risque de nous aider, déclara Harry, il est espion, comme toi.

-Exact, répliqua Rogue. »

Chapitre 12 : (titre non décidé!)

Review please!


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 :

«-Espion malgré lui, soupira Hermione après un moment.

-Ne rêve pas de Malefoy, déclara Ron, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne peut venir nous voir parce que son père le surveille toujours.

-Tout à fait, répliqua Rogue, il m'a dit qu'il voulait vous voir. Son père ne le laisse jamais seul. J'ai essayé de convaincre Lucius de me le laisser pour une journée, mais mes efforts sont vaincs, jusqu'ici.

-Si vous pouvez avoir Drago, déclara Harry, amenez-le nous. On a des choses à discuter.

-Je n'en doute pas, déclara Rogue.

-Maintenant qu'on a les pommades, déclara Ron, il faudrait s'occuper de ces côtes fêlées.

-Harry, va voir ma mère et demande-lui des bandages, Ron, tu soutiendras Severus, ordonna Hermione, je lui enlèverai le chandail et son bandage et appliquerai la pommade. »

Harry sortit, Ron aida Rogue à se soulever et Hermione lui enleva le chandail puis commença à enlever le bandage. Puis, elle prit la pommade appropriée et l'appliqua à l'endroit de la blessure. Harry revint, tout rouge, et Hermione lui prit les bandage des mains et refit un bandage, puis elle remit le chandail.

« -Dans une heure, vous serez comme neuf, déclara Ron en aidant Rogue à se recoucher.

-Parfait, soupira Rogue. »

Thomas entra dans la pièce et déclara : «-Angela est partie à son rendez-vous chez le docteur et m'a dit de vous dire que ce soir votre invité mangera avec nous et que les jeunes devront faire un bon repas.

-Pourquoi elle ait chez le docteur? interrogea Hermione.

-Pour un examen de routine, répondit son père, bon, les jeunes, allez en cuisine. Je m'occupe de votre invité.

-Bien, chef, rigolèrent les trois adolescents qui sortirent de la pièce.

-Je suis Thomas Granger, déclara Thomas face à Severus, comment allez-vous?

-Je suis Severus Rogue, répliqua Rogue, mes côtes fêlées me font un peu souffrir mais dans une heure, ça sera un mauvais souvenir.

-Ces jeunes, soupira Thomas, tant que la magie se fasse uniquement ici… mais c'est mon chandail!

-Hermione me l'a passé, rétorqua Rogue, je ne voulais pas rester en caleçon. Voulez-vous m'aider à me rendre aux toilettes?

-Bien sûr, répondit Thomas. »

Thomas s'approcha et aida Rogue à se lever, puis à se diriger vers les toilettes.

Puis, Severus se recoucha avec l'aide de Thomas. Une conversation s'engagea entre les deux hommes tandis qu'à la cuisine, le trio préparait un magnifique repas en mettant la cuisine en une pagaille immense. Angela rentra à la maison, une heure plus tard, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« -Quel bordel, s'exclama Angela, vous avez intérêt à ce que se soit bon et vous allez faire le ménage. Je vais mettre la table.

-Merci, répondit Harry. »

Angela mit la table et alla porter les vêtements à Rogue. En entrant dans la chambre de Ron, elle déclara : «- J'ai vos vêtements, monsieur. Chéri, enlève les baguettes aux jeunes. Ils ont foutu la pagaille dans la cuisine. Je ne veux pas qu'ils utilisent la magie pour nettoyer.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, répliqua Thomas puis se tourna vers Rogue, voulez-vous que je vous aide à vous habiller?

-Non, répondit Rogue, mes côtes sont réparées.

-Tant mieux, rétorqua Thomas, habillez-vous et nous vous attendrons dans notre salon. »

Angela sortit, suivi de son mari, Rogue prit ses vêtements et s'habilla dans la salle de bain et se nettoya, un peu, le visage.

« -Ma baguette, s'exclama Rogue pour lui-même. »

Il monta au salon et remit le chandail à Thomas.

« -Savez-vous ce que votre fille a fait de ma baguette, interrogea Rogue, elle était dans ma poche.

-Elle a dû mettre le contenu de vos poches dans le panier à cet effet, répondit Angela, suivez-moi. Thomas, occupes-toi des baguettes. »

Angela se dirigea vers la buanderie, suivi de Rogue. Thomas se dirigea à la cuisine.

Rogue récupéra sa baguette, puis il prit le parchemin, qui était avec sa baguette, dans le panier, et dit : « incendio ». Angela poussa un petit cri, surprise, puis se dirigea vers la salle à manger et Rogue la suivit. Thomas les rejoignit avec trois baguettes à la main et un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« -Je leur donne, au moins, trois heures pour tout nettoyer, déclara Thomas, ils ont protesté, mais j'ai eu leurs baguettes.

-Laisse passer une heure, supplia Angela, et redonne les baguettes.

-Pour toi, mon amour, soupira Thomas. »

Les adolescents entrèrent avec des plateaux chargés de plats qu'ils disposèrent sur la table avant de s'asseoir. Les personnes, assises à la table, se servirent et après un moment, Rogue déclara : « -Délicieux. C'est étonnant de vous, les garçons.

-Avec Hermione comme prof, déclara Ron, on apprend bien et vite.

-On n'a pas trop le choix, continua Harry

-Merci, répliqua Hermione, pas à vous les garçons mais à Severus. »

Les garçons boudèrent et Rogue sourit à Hermione.

Après que tous aient vidé leurs assiettes, les adolescents emportèrent les plats et les couverts sales en cuisine. Puis, ils revinrent avec un gâteau marbré au caramel, une tarte aux pommes, de la crème glacée à la vanille, du lait, des assiettes, des cuillères et des couteaux, ainsi que des verres. Tous ces plats étaient disposés sur des plateaux. Tout le monde se servit un bon morceau de gâteau et, après, un morceau de tarte avec de la crème glacée. Après avoir fini, un moment passa durant lequel les adultes félicitaient les adolescents pour le repas. Puis, les jeunes se levèrent et prirent les couverts sales, Rogue les aida. Quand Rogue vit l'état de la cuisine, il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort. La cuisine se nettoya d'elle-même. Les adolescents, voyant cela, sautèrent sur Rogue, dans une étreinte pour le remercier.

« -Merci de nous sauver de tout ce nettoyage, soupirèrent les adolescents

-Une façon de vous remercier, déclara Rogue en se libérant de l'étreinte des adolescents.

-Mangemorts, attaquer Dursley, baragouina Harry d'un coup, faut mettre protection

-Et en français en courant ça donne quoi, interrogea une Hermione moqueuse.

-Les mangemorts peuvent penser (nda : on va dire que la plupart pense) que je me trouve chez les Dursley, commença Harry, ou du moins, penser que les Dursley sache ma cachette. Donc, on devrait mettre une limite anti-transplanage et un genre de repousse-sorcier. Ça repousserait tous les sorciers sauf nous trois seulement.

-Très intelligent, déclara Rogue, bien, je vous laisse. Je crois que je me suis assez absenté. Allez poser les protections.

-Au revoir, saluèrent les adolescents. »

Rogue sortit et Harry alla retrouver Thomas.

« -On a besoin de nos baguettes, déclara Harry après avoir trouvé Thomas, Severus a nettoyé avec la sienne, pour nous remercier. On doit partir pendant au moins cinq heures. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, envoyez ma chouette avec un mot.

-D'accord, soupira Thomas en tendant les baguettes aux adolescents.

-On a besoin d'ingrédients, déclara Harry à ses amis, pour la potion repousse-sorcier. »

Les adolescents descendirent au QG pour prendre un chaudron, les ingrédients pour la potion et le livre avec la potion. Puis, le trio se rendit à la limite anti-transplanage et se rendirent derrière la maison des Dursley, Harry frappa à la porte arrière, sa tante ouvrit et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

« -Je suis venu ici pour vous protéger, commença Harry, on veut me tuer et le seul endroit connu par ceux qui veulent me tuer est ici. Donc, je dois mettre des protections pour éviter ça. Parce que ces personnes pourraient venir et vous faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Un sort anti-transplanage, pour commencer et une potion qui a pour effet de repousser puissamment tous les sorciers non-désirés. Seuls nous trois pourront s'approcher de la maison. La potion prend pas loin de quatre heures. Alors c'est d'accord Tante Pétunia?

-J'ai pas le choix, répondit Pétunia, je vais le dire à Vernon. Faites-vous pas trop voir.

-Je vais lancer un sort d'invisibilité, déclara Hermione, le temps de tout faire. »

Pétunia referma la porte et Harry se concentra tandis qu'Hermione lançait le sort d'invisibilité. Puis, Harry lança le sort anti-transplanage et les adolescents entrèrent dans la maison. Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine avec ses deux amis, il posa le chaudron et les ingrédients sur un comptoir et ouvrit le livre à la bonne page. Les adolescents travaillèrent ensemble, dans un silence troublé seulement par le bruit des couteaux, occupés à tailler les ingrédients, et les bruits de la potion. Une heure plus tard, Harry prit la parole : «-On ajoute une mèche de nos cheveux et on remue trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et trois fois dans le sens contraire. Après, on laisse reposer, à peu près trois heures, jusqu'à ce que la potion prenne la couleur rouge sang. »

Chacun des adolescents s'arracha une mèche de cheveux et la mit dans la potion. Harry remua dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Puis, une conservation s'engagea sur le reste de leur mission, Rogue et Drago. Après un moment, les adolescents commencèrent à s'endormir sur le comptoir, mais restaient alertes. Trois heures plus tard, la potion devint rouge sang. Harry trouva un pichet dans la cuisine et y mit la potion. Puis, il apprit la formule à ses amis et se dirigea dehors, avec eux. Le trio répéta la formule, tout en versant la potion, tout autour de la maison. Puis, le trio pénétra dans la maison et s'affala sur les chaises de la cuisine.

« -C'est épuisant, soupira Ron.

-Pas mal, renchérit Hermione.

-Protection assurée, décréta Harry. »

Pétunia entra dans la cuisine et s'exclama : « -Mon pichet! Gardez-le. Vous avez fini, dégagez.

-Mais ce fut un réel plaisir de t'aider, ironisa Harry, venez vous deux. »

Les adolescents récupérèrent le chaudron, le livre et les restants des

ingrédients et sortirent jusqu'à la limite anti-transplanage. Puis, ils rentrèrent chez les Granger, complètement épuisés. Il était minuit passé, et Angela les attendait.

« -Maman, on va bien, soupira Hermione, ayant remarqué sa mère, on est juste épuisé. Va te coucher, on va faire de même. »

Angela monta à sa chambre et les jeunes se traînèrent à leurs chambres, au sous-sol.

Review please!

Si j'en ai pas au moins une, je vous jures que je vais attendre plus longtemps pour publier


	13. Fina, Shaman et Bloufi

Désolé du retard, manque de temps et c'est pas à vous que le retard vous dérangera, je crois!

Chapitre 13 : **Bloufi, Fina, Shama**

Les adolescents s'éveillèrent dans la matinée du 13 septembre. Ils avaient accomplis ne partie de leur mission, la plus dangereuse restait à venir. La bataille finale sera des plus mémorable.

Le trio se rejoignit dans la cuisine. Il était 10h de l'avant-midi, les parents d'Hermione travaillaient. Harry avait sa baguette à la main et lançait l'incantation pour connaître les animagi de ses amis. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry découvrit les animagi et les transmis à ses amis.

« -Nous détruirons les horcruxes, commença Harry, après avoir mangé.

-Nous allons avoir besoin de force, décréta Hermione »

Les adolescents se firent et mangèrent des tranches de pain grillés avec de la confiture, accompagnés de verre de lait.

Puis, les adolescents descendirent à leur salle commune. Harry alla chercher les quatre horcruxes et la méthode pour les détruire. La méthode consistait à mettre le feu à l'horcruxe et à prononcer une incantation pour faire sortir le morceau d'âme et mettre le feu au morceau d'âme.

Les adolescents étaient encore en pyjamas mais ça ne leur dérangeaient pas.

Pendant cinq heures, les jeunes détruirent les horcruxes : la chaussette sale, la robe de sorcière de Rowena Serdaigle, le médaillon de Godric Gryffondor et la coupe de Poufsouffle. Ils brûlèrent l'horcruxe, lancèrent l'incantation et brûlèrent le morceau d'âme. Pour chacun, cela prit une heure, sauf pour la robe qui prit deux heures La pièce sentait l'odeur du brûlé, il y avait des traces de brûlures et les adolescents étaient brûlés partout sur le corps. Ils vérifièrent les pommades et les sorts de guérison, aucun pour les brûlures. Ils soupirèrent et montèrent à la salle de bain. Ils devraient se soigner à la moldue.

«- On devrait écrire à St-Mangouste, murmura Hermione, on aura des réponses plus rapidement. On va avoir, de toutes façons, des cicatrices de tout ça.

-On se soigne avant, soupira Ron. »

Les jeunes se soignèrent en grimaçant, ils avaient mal. Puis, ils sortirent de la salle de bain et tombèrent nez à nez avec les parents d'Hermione.

« -Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Angela, que vous est-t-il arrivé?

-On a joué avec le feu, ironisa Harry, pour le bien du monde.

-On allait écrire à St-Mangouste, poursuivit Hermione, l'hôpital sorcière pour voir si on pouvait guérir les brûlures.

-On va avoir des cicatrices, soupira Ron, Harry qui en avait déjà une.

-Ne rigolez pas, grogna Thomas, c'est très dangereux et douloureux

-Un sort pour apaiser les douleurs, décréta Hermione

-On vous laisse, déclara Harry, on va écrire à St-Mangouste et soulager un tant soit peu la douleur. »

Les jeunes descendirent à leur QG avant que les adultes puissent en rajouter. Harry écrivit à St-Mangouste pour demander s'il existait un sort, une potion, une pommade ou toutes autres choses pour guérir les brûlures. Puis, les jeunes se lancèrent un sort pour apaiser leurs douleurs.

Après cela, Harry fit léviter un repas jusqu'à eux et Hermione ria en pensant à la tête de ses parents. Ils mangèrent doucement et parlèrent de leur entraînement d'animagi.

Ils reçurent la réponse de St-Mangouste que le lendemain. Avec la réponse, il y avait un paquet. Dans ce paquet, il y avait une pâte épaisse de couleur orange. Harry se rappela de cette pâte, c'était celle qui avait servi à guérir Cédric, lors de la première tâche, en 4e année. Les adolescents couvrirent leurs brûlures. En bout de ligne, les adolescents furent recouverts de cette pâte orange de la tête au pied. Ils passèrent la journée enfermés dans leur salle commune.

Quelques jours passèrent et les jeunes s'entraînèrent, tous les jours, à métamorphoser leur corps.

Angela entra dans le QG et découvrit Hermione avec des ongles très longs, Harry avait des pieds géants et Ron, une immense tête. Quand les adolescents la virent, ils reprirent leur apparence originale.

« -Maman, gronda Hermione, on frappe avant d'entrer.

-Désolé, mais je viens vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle, rétorqua Angela, je suis enceinte, depuis trois semaines.

-Félicitations, s'exclamèrent les trois jeunes d'une même voix.

-Merci, répliqua Angela

-Pour une moldue, commença Ron, c'est plus risqué d'avoir un enfant à votre âge

-Je sais, répondit Angela, cela ne m'offense pas que tu le remarques. » Angela sortit et les jeunes retournèrent à leur entraînement.

Le temps passa ainsi, les jeunes s'entraînaient, en modifiant leur corps, le jour et, la nuit, rêvaient à leurs animaux pour les connaître. Les parents travaillaient et voyaient les enfants qu'aux repas du matin et du soir.

Le soir d'Halloween arriva. Hermione, déguisée en fée, et Ron, déguisé en diable, donnèrent des bonbons, les parents écoutaient la télévision, Harry était dans son lit, pensant à cette soirée d'il y a 16 ans qui avait coûté la vie à ses parents et libérant, pendant un temps, le monde de Voldemort. Ce même soir, Harry était devenu le Survivant, à la célèbre cicatrice, connu de tous. Les parents savaient, par Hermione, que c'est par un soir d'Halloween qu'Harry avait perdu ses parents.

Personne ne fit mention des parents d'Harry le lendemain de la fête d'Halloween. Harry était triste, mais ne voulait pas en parler. L'entraînement repris, mais, en plus de l'entraînement d'animagi, il y avait l'entraînement au combat.

L'automne passa puis vint l'hiver. Les jeunes furent invités au banquet de Noël à Poudlard. Ils se firent une joie d'accepter. La banquet eu lieu le 21décembre.

Les jeunes, qui avaient revêtu de somptueux habits, arrivèrent à Poudlard en transplanant. Ils furent accueillis par leurs amis et certains professeurs. La Grande Salle était merveilleuse. D'immense sapins étaient richement décorés, le plafond projetait un ciel qui neigeait, les tables des maisons étaient remplacées par de plus petites tables. Un grand buffet se dressait contre un mur. Des mets de fin gourmet étaient placés sur ce buffet.

Tout le monde était sous le charme. Les adolescents rejoignirent leurs amis de Gryffondor, Luna vint se joindre à eux. Ils mangèrent en rigolant, oubliant tout le reste. Après le repas principal, des desserts succulents prirent place sur le buffet. Une piste de danse était en place et la musique commença. Plusieurs couples se mirent à danser. Harry se décida à inviter McGonagall à danser. Celle-ci fut ravie et accepta. Ron prit son courage à deux mains et demanda à Hermione de danser avec lui. Celle-ci sourit et accepta.

Après la soirée, les jeunes retournèrent chez eux, épuisés.

Le 25 décembre, toute la famille Granger était invitée chez les parents d'Hermione. Angela et les trois adolescents firent le repas du réveillon.

Les adolescents n'avaient pas acheter aucun cadeau, trop occupés à s'entraîner. Bien sûr, la présence des garçons surprit plus d'un. Thomas expliqua que c'était deux amis d'Hermione qui avaient perdu leurs parents pendant l'été. Les garçons durent accepter toutes les condoléances et Hermione dut se retenir de rire. Angela annonça, par la suite, qu'elle était enceinte et tout le monde la félicita. Après le repas, qui avait été très généreux, se fut l'ouverture des cadeaux. Au moment d'ouvrir un cadeau, Hermione trembla, comme les deux garçons. Rapidement, elle lâcha le cadeau et se précipita à la salle de bain, suivit de ses amis. Harry verrouilla magiquement la porte et l'insonorisa. Nos trois amis poussèrent des cris de douleur. Puis, Harry se transforma, puis, Hermione aussi et, finalement, Ron (nda : je vous dis pas tout suite les animagi). Cela ne dura que quelques minutes et les trois adolescents reprirent leur forme humaine et s'effondrèrent épuisés. Harry leva les deux sorts et réussit à sortir de la salle de bain, suivi de ses deux amis. Tout le monde les regardaient.

« -On a fait une fête hier, murmura Harry, et on a cuisiné toute la journée. C'est un coup de fatigue. On est allé se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain.

-Allez vous couchez, ordonna celle qui était la grand-mère d'Hermione.

-Bon Noël, souhaitèrent les jeunes, et bonne nuit. »

Les adolescents descendirent au sous-sol et allèrent s'effondrer sur leurs lits respectifs.

C'était leur toute première transformation, et cela les avait épuisés totalement.

Le lendemain, à 11h, les adolescents montèrent au salon. Ils s'étaient changé et habillés de façon décontractée. Les parents dormaient encore, la maison, mais surtout le salon, était dans une pagaille immense. Les adolescents sourirent et prirent leurs baguettes. En moins de cinq minutes, tout était propre. Les adolescents s'assirent et Harry prit la parole : « -Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait dire à tes parents, pour hier.

-Ils ont déjà de la misère à comprendre que la magies existe, soupira Hermione.

-En tous cas, répliqua Ron, pour le peu que j'ai vu, Harry tu es … »

Ron s'interrompit en voyant deux garçons dans les escaliers.

« -Ce sont mes cousins, s'exclama Hermione, en voyant que ses amis sortaient leurs baguettes, mon oncle a du se soûler et ma tante ne conduit pas l'hiver.

-Et si on finissait notre discussion, commença Harry, dans nos …. chambres.

-Très bonne idée, s'exclama Hermione, Lenny, Jimmy, vous direz à mes parents que nous avons fait le ménage et qu'on ne veut pas être dérangé. »

Sur ce, le trio fila à son QG, laissant les cousins d'Hermione, surpris.

Après ce moment, les adolescents s'entraînèrent qu'au combat que se soit en défense ou en attaque, et rajoutèrent les images mentales d'eux se transformant.

Au Nouvel An, les adolescents refusèrent catégoriquement de sortir de leur QG, pour aller faire la fête. Les parents d'Hermione furent déçus mais n'insistèrent pas.

Ce fut le premier février, que les adolescents tentèrent une deuxième transformation. Tout cela se passa à merveille mais les jeunes ne purent garder leurs formes que dix minutes.

Les adolescents s'entraînèrent, en se transformant, sans relâche toute une semaine, et par le fait même, ils vidèrent leur réserve de potion revigorante. Le 8 février, fut un jour de pur bonheur pour les jeunes. Ils se transformaient aussi longtemps qu'ils voulaient et autant de fois qu'ils voulaient. Puis, à la fin de cette journée, le trio pensa aux noms d'animagi, et il trouva.

Harry partit écrire une lettre à Remus

_« Cher Lunard,_

_Nous t'invitons à venir rencontrer Fina, Bloufi et Shama._

_Tu n'a qu'à venir, seul, au QG de tu sais-quoi. Angela te mènera à eux._

Harry, Ron, Hermione. » 

Harry monta avec ses deux amis ainsi que sa chouette. Il envoya sa chouette avec la lettre pour Remus. Puis, il alla chercher Angela pour parler au salon.

« -On veut te demander un service, commença Harry, une fois installé au salon, un homme qui s'appelle Remus Lupin va venir. Il va vouloir voir Fina, Bloufi et Shama. Ce sont nos surnoms. Alors, tu le conduiras à la porte de notre QG et tu feras apparaître la porte, mais n'entre surtout pas. Es-tu d'accord, Angela?

-Bien sûr mon petit, répondit Angela

-Maman, on va se coucher, déclara Hermione, bonne nuit. »

Angela serra sa fille et les deux garçons tendrement dans ses bras. Les adolescents furent surpris, Angela ne se montrait jamais si affectueuse avec les garçons. C'était sûrement dû à sa grossesse. Le trio descendit au sous-sol et se coucha.

Le lendemain, les jeunes se réveillèrent tôt et montèrent manger un peu avant de redescendre à leur QG. Rendu à leur QG, les jeunes prirent leur apparence d'animagus. Ils s'amusèrent à tester leurs capacités. Harry était plus puissant, apparemment, que les autres individus de l'espèce qu'avait son animagus (nda :tout pour pas dire l'animagus!)

Hermione avait une capacité d'un autre animal en plus de sa forme d'animagus, Ron différait légèrement des autres individus de l'espèce qu'avait son animagus (nda : lol!)

Soudain la porte du QG s'ouvrit. Remus entra et referma la porte, puis, leva la tête et resta figé sur place.

Devant lui, se tenait une panthère noire avec une légère cicatrice sur son front. La panthère avait les yeux verts et un sentiment de puissance se dégageait d'elle. À côté de la panthère, se tenait un blaireau imposant. Il avait des yeux bleus, dans sa fourrure, il y avait des reflets roux. On voyait sur son visage un air de glouton. Puis, sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, un faucon magnifique, à l'air intelligent, ses serres avaient l'air d'être plus puissante que celles d'un faucon. Peu de temps après, à la place des trois animaux, se tenaient Harry, Ron, et Hermione.

« -Harry….Ron…Hermione, articula Remus, vous...animagi...wow. Harry...panthère...Ron...blaireau...Hermione...faucon.

-Tu as tout compris, rigola Harry, alors mon petit Lunard, qui d'après vous est : Shama, Fina et Bloufi.

-Fina c'est Hermione, répondit Remus, Bloufi c'est Ron et Shama c'est Harry

-Pas juste, riposta Ron, on a travaillé des heures sur nos surnoms et toi tu les devines facilement.

-Ils sont très bien, rétorqua Remus, mais d'après vous qui à trouvé ceux des Maraudeurs?

-Toi? Interrogea Hermione

-Eh oui, répliqua Remus, à part moi, qui d'autres sont au courant et qui sont ceux qui vont les savoir?

-Minerva sait qu'on est animagi, répondit Harry, mais elle ne sait pas qu'on se transforme. Je lui écrirai. À part cela, je vais écrire aux PPV, sauf Severus, à cause de Voldemort et des aides extérieures, trop jeunes.

-Bien, s'exclama Remus, quand avez-vous commencez?

-Mi-septembre, répondit Hermione

-Vous êtes puissant pour faire si vite, s'exclama Remus

-Merci, s'exclamèrent les adolescents rougissant.

-Comment vont vos parents, Hermione, demanda Remus.

-Maman est enceinte, s'exclama Hermione

-Et c'est pour quand, rétorqua Remus

-Juin, répondit Hermione

-J'irai la féliciter, s'exclama Remus, puis je vais partir, j'ai des…choses à faire.

-Ces choses, commença Ron, ont sûrement rapport à Tonks. »

Remus lui tira la langue, comme un gamin, serra les jeunes dans ses bras et partit, en félicitant Angela au passage.

Les adolescents décidèrent de se reposer pour la journée.


	14. Chapitre 14

NicoPotter : merci

Désolé du retard, il y a une correctrice à qui ça ne tentait pas de faire son travail, pardonnez-lui, voici maintenant le chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 :

Les jeunes firent le repas du soir, après s'être reposés toute la journée, et pendant le repas, Harry s'exclama : « Putain, la partie vulnérable, on n'a pas besoin de la chercher. Il n'y a plus d'horcruxe, donc la partie vulnérable n'a plus de raison d'être.

-Mais c'est vrai, s'exclama Hermione, bordel, on aurait pu y penser. J'ai fait quelques recherches pour rien. Je n'ai pas trouvé l'endroit exact, juste que c'est en arrière, côté gauche.

-Votre langage, tonna Thomas

-Désolé, s'exclamèrent les deux fautifs. »

Le reste du repas se passa dans le calme. Les adolescents se couchèrent tôt, ils avaient une longue journée qui les attendait.

Le lendemain, les jeunes se levèrent tôt, s'habillèrent, mangèrent puis prirent plusieurs parchemins ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier chacun ,sans oublier la liste des PPV.

Ils écrient à tous les PPV le même message : _« Salut, il y a une réunion le 12 février, à 13h. Le lieu du rendez-vous est au QG des PPV. Pour ceux ne connaissant pas l'emplacement du QG, rendez-vous à l'entrée de Poudlard à cette même heure. Minerva McGonagall vous conduira au QG. Pour ceux ne sachant pas transplaner, les aides extérieures, rendez-vous à l'entrée de Poudlard à 13h, le professeur McGonagall vous aidera. Envoyez-moi la réponse pour savoir si vous venez._

_Harry Potter, chef des PPV »_

Pour McGonagall, il y avait un message en plus : « _Salut Minerva, tu as reçu une lettre concernant la réunion des PPV, j'espère que tu voudras aider ceux ne pouvant pas accéder au QG des PPV. Je t'en remercie grandement. J'aimerais savoir qui étaient les meilleurs membres de l'ordre du Phénix, pour leur demander de devenir PPV._

_Merci encore._

Harry » 

Il avait beaucoup de parchemin et quand Hedwige les vit, elle poussa un cri, découragée.

« Allez ma belle, l'encouragea Harry, tu vas y arriver. Tu auras une grande récompense, au retour. »

La chouette d'Harry s'envola avec tous les parchemins.

« -On va devoir commencer le polynectar, déclara Harry, allez au boulot! Vous commencez et moi, je m'occupe du lien entre les PPV et le danger! »

Hermione et Ron descendirent au QG et fouillèrent dans les livres de potions pour trouver la recette du polynectar. Quand, ils la trouvèrent, ils commencèrent. De son côté, Harry était descendu au QG, avait pris un grimoire, le même qui lui avait servi pour faire le QG, et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.

Harry trouva la formule qu'il cherchait. Il prit la liste officielle des PPV, un grand parchemin et sa baguette. Il prononça la formule en regardant les deux parchemins. Doucement, les deux parchemins brillèrent d'une lumière dorée. La formule avait fonctionné. Harry remettrait un bout de parchemin à tous les PPV et lors de la bataille finale, donc en plein danger, le bout de parchemin émettra une chaleur, et dès que le PPV toucherait son bout de parchemin, il serait conduit auprès de la liste officielle qu'Harry aurait sur lui. C'était de la magie ancienne, très puissante, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Harry était épuisé et décida de faire une potion revigorante. Il rejoignit ses amis et trouva, dans un livre, la recette de potion revigorante et il la commença. Quelques heures passèrent, les deux potions étaient finies. Hermione rangea soigneusement le polynectar, Harry mit en fiole la potion revigorante et se prit une fiole pour lui.

Hedwige revint avec tout autant de parchemins qu'au départ. Harry lui mit plusieurs grosses souris ainsi que du jambon, dont sa chouette était friande, dans sa mangeoire, puis prit les parchemins. Hedwige alla manger. Tous les PPV acceptaient de venir.

La lettre de McGonagall donna ceci : _« Bonjour Harry, bien sûr que j'accepte d'aider ceux qui ne peuvent pas aller au QG. Voici la liste des meilleurs membres de l'ordre du Phénix_

_-Alastor Maugrey _

_-Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_-Elphias Doge_

_-Dedalus Diggle_

_-Emmeline Vance_

_-Sturgis Podmore_

_-Hestia Jones_

Minerva » 

Harry, avec l'aide de ses amis, écrivit à tous les gens que lui avait recommandé McGonagall. La lettre était la suivante : _« Bonjour, l'ordre du Phénix n'est plus, mais un nouveau groupe est né et dont je suis le chef. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, allez à l'entrée de Poudlard, le 12 février, à midi et demie._

Harry Potter » 

Hedwige, en voyant encore des parchemins à livrer, fit la tête à Harry, mais partit tout de même avec les parchemins.

Pendant les deux jours qui précédaient les rencontres, les jeunes s'entraînèrent au combat et en défense.

Le 12 février arriva et les adolescents se préparèrent et transplanèrent vers midi à l'entrée de Poudlard.

«-On sort nos baguettes, déclara Harry, on n'est jamais trop prudent. »

Le trio sortit la baguette et attendit. Vers midi et demie, les adolescents entendirent sept pop, caractéristique de transplanage. Cinq hommes et deux femmes venaient d'apparaître. Harry les reconnut comme ceux qui étaient venus le chercher un peu avant la cinquième année. Tous se nommèrent puis les dix personnes se donnèrent la main pour former un cercle et transplanèrent à la limite anti-transplanage. En silence, les trois jeunes menèrent les sept adultes à la maison des Granger. Ils s'installèrent au salon

« -L'ordre du Phénix n'existe plus, commença Harry, j'ai crée un autre groupe ayant les mêmes buts. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, et moi même sommes Phénix Pour la Vie. Il y a d'autres membres, il viendront à 13h, pour une réunion importante. J'ai demandé à Minerva, les meilleurs membres de l'ordre du Phénix. C'est vous qu'elle m'a conseillé. Alors voulez-vous être Phénix Pour la Vie?

-Avec plaisir, répondirent les sept adultes

-Bien, vous n'avez qu'à signer, déclara Hermione

-Or pour le chef, rouge pour les membres actifs et bleu pour les aides extérieur, continua Ron »

Harry sortit la liste officielle et fit signer les nouveaux membres qui ne firent pas attention aux autres noms. Une discussion commença, pour mieux se connaître. Vers 13h, on cogna à la porte d'entrée. Harry alla ouvrir. Rogue était là.

« -Va dans la cuisine, déclara Harry, j'irai te chercher quand tous les PPV seront là et que je leur aurai expliqué la situation. »

Rogue se dirigea vers la cuisine et Harry attendit le reste des PPV.

Rapidement, tout le monde fut là. Harry les fit venir au salon. Tout le monde se présenta et Harry prit la parole : « -Avant de passer à notre QG, je dois vous parler de notre dernier PPV, il s'agit de Severus Rogue.

-Ce sale traître, s'écria Molly, il a tué Dumbledore

-Maman, tais-toi, ordonna Ron, Severus est de notre côté. Laisse Harry parler. Personne ne le coupe!

-Merci Ron, continua Harry, Severus avait une dette envers Narcissa Malefoy. Quelle dette? Ce n'est pas d'argent mais d'autre chose que seul lui pourra dire s'il veut. Bref, un soir Narcissa et Bellatrix sont venues chez Severus. Voldemort voulait recruter Drago. Narcissia avait peur pour son fils, elle voulait que Severus le protège et l'aide dans la mission que Voldemort lui confirait. Severus et Narcissa ont fait le Serment Inviolable. Severus en a parler à Dumbledore et Dumbledore se doutait que la mission de Drago serait de le tuer. Dumbledore savait que ça allait être Severus qui allait le tuer et Severus n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de suivre la troupe de Voldemort pour protéger Drago. Faites-lui confiance, je vous en prie.

-Il est un bon type, déclara Hermione, il a toute ma confiance

-Il a aussi toute ma confiance, renchérit Ron, croyez-en nous et faites confiance à Severus

-Mes enfants, commença Molly Weasley, si vous lui faites confiance, je lui fais confiance

-Les traîtres ne sont pas toujours ceux qu'on croit, grogna Remus, je lui fais confiance »

Un à un, les PPV dirent qu'ils avaient confiance en Rogue. Puis, Harry sortit du salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine, il revint, peu de temps après, avec Rogue.

« -Merci de votre confiance, déclara Rogue qu'Harry avait informé de la discussion précédente, on ferait mieux d'aller au QG. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai rester. »

Harry fit signe à toutes les personnes présentes de le suivre. Tous s'entassèrent dans les escaliers du sous-sol, Harry descendit les escaliers, sortit sa baguette, se concentra et lança un sort.

« -J'ai agrandi notre QG, pour qu'on puisse tous entrer, déclara Harry, Patmol »

Une porte apparue et Harry entra, suivi de tous les PPV. Puis, il prit une fiole de potion revigorante. Tous les PPV avaient pris place autour de la table. Harry s'assit au bout de la table et prit la parole : «- Voldemort avait crée des horcruxes. Six au total. J'en avais détruit un, en deuxième année. Dumbledore en avait détruit un, un peu avant ma sixième année. Ron, Hermione et moi-même avons retrouvé les quatre autres et les avons détruits depuis peu. Nagini était un horcruxe et, grâce à Severus, on a pu l'avoir. Severus, pourrais-tu nous dire de quoi est fait l'armée de Voldemort?

-Autres les mangemorts qui peuvent arriver rapidement, il y a des loup-garous, commença Severus, ils sont au moins une centaine dans les sous-sol du manoir de Voldemort. Voldemort s'est amusé a en créer de nouveaux. Il y a aussi une quarantaine de vampires dans les alentours du manoir. Voldemort m'a demandé une potion qui pourrait faire en sorte que les vampires puissent aller au soleil. J'ai bien une idée mais jamais je lui dirai. Il y a d'autre créatures qui se sont alliées avec Voldemort mais Voldemort ne les contacte que quand il en a besoin. La plupart de ces créatures sont loin. Ces créatures, seul Voldemort les voit et les rares mangemorts qui les ont vues sont morts.

Donc, le mieux s'est d'attaquer le jour, pour éviter les vampires. Éviter les jours de pleine lune. Si vous voulez surprendre Voldemort, faites le avant 8h le matin. J'ai surveillé ses habitudes et jamais il ne se réveille avant 8h. Les problèmes d'une attaque matinale : des mangemorts entourent la chambre de Voldemort, Voldemort a sa baguette près de lui et, le pire des problèmes, Voldemort dort sans aucun vêtement, ni drap. »

Beaucoup des gens présents frissonnèrent de dégoût en essayant d'imaginer Voldemort en tenue d'Adam, si bien sûr cela se pouvait.

« -L'idée de l' attaque matinale, commença Harry, est bien, même si traumatisante.

-Le bruit de l'arrivée de trois mangemorts le réveillera, rétorqua Rogue, mais vous pourrez le stupéfixier et, bien sûr, la bataille sera rude avec les mangemorts, Voldemort pourra sûrement se libérer, et, espérons-le, s'habiller, alors il faudra surveiller les mangemorts et Voldemort. Les PPV arriveront et le reste des mangemorts aussi. Laissez Lucius Malefoy à Drago. Ne tuez pas Drago, ni moi.

-Bien sûr, répliqua Remus, et surtout, laissez-moi le rat!

-Tu pourrais m'en laisser un peu? Interrogea Harry

-Un peu, répondit Remus

-Je vous passe un bout de parchemin. Quand celui-ci émettra une douce chaleur, ça signifiera que la bataille finale commencera. Touchez ce bout de parchemin et vous vous retrouvez dans la bataille finale. Conservez ce bout de parchemin précieusement. »

Harry sortit le parchemin qu'il avait enchanté, le déchira en morceau et donna un morceau à chaque PPV

« -Bon, il faudrait peut-être que Ginny, Luna, Neville et Severus sortent, déclara Hermione

-Pourquoi? Interrogèrent les personnes concernées

-Trop jeunes et Severus, c'est à cause de Voldemort, pour voir ce qui va suivre, répondit Harry, attendez-nous dans le salon. On invite tous les PPV à manger. Si les parents d'Hermione arrivent, ils reconnaîtront Severus. »

Luna, Ginny, Neville et Severus sortirent. Puis, Harry, Hermione et Ron se transformèrent. Toutes les autres personnes présentes les contemplèrent, admiratives, puis les jeunes reprirent leur forme humaine.

« -On est des animagi, déclara Hermione, ça pourrait être utile.

-Une dernière question, continua Harry, connaissez-vous les sorts Impardonnables et savez-vous les exécuter. Beaucoup sont aurors, mais le reste…ceux qui ne savent pas les faire ou ont du mal à les faire, levez-la main. »

Tous les Weasley présents levèrent la main, Fleur leva aussi la main.

« Bien, commença Harry, on se rencontrera deux à trois fois par semaine. Y aurait-il quelqu'un qui pourrait nous superviser?

-Je vais le faire, répondit Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Merci, je vous communiquerez quand auront lieu nos rencontres, déclara Harry, maintenant, Hermione, Ron et deux personnes en plus, vous vous occuperez du repas. J'agrandirai la salle à manger. Tonk, je crois que tu es bonne en métamorphose, tu allongeras la table et métamorphoseras des objets en chaises, pour que tous puissent s'asseoir. Les autres vous pourrez soit parler au salon ou multiplier les couverts pour mettre sur la table.

-J'aiderai Ron et Hermione, déclara Molly

-Moi aussi, déclara Hestia Jones

-Je m'occuperai de la table, déclara Tonk

-Vous êtes merveilleux les enfants, déclara McGonagall, et magnifique!

-C'est bien vrai, renchérit Charlie

-Harry, commença Remus, j'ai à te parler, ainsi qu'à Severus

-Bien, j'irai agrandir la salle à manger et je reviendrai ici avec Severus, déclara Harry »

Tous sortirent sauf Remus . Harry se dirigea vers la salle à manger et l'agrandit magiquement. Puis, il repassa par le salon, salua Ginny, Luna et Neville et dit à Severus de le suivre.

Quand Harry et Severus entrèrent, Remus prit la parole : « -J'ai de la potion Tue-Loup pour ce mois-ci. Je crois que Severus ne peut pas m'en faire. J'aimerais, Severus, que tu écrives la liste des ingrédients et la méthode à faire pour réaliser la potion Tue-Loup. Je suis sûr que les jeunes pourront la faire. Le mois prochain, je viendrai ici, si la potion marche, tant mieux. Sinon, les jeunes prendront leurs formes d'animagi.

-Effectivement, rétorqua Severus, c'est compliqué, mais sait-on jamais! Je dois vérifier vos ingrédients, Potter.

-Bien, déclara Harry

-Je vous laisse, déclara Remus, je vais voir si Tonk ne fait pas trop de dégâts en cuisine. »

Remus sortit, Harry se dirigea vers l'armoire contenant les ingrédients et l'ouvrit. Rogue vérifia tous les ingrédients et déclara : « -Vous avez une collection impressionnante et vous avez tous les ingrédients pour la potion Tue-Loup. J'aurai besoin de parchemins, d'une plume et d'encre. »

Harry alla chercher les objets désirés et les donna à Rogue. Rogue s'assit pour écrire et Harry s'assit en face de lui, le regardant écrire.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Rogue tendit le parchemin à Harry. Harry le remercia, Rogue le salua et sortit, Harry le suivit. Rogue salua tout le monde et partit. Le repas était prêt, tout le monde était attablé. Harry se doutait que les deux adultes avaient usé de magie et avaient aidé les deux jeunes a en faire autant.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et dans les éclats de rire. En effet, les jumeaux Weasley avaient trouvé le moyen de mettre une de leur farce dans le breuvage. Tout le monde avait des pois de couleur dans le visage. Molly ronchonna mais se dit que ça détendait l'atmosphère. Fred assura qu'au bout d'une heure, tout redeviendrait normal.

En effet une heure plus tard, après que tous aient fini de manger, les pois de couleur disparurent. Les parents d'Hermione rentrèrent peu de temps après cela.

« -Ce sont tous nos amis, déclara Hermione, on les a invité, on a eu recourt à la magie pour qu'on puisse tous manger et s'asseoir. Désolé

-Vous remettez en état, gronda Thomas, dans trente minutes maximum

-Bien, répondirent les trois adolescents tout rouge. »

Peu à peu, les personnes partirent, le temps avait passé vite. Tonk et Remus restèrent les derniers et aidèrent les jeunes à remettre tout en état.

« -Magnifique repas, déclara Remus

-Et vous êtes magnifique, décréta Tonk, mon ti-loup, il faudrait y aller, il se fait tard »

Remus devint tout rouge et les adolescents éclatèrent de rire, Tonk fit comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Remus salua les jeunes et entraîna Tonk vers la sortie.

« -Joli surnom, rigola Ron, où sont tes parents, Hermione?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione »

Puis Hermione amplifia sa voix et dit : «-Maman, Papa, tout est redevenu à la normal. Nos amis sont partis. Nous allons nous coucher. À demain. »

Hermione leva le sort de sa voix, Harry rendit la taille normale à la salle à manger.

Puis, les jeunes descendirent se coucher.

le chapitre 15 risque de tarder étant donné que c'est celui de la bataille finale

une tite question pour vous : Voulez-vous que Rogue et McGonagall forment un couple?(aucun slash ne sera fait, beurk!)


	15. Chapitre 15

J'ai décidé de faire un 16e chapitre, avec la bataille et tout le tralala (sous conseil de ma correctrice)

Chapitre 15 :

Harry se réveilla tôt et pensa à quatre choses. La première était que comme Ginny n'était pas majeure, si tous les PPV pratiquaient ici, le ministère rappliquerait, donc le mieux serait de s'entraîner à Poudlard, dans la salle sur demande. Donc, Harry devrait écrire au directeur. La deuxième pensée qu'il eût était que comme les PPV étaient en infériorité, ça se pourrait qu'ils doivent se battre contre plus d'un mangemort. Harry se dit que si tous les PPV avaient une épée, ça pourrait aider. La troisième chose était qu'Harry devrait trouver un entraîneur et une salle pour s'entraîner au maniement d'épée. Et la dernière chose qu'Harry pensa était qu'il allait devoir chercher et écrire plus d'une lettre.

Harry se leva, se prépara et mit une note sur la table du QG

_« Ron, Hermione, je suis parti chercher de l'argent à Gringotts. J'aimerais que vous cherchiez un magasin qui vendent des épées de combat. Je vous expliquerai au retour._

Harry » 

Quand Harry revint, il avait plusieurs bourses sur lui.

« -Nous allons être en infériorité, commença Harry, face à ses deux amis, donc je me suis dit qu'il faudrait des épées en cas de besoin. Avez-vous trouvé un endroit?

-Oui, répondit Hermione, c'est un magasin très réputé.

-Bien, aidez-moi, déclara Harry, on écrit ceci à tous les PPV : «_ Tous les PPV se rassembleront, aujourd'hui le 13 février, à 15h à la limite anti-transplanage, ouest. Si vous ne pouvez pas venir, dites quand seront vos disponibilités._

_Votre chef et ses acolytes » _Allons-y »

Les jeunes écrivirent les messages et Harry écrivit au directeur de Poudlard pour demander la permission de s'entraîner à Poudlard. Puis, Hedwige s'envola avec les parchemins.

En attendant les réponses, les adolescents allèrent parler à Angela et Thomas.

«- Vous allez devoir faire deux choses, commença Harry, une fois installé au salon, la première est pour tous les gens de mon groupe et la deuxième concerne votre sécurité.

-Et qu'est-ce, interrogea Angela

-Tous les membres de mon groupe feront leur testament, c'est vous qui garderez les testaments, répondit Harry, parce que vous ne serez pas à la bataille et que même si vous êtes moldus, vous connaissez notre monde.

-On gardera les testaments précieusement, assura Thomas, et l'autre chose?

-Angela va devoir accoucher à la maison si la bataille n'a pas eu lieu, répondit Harry, et Thomas sera la sage-femme.

-QUOI, s'écria Thomas, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux à son âge. Et si je m'y prenais mal!

-Il va falloir lancer des sorts de protection, répliqua Harry, avec ces sorts Angela accouchera sans encombre et sans douleur. Le bébé va être en santé. Thomas, tu n'auras qu'à coupé le cordon ombilical avec des ciseaux magiques, pour nettoyer le bébé, un linge magique. Tu n'auras qu'à dégager les voies nasales et buccales et mettre les gouttes dans les yeux.

-J'ai confiance en vous, déclara Angela, lancez-moi les sorts de protection et préparez le linge et les ciseaux magiques. »

Harry alla chercher les livres avec les sorts qu'il aurait besoin, puis il revint au salon.

« -Angela, commença un Harry rougissant, il faudrait que je puisse toucher directement votre ventre et… votre poitrine

-Allons dans la salle de bain, proposa Angela »

Angela et Harry s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bain sous l'œil méfiant de Thomas.

Dans la salle de bain, Angela retira son chandail, puis son soutien-gorge. Harry regarda les deux sorts qu'il aurait besoin. Puis, Harry toucha le ventre d'Angela avec sa baguette d'une main et posa son autre main sur le ventre d'Angela. Il se concentra, puis lança le premier sort. Une douce lumière bleutée sortit de la baguette et de la main d'Harry et la lumière pénétra le ventre d'Angela. Puis, Harry remonta sa baguette et sa main et les posa sur la poitrine d'Angela. Un homard à côté du visage d'Harry aurait eu l'air fade, pâle, tellement qu'Harry était gêné. Finalement, Harry se concentra et lança le sort. Une douce lumière rosée sortie de la main et de la baguette d'Harry et pénétra dans la poitrine d'Angela.

Harry sortit rapidement, laissant Angela se rhabiller. Ron lui annonça que tous les PPV venaient et que le directeur acceptait que tous les PPV s'entraînent à Poudlard.

Les jeunes saluèrent les adultes, leur disant qu'ils sortaient et rentraient vers 16-17h.

Hermione indiqua aux garçons un petit restaurant mobile où ils pourraient manger un peu. Elle paya pour les garçons et elle-même. Puis, les adolescents se dirigèrent vers la zone du rendez-vous. Il restait deux heures et les jeunes s'amusèrent à jouer à « vérité ou conséquence ». Vers 15h, plusieurs pop survinrent du même coup et, un peu après, d'autres pop. Tous les PPV étaient là, Harry prit la parole, après avoir recraché la terre qu'il avait dû ingurgiter pour une conséquence : « -Je vous ai fait venir ici pour qu'on puisse s'acheter des épées. Pourquoi? On est en infériorité face aux mangemorts, donc il serait utile d'avoir une épée, en cas de besoin, qu'on saurait manier. J'ai préféré acheter les épées, pour être sûr de la qualité et du goût de chacun. On n'a qu'à suivre Hermione, elle connaît le coin. »

Hermione se mit en marche et les autres la suivirent. Après 15 minutes de marche, le groupe arriva devant une boutique style médiéval.

Le vendeur de la boutique fut surpris en voyant (nda : l'auteure va faire la liste des PPV) 24 personnes entrer dans sa boutique.

« -Nous avons besoin d'épées de combat, déclara Harry

-Bien, répliqua le vendeur, j'ai de quoi vous satisfaire tous. »

Pendant une heure, tout le monde choisit son épée. Puis, Harry dit au vendeur : «-Je paie les épées. Savez-vous où se donne des cours de maniement d'épée, pour s'améliorer?

-Cela vous fera 4800$, déclara le vendeur, et voici la carte d'affaire d'un très bon professeur. »

Harry sortit beaucoup d'argent, paya, puis prit la carte d'affaire. Les PPV sortirent et certains tendirent une bourse avec des gallions à Harry, lui promettant qu'il en aurait d'autre. Quand les Weasley proposèrent de le rembourser, Harry refusa. Il refusa aussi pour Remus et Tonk. Finalement, le groupe se sépara, chacun avec son épée. Harry devrait appeler le professeur pour manier les armes et fixer les rendez-vous pour l'entraînement aux sorts Impardonnables.

Les jeunes retournèrent à la maison des Granger. Harry alla appeler le professeur. Il obtient un cours de 2h, le dimanche matin.

Il demanda l'aide de ses amis pour écrire à tous les PPV. La lettre était la même :

_« Le cours de maniement d'épée aura lieu tous les dimanche de 8h à 10h. Habits moldus et fait pour bouger. Apportez votre épée. Rendez-vous, pour le premier cours, à la limite-est de la zone anti-transplanage._

_Votre chef et ses bras droits. »_

Puis, Harry écrivit à tous les Weasley qui étaient PPV, sauf Ron, ainsi qu'à Luna, Neville, Fleur Delacour et Kingsley Shacklebolt, la lettre pour eux donna : _« Le cours pour les sortilèges Impardonnables aura lieu tous les samedi de 8h à 10h. Rendez-vous dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard._

Votre chef. » 

Puis, Harry alla ensorceler une paire de ciseau et un linge pour l'accouchement d'Angela, et il remit ces deux objets à Thomas. La pleine lune était ce soir, les adolescents décidèrent de faire la potion tue-loup. Au bout d'un moment, Ron dut quitter sous peine de se faire tuer par ses deux amis, à cause de sa maladresse. Il décida d'écouter la télévision avec les parents d'Hermione.

La confection de la potion se passa bien.

Le samedi arriva et les trois jeunes allèrent à Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent les dernier. Molly demanda : « Où va-t-on s'entraîner?

-La salle sur demande, répondit Harry

-Jamais entendu parler, s'exclama Bill

-Seulement les jeunes qui se trouvent ici, répliqua Luna, incluant les jumeaux, connaissent cet endroit.

-Suivez-nous, déclara Ron, les vieux! »

Les « vieux » protestèrent mais suivirent les plus jeunes. Le petit groupe monta au 7e étage. Puis, Harry alla devant le mur lisse, en face de l'immonde tapisserie qui représentait Barnabas le Follet en train d'apprendre à des troll l'art de la danse.

Il pensa à ce qu'il voulait. _«-Un endroit où on peut s'entraîner aux sort Impardonnables et qu'on ne peut pas nous découvrir. »_

Harry passa trois fois, faisant demi-tour à la fenêtre et au mur où il y a le vase de la taille d'un homme. Puis, une porte apparut. Les personnes entrèrent. La salle était grande et il y avait des tables. Sur les tables, il y avait des fouines dans des cages. Dans un coin de la salle, il y avait un enclos avec des bœufs.

« -On va pouvoir s'entraîner, s'exclama Arthur. »

L'entraînement commença et se passa bien. Le lendemain, tous les PPV se retrouvèrent à la limite est. Ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de maniement d'épée, avec en tête Hermione. Le cours se déroula bien, les PPV avaient un certain talent.

Les cours de la fin de semaine se déroulaient bien et la semaine, les jeunes s'entraînaient en défense et en combat.

Une semaine avant la pleine lune, Harry envoya la potion tue-loup à Remus. Le jour de la pleine lune arriva. Remus se rendit chez les parents d'Hermione. Il était faible, mais la transformation approchait. Hermione avertit ses parents de ne pas entrer dans leur salle, la nuit dans aucun cas. Les trois animagi étaient avec Remus quand celui-ci se transforma. Nos trois amis avaient gardé leur forme humaine. La transformation achevé, Remus ne voulut pas attaquer les jeunes. Le loup-garou cherchait même à se faire caresser. Les adolescents lui donnèrent des caresses sur la tête, au grand bonheur du loup-garou. Puis, ils se transformèrent et jouèrent avec le loup-garou. Les trois nuits de pleine lune se passèrent ainsi. Pendant la journée, le lycanthrope se reposait dans le lit d'Harry.

Les cours reprirent. Le temps passa vite. Harry recevait régulièrement des bourses avec des gallions.

Et ce fût le 17 avril que tous les PPV étaient prêts. Harry organisa une réunion avec tous les PPV.

« -Vous êtes tous fin prêts, déclara Harry, à la réunion, Dès que Severus a les cheveux, on passe à l'attaque. L'attaque aura lieu dans les alentours de 7h. Habillez-vous toujours de façon à être prêt au combat et ayez baguette et épée en votre possession en tout temps. Maintenant, pour ceux ne l'ayant pas fait, faites votre testament. Je ramasserai les testaments dans une heure. Je les remettrai aux parents d'Hermione. Et voici l'équipement nécessaire à la rédaction de votre testament. »

D'un claquement de doigt, plumes, parchemins et encre apparurent devant chaque PPV. Lentement, tous les testaments furent prêts. Les PPV repartirent, se préparèrent, mentalement, au combat proche. Harry prit tous les testaments et monta retrouver les parents d'Hermione

« - Je vous confie tous les testaments de mon groupe, commença-t-il, face aux parents d'Hermione,. On ne sait pas l'issu de notre combat.

-On gardera précieusement ces testaments, déclara Thomas. »

Harry tendit les testaments à Thomas et redescendit rejoindre ses amis. Thomas alla mettre les testaments dans le coffre fort.

« -Je vais aller créer un portoloin qui nous amènera à St-Mangouste à la fin de la bataille, déclara Harry, rendu dans le QG, il sera actif qu'à la fin de la bataille.

-Quel objet prendras-tu? Interrogea Ron

-Un phénix, répondit Harry, c'est une statue de phénix que j'ai achetée. »

Hermione et Ron sourirent à Harry et Harry prit le livre dans lequel était la méthode pour faire un portoloin, puis il s'enferma dans sa chambre.

En attendant que Rogue ait les cheveux pour le polynectar, les jeunes veillaient sur Angela. Harry conservait précieusement la liste des PPV avec lui, ainsi que la statue de Phénix. Les adolescents avaient toujours leurs épées et baguettes, ils étaient prêts au combat.

review please!


	16. Chapitre 16

La grande Bataille et tout le tralala!

Chapitre 16 :

Le 20 avril arriva et Rogue cogna à 6h du matin. Les jeunes étaient déjà prêts depuis 5h ce matin. Ils sentaient que le grand jour était aujourd'hui. Hermione ouvrit et Rogue prit la parole : « -J'ai réussi. Trois jeunes recrues, d'à peu près votre taille, deux garçons et une fille. Ça sera plus évident pour les vêtements.

-Parfait, déclara Harry, on va prendre le polynectar et nous attendrons un peu avant de partir. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'on nous confonde. »

Les adolescents, suivis de Rogue, descendirent à leur QG. Les jeunes prirent chacun un gobelet de polynectar. Rogue ajouta des cheveux dans chaque des verres. La transformation s'effectua. Les adolescents gardèrent sensiblement la même taille. Ron se retrouva avec des cheveux bruns, tressés jusqu'au bas du dos, et des yeux bruns. Harry eut des cheveux encore noir, mais lisse, qui lui tombaient aux épaules ainsi que des yeux bleus. Les deux garçons avaient les épaules larges, de grand bras et de larges mains. Leurs vêtements étaient plus ajustés.

Quant à Hermione, elle se retrouva avec les cheveux courts et blonds, des yeux bleus et une poitrine énorme. Son pantalon lui allait toujours mais son chandail était très serré. Ron, en voyant Hermione, ouvrit grand les yeux et fixait la poitrine de son amie. Harry s'était détourné et Hermione était toute rouge. Rogue donna une grande claque derrière la tête de Ron pour le faire revenir à la réalité. Hermione sortit et monta au salon. Rogue et Harry la suivirent et Ron les suivit, un moment après, en se massant le dernière de la tête. Quand tous furent au salon, un grand cri déchira le silence. Hermione monta les escaliers pour voir sa mère. Les garçons et Rogue la suivirent. Hermione dit à ses parents qu'ils avaient changé d'apparence avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Angela venait de perdre les eaux. Hermione dit à ses parents qu'elle les aimait et les serra dans ses bras. Les garçons souhaitèrent bonne chance aux parents d'Hermione et ils les serrèrent dans leurs bras. Rogue serra Angela dans ses bras, lui promettant de veiller sur sa fille, puis il serra la main de Thomas en lui souriant.

Puis, le quatuor redescendit au salon.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, les adolescents touchèrent la marque.

Ils tombèrent dans une spirale, avant d'atterrir dans une pièce immense. La pièce était sombre, au centre de la pièce trônait un grand lit baldaquin. Voldemort était couché sur ce lit, nu (nda : beurk!). Sa baguette était près de lui. Voldemort se réveilla en entendant le bruit des adolescents. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, le garçon aux cheveux noir qui était, en fait Harry, sorti sa baguette et cria _« Stupéfix »_. Puis, ce même garçon tua l'énorme serpent couché au pied du lit de Voldemort. Des mangemorts arrivèrent, les jeunes lancèrent des _« Avada Kedavra »_

Après quelques minutes, la pièce était vide, sauf que des corps morts jonchaient la place. Harry fit bouger les corps dans un coin. Les adolescents reprirent leur physique originel. D'autres mangemorts arrivèrent. Puis, les PPV arrivèrent.

La bataille s'engagea. Remus s'en prit à Queudever, mais des loups-garous arrivèrent, attaquant Remus. Harry tua Queudever. Voldemort se libéra du sort d'Harry et prit sa baguette, il murmura un sort et il fut couvert d'une robe. Harry lui envoya un doloris puissant. Voldemort lui rendit la pareille. Des loups-garous attaquaient sans cesse Remus, Tonks les tuait, mais il y en avait toujours d'autres. Drago et Lucius Malefoy arrivèrent. Drago se retourna et attaqua son père. Une furieuse lutte s'engagea alors entre le père et le fils. Harry lançait sort sur sort à Voldemort. Voldemort faisait de même. Les jumeaux Weasley se protégeaient l'un l'autre. Bill Weasley protégeait Fleur Delacour, sa fiancée. Maugrey engagea une lutte avec un mangemort.

McGonagall luttait contre plusieurs mangemorts, Rogue l'aidait. Emmeline Vance était encerclée par les mangemorts. Elle tua plusieurs mangemorts qui furent tués soit par un « Avada Kedavra » ou par un coup d'épée. Finalement, c'est elle qui mourut.

Soudain, Remus tomba par terre, gravement blessé. Tonks avait réussi a éliminer tous les loup-garous. Un sort puissant, venant d'un mangemort, envoya Tonks plus loin dans la pièce. La tête de Tonks frappa le mur de pierre, plongeant cette dernière dans l'inconscience.

Molly, qui luttait depuis un moment avec un mangemort, le tua enfin. Elle entendit un « Avada Kedavra » derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit Arthur prendre le sort mortel en pleine poitrine, pour la sauver. Elle cria « AVADA KEDAVRA ». La puissance de son sort tua une dizaine de mangemorts. Les combats s'arrêtèrent un moment, surpris d'une telle puissance. Charlie Weasley fut le premier à voir son père mort, ses frères et sa sœur virent leur père un peu après. Ce fut le cri de Maugrey qui fit reprendre les combats. Maugrey avait planté son épée dans le cœur du mangemort qu'il combattait depuis le début, mais le mangemort lui envoya le sort mortel avant de mourir.

Elphias Doge recevait plusieurs doloris d'un énorme mangemort. Neville tua quelques mangemorts et vint pour tuer le tortionnaire de Doge. Le mangemort avait pris l'épée de Doge et se retourna. L'épée coupa l'oreille gauche de Neville. Neville tua, malgré cela, le tortionnaire de Doge. Doge s'assit par terre, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, ses bras serrant ses jambes, il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Neville traça un cercle de protection autour de Doge.

Puis, il se mit à tuer sans relâche tous les mangemorts qu'il croisait, mais, chaque fois qu'un PPV était dans l'incapacité de combattre, il traçait un cercle de protection autour du PPV, en se tenant le côté gauche de la tête.

Ginny luttait vaillamment contre trois mangemorts. Elle poussa un cri lorsqu'un sort lui brisa sa jambe droite, puis son bras gauche.

Kingsley Shacklebolt reçut un coup d'épée sur le torse, venant d'Hestia Jones, qui était sous impérium. Shacklebolt tua le mangemort qui la tenait sous impérium. Hestia Jones revint à elle, ne se souvenant de rien. Puis, elle et Shacklebolt tuèrent les trois mangemorts torturant Ginny. Hestia Jones reçut un sort lui faisant disparaître les os des jambes. Elle tomba par terre. Shacklebolt engagea un combat contre le mangemort qui avait fait ça.

Soudain, McGonagall survola la pièce, s'écrasant contre un mur de pierre. Sa nuque se brisa et elle plongea dans le coma. Rogue se battait à l'épée, tranchant plusieurs têtes.

Ron, Hermione et Luna surveillaient les arrières d'Harry, tuant plusieurs mangemorts.

Le combat d'Harry contre Voldemort était puissant. Toutes la rage et la haine contenues entre les deux combattants étaient immense. De nombreux doloris avaient été jeté, tous très puissants.

Dedalus Diggle poussa un cri puissant. Une mangemort venait de lui envoyer deux sorts successifs, lui enlevant la vue. Puis, il poussa un autre cri qui fut interrompu. La mangemort avait utilisé un sort d'attraction pour lui arracher les cordes vocales. Neville tua cette mangemort puis il dit à Diggle de rester où il était et qu'il allait tracer un cercle de protection autour de lui.

Un sort frappa Ron qui tomba par terre en se brisant l'épaule. Hermione était horrifiée et, tua le mangemort qui avait fait ça.

Un mangemort lança une potion sur la personne la plus proche. Cette potion atterrit sur la jambe de Sturgis Podmore, brûlant, comme de l'acide, sa jambe. Un mangemort alla le tuer mais Neville fut plus rapide que lui et traça un cercle de protection autour de Podmore. Le mangemort lui envoya un doloris que Neville évita et Neville le tua.

Drago était blessé et fatigué mais se battait toujours contre son père. Finalement, Drago envoya le sort mortel à son père. Puis, il s'effondra par terre. Neville traça un sort de protection autour de lui, après une certaine hésitation.

Tout à coup, Hermione s'envola vers le plafond puis elle tomba en chute libre, sans pouvoir prendre sa forme d'animagus, et retomba sur ses jambes qui se brisèrent sous la force de l'impact.

Rogue avait repris sa baguette, mais il avait mal. Des entailles couvraient le haut de ses bras. Une entaille, partant du coin de son oeil droit allant jusqu'au coin de sa bouche, saignait légèrement, mais il tenait bon, tuant sans relâche les mangemorts.

Neville s'entoura d'un champ de protection et empila tous les corps des mangemorts dans un coin de la pièce. Beaucoup de corps s'empilèrent jusqu'en haut du plafond. Ainsi les PPV restant pourraient avoir un peu plus de place pour se battre. Un mur entier était démoli, agrandissant l'espace encore.

Les PPV se battaient toujours. Luna reçut un incendio qui lui brûla les cheveux. Rogue éteignit les flammes des cheveux de Luna.

Finalement, plus aucun mangemort ne vivaient. Tous les PPV, qui pouvaient voir, regardèrent le combat entre Voldemort et Harry. Tous les deux étaient affaiblis. Beaucoup de sorts avaient été jetés. Les deux combattants se dépêchaient de lancer un sort avant que l'autre ne le fasse. Ils ne voulaient pas une nouvelle connexion entre leurs baguettes. Voldemort se transforma en bloc de glace sous le sort d'Harry, mais rapidement des flammes apparurent, libérant Voldemort. Puis, Harry jeta un doloris puissant sur Voldemort qui, trop affaibli, tomba à genoux. Finalement, après avoir fait durer de longues minutes le sort de douleur, Harry lança le sort mortel à Voldemort.

Dans un grand cri, Voldemort mourut.

Harry arracha un morceau de sa robe et dit aux autres PPV de l'attendre.

Il transforma le morceau de tissu en portoloin. Puis, il partit vers Azkaban. Arrivé là, il cria « Accio mangemorts, emprisonnés à Azkaban ». Une immense bulle apparut avec tous les mangemorts qui étaient enfermés à Azkaban, emprisonnés par cette bulle. Tous les mangemorts se débattaient. Harry lança un puissant « Avada Kedavra ». Tous les mangemorts moururent. Harry toucha la bulle et prit le morceau de tissu. Il retomba parmi les PPV. Rogue déclara que tous les mangemorts et loup-garous étaient morts. Il les avait compté. Harry déclara, à son tour, que tous les mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban étaient morts.

Harry déposa les autres mangemorts qui étaient à Azkaban, puis il posa la liste officielle, après lui avoir jeté un sort, sur le lit. Ses amis rassemblèrent les corps des blessés et des morts. Une chaîne se forma, tous touchant un autre. Puis, Harry sortit la statue de Phénix et activa le portoloin. Puis, il prit la main de Rogue, qui finissait la chaîne, et il toucha la statue.

Un instant plus tard, le petit groupe tomba dans le hall d'entrée de Ste-Mangouste. La réceptionniste poussa un grand cri de surprise. Harry s'écria : «-On a besoin de médicomages, on a quelques blessés. Je veux que vous écriviez une lettre au Ministre de la magie pour lui dire que Lord Voldemort et ses mangemorts sont tous morts. Les Phénix Pour la Vie s'en sont occupés. Demandez au Ministre de nous rejoindre ici »

-D'accord, répondit la réceptionniste, puis elle prit un micro, Médicomages demandés d'urgence dans le hall. »

Puis, la réceptionniste prit un parchemin et une plume et écrivit une lettre. Elle siffla et un oiseau arriva, elle attacha le parchemin à la patte de l'oiseau. L'oiseau repartit et les médicomages arrivèrent.

Ils firent apparaître des civières pour ceux ne pouvant plus marcher et pour les morts et firent signe aux autres, blessés ou pas, de les suivre.

Les blessés graves furent amenés dans des chambres, les blessés légers ou les non blessés restèrent dans le couloir avec deux médicomages.

Un des médicomages envoya un sort sur Luna pour lui faire repousser ses cheveux. L'autre lança un sort pour arrêter le sang et appliqua une pommade pour cicatriser à l'endroit où l'oreille gauche de Neville aurait dû se trouver. Puis, après, se fut au tour de Rogue d'être guéri. Un médicomage arrêta les saignements et appliqua une pommade sur les bras et le visage de Rogue. Puis les deux médicomages donnèrent un morceau de chocolat à chacune des personnes. Tous mangèrent leur morceau. Puis, les jumeaux Weasley se prirent la main, ressentant la même peine d'avoir perdu leur père. Bill serrait sa fiancée contre lui, triste de la mort de son père. Charlie tenait sa mère qui, pleurait abondamment la perte de son mari, dans ses bras. Luna s'était assise, par terre, les jambes croisées, le regard dans le vide. Neville restait debout, pleurant, pensant à Doge qui avait subi la même torture que ses parents. Rogue faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, l'air songeur. Harry fixait un point sur un mur, l'air fatigué, mais soulagé.

Le Ministre arriva avec quelques Aurors et déclara : «-Vous-Savez-Qui et ses mangemorts sont vraiment morts? Qui sont les Phénix Pour la Vie?

-Oui, répondit Harry, les Phénix Pour la Vie était ceux qui avaient pour mission de détruire Voldemort. Ceux qui sont dans le couloir en font partie. Mais la plupart sont blessés gravement. Trois sont morts.

-Rogue, s'exclama le Ministre, il est un traître!

-Non, répliqua Harry, il avait fait un Serment Inviolable avec Narcissia Malefoy, pour protéger Drago. Il a tué Dumbledore pour que Drago ne soit pas tué. Dumbledore savait que Rogue allait le tuer. Drago a tué son père et il est de notre côté.

-Ok, rétorqua le Ministre, puis-je voir les corps?

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry, donnez-moi votre main. Luna donne moi ta main et prends le parchemin. »

Le Ministre prit la main d'Harry qui prit la main de Luna qui prit le parchemin magique. Les trois personnes atterrirent sur le lieu du combat. Le Ministre poussa un cri étonné. Harry utilisa le sort d'attraction pour avoir le corps de Queudever. La pile de corps bougea et beaucoup d'autres corps tombèrent. Le corps de Queudever atterrit au pied d'Harry qui prit la parole : « C'est Pettigrow qui était le Gardien des Secrets et le traître. Il était un animagus non-déclaré, c'est ainsi qu'il s'est enfui. Sirius Black était innocent.

-D'accord, déclara le Ministre, où est Voldemort?

-L'autre côté du lit, répondit Harry. »

Le Ministre alla vérifier et constata que Voldemort était bel et bien mort. Harry reprit la liste des PPV, prit la main de Luna et du Ministre et Harry lança un sort sur la liste officielle. Le trio se retrouva à Ste-Mangouste, dans le couloir où il était auparavant.

Un médicomage sortit d'une chambre et déclara : «-Minerva McGonagall a la nuque brisée qui se répare assez bien et elle est dans un profond coma, _Severus se figea à cette annonce_, Nimphadora Tonks est dans un coma léger. Dans une semaine, elle s'en sortira. Remus Lupin est blessé gravement. Morsures, griffures de loup-garou mais il est déjà un loup-garou. Il est inconscient pour le moment. Pour les autres, il faut attendre les autres médicomages.

-Je vais vous apporter la potion Tue-Loup, déclara Harry, Remus doit en boire à une heure précise pendant la semaine précédant la pleine lune. Vous pourrez le laissez dans sa chambre, même s'il se transforme. La potion le rend comme un petit chiot. Il adore se faire caresser. »

Le médicomage fut surpris mais répliqua : « -Bien, on fera comme ça. Mais, pour les caresses, on avisera. La potion est-elle efficace?

-À 100, répliqua Rogue, Harry et Hermione l'ont fait et la potion fut testé par moi-même.

-Parfait, rétorqua le médicomage, je vais vous laisser. »

Le médicomage partit et un autre sortit d'une chambre. Il prit la parole : « -Arthur Weasley a été porté à la morgue. Toutes mes condoléances. Emmeline Vance est aussi à la morgue. J'ai informé sa famille de sa mort. J'ai dit qu'elle était morte au combat. Je leur demandé d'informer Harry Potter de quand se dérouleront les funérailles. Alastor Maugrey est lui aussi à la morgue. Il n'avait aucune famille.

-Je m'occuperai des funérailles de Maugrey. Pouvez-vous dire à la famille d'Emmeline Vance que je possède son testament?

-Bien sûr, répondit le médicomage, je vais y aller de suite. »

Le médicomage repartit et une médicomage sortit un peu après. Après un instant de silence, elle parla : « -Ronald Weasley a l'épaule brisée. Il s'en remettra dans quelques temps. Il va devoir porter une attelle pendant une semaine et restera à l'hôpital pendant 3 jours. Ginny Weasley a la jambe droite brisée ainsi que son bras gauche. Elle restera, aussi, 3 jours à l'hôpital. Elle devra se déplacer en chaise roulante pendant un mois. Hermione Granger a eu les deux jambes brisées, elle restera 1 semaine à l'hôpital. Nous devons lui remodeler les jambes. Après, elle passera un mois en chaise roulante. Bien sûr, ces trois-là devront suivre quelques cours de réhabilitation. »

Un médicomage sortit d'une chambre et déclara : «-Elphias Doge est complètement fou, trop de doloris, _Neville baissa la tête, accablé,_ Sturgis Podmore a eu la jambe complètement brûlé, nous allons lui faire une jambe de bois et il devra apprendre à s'en servir. Dedalus Diggle a perdu définitivement la voix et, pour la vue, on va essayer de la lui rendre, mais il n'y a pas grand chance. »

Une autre médicomage sortit et déclara : « Drago Malefoy est très faible à cause de divers sort. Il a une cheville foulée, mais il a surtout besoin de repos. Hestia Jones, on lui fait repousser les os des jambes. Elle sera remise dans une semaine. Kingsley Shacklebolt a une profonde entaille au torse, mais, dans quelques jours, il sera guéri.

-J'assurerai, SEUL, les frais d'hospitalisation, insista Harry, pouvons-nous voir les blessés?

-Bien sûr, répondit un médicomage. »

Harry désactiva le portoloin et alla trouver ses deux meilleurs amis et Ginny. Les Weasley et Fleur le suivirent. Rogue se précipita auprès de McGonagall. Neville alla retrouver Elphias Doge. Luna alla retrouver Remus.

Deux semaines passèrent, Rogue restait inlassablement près de McGonagall. Hermione, Ginny et Ron étaient sortis de l'hôpital. Les filles devaient rester en chaises roulantes. Tonks était sortie du coma depuis deux jours et Remus et elle étaient retournés chez eux.

On essayait, en vain, de faire retrouver la vue à Diggle. Podmore avait sa jambe de bois et commençait à bien s'habituer à sa nouvelle jambe. Doge était dans une aile de l'hôpital, près des parents de Neville. Neville allait souvent le voir et en profitait pour voir ses parents. Il s'habituait à entendre que d'un côté. Drago s'était installé chez Hermione. Sa mère avait été tué dans la bataille, étant du côté des mangemorts. Il avait perdu son côté prétentieux. Harry avait préparé les funérailles de Maugrey, envoyé le testament d'Emmeline Vance à sa famille. La famille d'Emmeline Vance avait annoncé la date des funérailles à Harry qui en avait informé les PPV et Drago. Les Weasley avaient préparé les funérailles d'Arthur et Harry les aidait côté finance. Le Ministre était en train de préparer un rassemblement de tous les sorciers du monde pour que les PPV racontent leur combat.

Angela et Thomas Granger s'occupaient de leur nouvel enfant. Kingsley Shacklebolt s'était remis en trois jours et visitait souvent Hestia Jones jusqu'à sa guérison. Après, il retourna chez lui. Hestia Jones retourna aussi chez elle.

Les PPV pansaient leurs plaies et attendaient les prochains évènements.

Les funérailles approchaient. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur ainsi que celui de Remus et Tonks étaient prévus en même temps, au début du mois de juillet. La cérémonie du nouveau frère d'Hermione était pour bientôt.

Un nouveau monde venait de naître.

la fin? Non, il reste l'épilogue!

Review please!


	17. Épilogue

désolé pour ce si long délai

C'est que vers la mi-mai, il y a eu un dégât d'eau chez nous et bon il y a des travaux à faire. Je suis chez ma marraine et avec les examens et les cousins pas eu le temps de réécrire l'épilogue. Par chance l'épilogue était imprimé pour sa correction

Alors NicoPotter, j'espère que ça te plaira et en septembre une nouvelle fanfiction de prévu

Bonne lecture!

Épilogue

Le 6 mai arriva. Le ministre avait fini d'organiser le rassemblement de tous les sorciers du monde entier qui étaient réunis. Les PPV, Drago, les parents et le frère d'Hermione et le ministre étaient au centre des gradins du stade immense. Certains étaient assis, d'autres se tenaient debout.

Puis, le ministre amplifia sa voix et parla : «- Vous êtes tous ici pour entendre le récit de la bataille qui mit fin, définitivement, au règne de Lord Voldemort. Les Phénix Pour la Vie et Drago Malefoy ont combattu bravement tous les mangemorts. Qui sont-ils? Des gens comme vous et moi. Je vais laisser la parole à leur chef, Harry Potter.

-Une longue préparation a été utile. Mais, il a fallu détruire les horcruxes, ces objets renfermant une partie de l'âme, bien avant de tuer Lord Voldemort. Ce ne fut pas aisé. Je veux vous parler de deux personnes que vous croyez êtres des traîtres. Sirius Black n'a pas trahi mes parents. Peter Pettigrow a trahi mes parents. Mes parents avaient décidé, à la toute dernière minute, de prendre Pettigrow comme leur Gardien des Secrets. Il les a trahis.

Sirius a voulu l'attraper, mais Pettigrow a tué bien des gens avant de se couper un doigt et se transformer en rat. Pettigrow était un animagus non déclaré et un mangemort. On a condamné un homme innocent à cause de sa famille. Les Black étaient des mangemorts, mais pas Sirius. Sirius est mort depuis deux ans, mais je veux que son âme soit en paix. Je viens de vous dire la vérité, à vous de la croire. L'autre que vous croyez traître est Severus Rogue.

Il était espion pour le compte de Dumbledore. Il a tué Dumbledore, mais pour une autre raison que la trahison. Narcissa Malefoy avait fait un Serment Inviolable avec lui. Severus avait le devoir de protéger Drago Malefoy. Drago, qui avait pour mission de tuer Dumbledore, n'a pas pu tuer Dumbledore. Severus l'a fait pour sauver Drago. Dumbledore se doutait bien que Severus allait le tuer et il est mort sans en vouloir à Severus. Severus est mon ami, ne le voyez plus comme un traître, mais comme un de ceux qui a battu le Mal, déclara Harry qui avait amplifié sa voix et il fit une pause avant de reprendre, tous les mangemorts et les loups-garous de Voldemort sont morts, ainsi que Voldemort. De notre côté, il y a eu 3 pertes ainsi que plusieurs blessures irrémédiables. Arthur Weasley, cet homme si gentil et qui adorait cette famille, est mort en voulant sauver sa femme, Molly Weasley. Une perte tragique pour beaucoup. Cet homme, je le considérais un peu comme mon père. Les Weasley étaient, en quelque sorte, la famille que je n'avais jamais eue. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Hermione Granger complétaient cette famille pour moi. Cette famille qui s'est maintenant agrandie.

Alastor Maugrey, cet homme qui a tant combattu les mangemorts. Il avait perdu un œil et une jambe, mais il s'est battu bravement. Il a tué un mangemort d'un coup d'épée, mais ce mangemort lui a envoyé le sort mortel juste avant de mourir. Cet homme qui passait pour terrifiant parfois, était, tout de même, un homme bon et gentil. Il s'est battu jusqu'au bout.

Emmeline Vance, une femme que je n'ai malheureusement peu connue. Je sais que c'était une femme tendre et brave. Elle a combattu sans relâche, jusqu'à sa mort. Une perte tout aussi tragique.

Il y a aussi quelques personnes qui seront marquées à vie par ce combat.

Elphias Doge est rendu fou, à cause de plusieurs doloris. Il est à Ste-Mangouste.

Sturgis Podmore a une jambe de bois, sa vraie jambe a été brûlée par une potion. Il s'en remet.

Dedalus Diggle s'est fait arracher les cordes vocales et deux sorts successifs lui ont fait perdre la vue. Il est muet et aveugle. Il prendra un temps pour s'habituer à cela.

D'autres ont eu des membres cassés, certains ont été dans le coma. Rien d'irrémédiable.

Mais un de nos membres a fait preuve d'un grand courage : Neville Londubat qui a perdu son oreille gauche lors du combat. Malgré cela, chaque fois qu'un de nos membres était dans l'incapacité de combattre, Neville traçai un cercle de protection autour de lui.

Sturgis Podmor a survécu grâce à Neville. Se faire couper une oreille à coup d'épée, c'est douloureux, mais Neville a tout fait pour protéger nos membres. Il faut un grand courage pour ça.

Malgré le combat, une bonne nouvelle s'est produite. Je laisse le soin à Hermione Granger de vous l'annoncer.

-Avant de partir au combat, commença Hermione, en chaise roulante et la voix amplifiée, ma mère Angela Granger, a commencé à accoucher. L'enfant du nouveau monde est né lors de la bataille. »

Hermione fit apparaître un petit nuage et posa son petit frère dessus. Charlie Weasley fit faire le tour du stade au nuage avec l'enfant dessus tandis qu'Hermione reprit la parole : «- L'enfant du nouveau monde s'appelle Bastien Granger. Il est né lors du grand combat. Sera-t-il un sorcier? Peut-être. »

Le petit fut rendu à sa mère.

Le ministre amplifia de nouveau sa voix et parla : « - Les objets et les maisons ayant appartenus aux mangemorts seront donnés à tous les sorciers du monde entier. Quant à l'argent des mangemorts, une partie ira à ceux ayant perdu au moins un membre de leur famille. Quand je dis tous les mangemorts, cela exclu Severus Rogue et, quant à Drago Malefoy, il pourra choisir, s'il le veut, une maison et des objets parmi ceux ayant appartenus aux mangemorts ou il gardera le manoir familial. Une autre bonne nouvelle. Je décerne à Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, même s'ils n'ont pas fait leur 7e année, Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat, même s'ils n'ont pas complété leur 7e année, Fred et Georges Weasley, même s'ils n'ont pas fini leur 7e année et qu'ils n'en ont pas besoin, Ginny Weasley, même si elle n'a pas complété sa 6e année, leur diplôme de sorcellerie avec mention en défense contre les forces du mal et une mention, en plus, en botanique pour Neville Londubat. »

Molly était abasourdie, 4 de ses 7 enfants obtiennent leur diplôme sans compléter les 7 années obligatoires.

Des tonnes d'applaudissements apparurent. Le ministre reprit la parole : « - Sur ce, au revoir. Vivez dans la paix! »

Les sorciers se dispersèrent, le ministre aussi. Les PPV félicitaient les diplômés.

Puis, Harry dit qu'il revenait dans un instant. Il transplana devant le ministre et demanda : « -Pourrais-je avoir mon permis de transplanage? » Le ministre accepta et Harry retransplana près de Ron.

Le 10 mai, le jour des funérailles d'Emmeline Vance. Toute sa famille, les PPV et Drago étaient réunis. On demanda à Harry de faire un discours. Il se leva, s'avança vers l'autel et prit la parole : « -Emmeline était une femme gentille et très courageuse. Elle s'est battu jusqu'au bout. Elle est morte en sauvant le monde. Elle était jeune. J'aurais aimé mieux la connaître, ais au moins je l'ai connue. C'est une perte immense, Emmeline restera dans nos cœurs pour toujours. » Tout le monde pleurait. Puis, peu à peu, tout le monde partit, tous tristes.

Le 11 mai, ce fut les funérailles de Maugrey. Les PPV, Drago, Mrs Figg et quelques anciens aurors ayant connu Maugrey étaient là. On demande, une nouvelle fois, à Harry de faire un discours. Il se leva et se plaça devant la foule et parla : «- Il aurait pou être mon professeur en 4e année, mais un mangemort avait pris son apparence. Je l'ai connu véritablement un peu avant ma 5e année. Il a combattu toute sa vie le Mal. Cela lui a coûté un œil et une jambe et, dernièrement, sa vie. Il était un peu obsessionnel et légèrement terrifiant, mais c'était un homme bon, déterminé et il veillait sur les gens qu'il aimait. »

Tous applaudirent et certaines pleuraient. Peu à peu, tous se dispersèrent.

Le 12 mai, ce fut au tour des funérailles d'Arthur Weasley. Beaucoup de gens du ministère, les PPV, Percy et Drago étaient réunis. Ron, Ginny, Charlie, Bill et les jumeaux allèrent dirent quelques mot, chacun leur tour, sur leur père. Ils dirent qu'ils aimaient profondément leur père et qu'ils feraient la même chose avec leurs enfants. Molly vint après ses enfants. Elle dit que cet homme était son autre moitié. Elle avait connu un bonheur immense avec lui et leurs enfants qui s'ajoutèrent au fil des ans. Aucun homme ne pourrait le remplacer dans son cœur. Elle n'en dit pas plus, les larmes coulant trop. Puis, Percy vint pour parler. Ses frères, sa sœur, Harry et Hermione lui lancèrent un regard noir. Il dit qu'il regrettait profondément de s'être chicané avec son père, de ne pas avoir compris son père et ne pas lui avoir présenté des excuses avant sa mort. Toujours vouloir être plus supérieur sans penser aux autres, lui avait voilé les yeux sur la chose la plus importante : sa famille. Puis, il s'arrêta là. Sa mère, ses frères, sa sœur, Harry et Hermione lui dirent qu'ils le pardonnaient. Puis, Harry parla. Il dit qu'il considérait Arthur un peu comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il le respectait et l'aimait. Arthur lui avait donné des conseils pour le guider et il lui en était reconnaissant. Tous pleuraient abondamment en se quittant.

Le 19 mai, Hermione put quitter son fauteuil roulant. Elle marchait à l'aide d'une canne.

Il y avait, à ce même jour, la fête pour Bastien Granger, le frère d'Hermione.

La famille Granger, les PPV et Drago étaient là. Les Granger étaient surpris de voir tous ces inconnus, habillés de façon excentrique, avec un air d'espoir et de fierté dans les yeux. Certains des inconnus devaient faire parti d'une même famille, à cause de leurs cheveux roux. Après que le petit enfant ait reçu toutes les bénédictions, on dansa.

Ron retourna au Terrier, Harry et Drago allèrent chez les Granger avec Hermione. Une lettre de Poudlard leur annonça la date de la remise des diplômes de Poudlard et comment ils allaient aller à Poudlard. Harry avait levé les sorts de protections et la limite anti-transplanage aux maisons des Granger et des Dursley. Neville, Luna et Ginny n'avaient pas repris les cours. McGonagall avait repris l'enseignement. La préparation aux mariages se continuait.

Le 28 juin arriva. Tout le monde était remis des blessures. Harry dit qu'il transplanerait avec Thomas, puis Hermione suivi de Drago, après le retour d'Harry, puis Harry retransplanerait avec Angela et Bastien. En direction du Terrier, rajouta Harry. Ce fut fait. Tous les Weasley, Rogue, Luna et son père, Neville et sa grand-mère, Hermione, ses parents et son petit frère et Harry étaient réunis devant la cheminée du Terrier. Le ministre avait préféré faire qu'une connexion au lieu de plusieurs et ce, uniquement, pour l'après-midi.

« -Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous reste parfaitement debout lors de voyage par cheminette? Interrogea Harry.

-Je maîtrise parfaitement les sorties par cheminée, répondit M. Lovegood.

-Bien, répliqua Harry, M. Lovegood vous irez en premier avec le petit. Puis, Molly, tu iras avec Angela, la mère d'Hermione. Essaie qu'elle ne s'écrase pas par terre. Severus, tu iras avec Thomas, le père d'Hermione. Essaie, toi aussi, qu'il ne s'écrase pas par terre. Après l'ordre n'a pas d'importance. J'irai en dernier. Oh hé, salle commune de Gryffondor. »

M. Lovegood prit délicatement le petit enfant et alla dans la cheminée. Un instant plus tard, ils n'étaient plus là. Molly et Angela se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre pour entrer dans la cheminée, et elles disparurent. Rogue et Thomas firent de même, et disparurent. Après, une à une les personnes entrèrent dans la cheminée et disparurent. Enfin, Harry fut le dernier. Il rangea soigneusement le sachet, contenant la poudre de cheminette, dans sa poche. Il s'avança dans la cheminée et disparut à son tour. Ses camarades de Gryffondor l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Tous les finissants avaient revêtu leurs uniformes. Peeves les attaqua, content de terrifier des moldus et exaspérer des sorciers. Le Baron Sanglant arriva et Peeves fila. Le Baron Sanglant les escorta alors.

Les parents étaient séparés par maison. Un seul parent du côté des Serpentards : Rogue. Le ministre prit la parole : « - Tous les Serpentards majeurs, donc vous, seront pris en charge pendant un mois. Étant donnée que n'aviez qu'un choix de carrière : mangemort. On vous remettra dans le droit chemin pendant ce mois. Les Serpentards mineurs, ayant perdus leurs parents, vont être pris en charge jusqu'à leur majorité ou leur adoption. S'il y a d'autres enfants de mangemorts, ça sera la même chose. Maintenant, je vous laisse. »

Le ministre alla se planter derrière les parents. La distribution des diplômes commença. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Drago, Luna et Neville furent les derniers. Le directeur mentionna qu'ils n'avaient pas fait leurs 7 années obligatoires mais qu'ils méritaient leurs diplômes. La grand-mère de Neville avait une lueur de fierté dans les yeux, ce qui rendit Neville très heureux. Molly pleurait de joie. Elle était si fière que ses quatre plus jeunes enfants aient leurs diplômes sans finir leurs études. Presque que tous les nouveaux diplômés allèrent dirent au revoir à Dumbledore pour une dernière fois. Après, il eut le repas avec de la bièraubeurre. On discuta, on rigola, on prit du bon temps. La soirée se finit tard, aux petites heures du matin.

Le jour de la cérémonie des mariages fut le 7 juillet. Tous les Weasley, Rogue, Harry, Drago, Hermione, McGonagall, la famille de Fleur et quelques parents de Tonks étaient présents por le mariage. La cérémonie se déroulait dans une vallée à côté de la collinede Tétafouine.

Fleur avait une longue natte, agrémentée de petites fleurs rouges. Sa robe était d'un blanc pur. Son décolleté était brodé de rubis. Elle était magnifique. Bill portait un costume vert forêt somptueux. Le costume était cousu avec des fils d'or. Ses cheveux roux, tressés, se terminaient par un ruban de la même couleur que son costume. La cape de velours était d'un vert plus sombre que son costume. La cape avait une bordure dorée dans le bas. Des épinglettes dorées retenaient la cape au costume. Il était somptueux.

Tonks avait des cheveux noirs, ondulés légèrement, qui lui tombaient doucement dans le dos. Elle portait une robe bleu poudre. Son décolleté était brodé des petits saphirs. Remus portait un costume bleu sombre. La cape de velours était du même bleu que son costume et une bordure de fourrure blanche bordait le bas de la cape. Des fils tressés dans de la fourrure blanche reliés à des épinglettes dorées maintenaient la cape au costume. Il était rayonnant.

Le prêtre maria les deux couples. Les couples échangèrent vœux et anneaux.

Puis, les invités firent un toast à l'honneur des nouveaux mariés. Le banquet eut lieu. Tout le monde mangea bien. Puis, les nouveaux mariés ouvrirent la danse. Rogue invita McGonagall, Ron invita Hermione et Harry invita Ginny à danser.

La fête dura longuement. Puis, les couples partirent pour leur voyage de noce. Les invités partirent peu après.

Tout le monde envisagea leur avenir. Harry projetait de se construire une maison à l'emplacement de la maison de ses parents. Il pensait à devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Drago s'était trouvé une maison bien à lui et il pensait à trouver un remède pour guérir ceux ayant subi trop de doloris. Neville voulait devenir botaniste pour découvrir une plante ou plusieurs plantes ensembles pour guérir ceux ayant subi trop de doloris ou découvrir de nouvelles propriétés de plante ou de nouvelles plantes. Rogue avait repris son poste de maître des potions à Poudlard, sa remplaçante étant enceinte.

Le ministre avait liquidé les objets et les maisons des mangemorts. L'argent des mangemorts avait été partagé. La fortune totale des mangemorts était immense.

Le nouveau monde s'organisait tranquillement et dans la paix.

La fin !

Bon j'espère avoir des reviews ! c'est pas compliqué et ça fait plaisir !


End file.
